Syaoran Why?
by Sakura-chan Master of the Clow
Summary: He promised to come back to her loving her more than ever. She promised to wait for him and not love anyone else. She kept her promise. He didn't.
1. He's Coming Back!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Two girls walking home together from school.

Sakura Kinomoto 16 years old. Short light auburn hair. Jade green eyes but as beautiful as emeralds.

Tomoyo Daidouji 16 years old. Long beautiful black hair and violet eyes.

"So Sakura-chan, is he really coming tomorrow?"

"Yup he and Meiling-chan. I can't wait. The whole gang will be back together."

"I'm happy for you. I bet you can't wait to see how he matured. Especially his muscles."

"Tomoyo-chan. Stop teasing me." Sakura blushes just thinking about it.

"Ok fine. But you know he really was good looking in grade school. Now that he's in high school-"

Beyond red now Sakura starts hitting Tomoyo playfully "Tomoyo-chan stop teasing me or I'll get Eriol-kun in the conversation."

Tomoyo laughs. "Oh dear Sakura-chan. That won't work on me anymore." Sakura groans. "Now come on Eriol must be waiting for us back in my house already."

"Fine. By the way Tomoyo-chan, when did you drop the -kun and start calling Eriol-kun, Eriol again?" Sakura teased. Now Tomoyo's turn to blush.

"A-after our first kiss. . .W-what's that smile for. Come on he's waiting." Sakura giggles and allows Tomoyo to pull her to her house.

**At Tomoyo's House**

"OK after we pick them up at the airport we'll drive them to Syaoran-kun's old apartment and drop his Meiling-chan's and Wei-san's bags. After that we'll get lunch and ice cream at Dumbo's." Sakura read out loud from the paper of their plans.(Dumbo is this awesome huge restaurant from my home country. Don't believe they have it in the U.S. But it had any good flavor of ice cream. The icon was even an elephant. I can't believe I still remember it. XD.)

"Then we take them to the festival and-"

"Isn't it amazing that they're coming on the weekend when a festival is being held?" Tomoyo interrupts. "It's almost like he knew so he could ride the Ferris wheel with him again."

"Tomoyo you said you would stop."

"I know but you're so cute when you blush." Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura. Sakura sighs and continues reading as if nothing happened.

"Ok after the festival we'll finish the day at Penguin Park."

"Ah Penguin Park. A special place for you and Syaoran-kun I'm sure."

"Eriol-kun tell Tomoyo to stop teasing me." Sakura whined.

"I would, but I think you're cute when you blush as well."

"Seriously you two are perfect for each other. You love teasing me in every way you can."

"This is true." Sakura glances at her pink digital wristwatch. "Oh no is it that late already! I'm gonna be late for my curfew! Sorry Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun I gotta go."

"There's no way you'll make it in time. Besides it's dangerous for a girl to walk around the streets this late. Just call home and ask your father to sleepover at Tomoyo's ok?" Eriol said.

"Alright. He's probably still at school so I'll just call his cell." Sakura reached in her bag and got out her phone and speed dialed her father's cell phone. "Hey Otou-san. I'm at Tomoyo-chan's house right now. Yes I know it's late. So ano, dou you think I could sleep over tomorrow? Hai, I'll be back later tomorrow in time to make dinner for you. Thank you Otou-san! I'll make something special for you then! Ok. Be careful on your way to work tomorrow. Bye. He said yes! Oh, but I have nothing to wear."

"Did you forget you're in my house Sakura-chan?"

Eriol sweet drops while Sakura had a frightened expression on her face. "Oh no, Tomoyo-chan-"

"Oh yes Sakura-chan. You're coming with me." Tomoyo drags Sakura to her closet. Yes Tomoyo has a closet especially for Sakura for when she sleeps over without a change of clothes.

"Waaa. Eriol-kunl help me!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan. Can't do anything when she gets like this. I'm sure you'll look cute though!"

After many many many MANY outfits later Tomoyo stuck with a pink frilly skirt and an pink top with pretty delicate pink top with cherry blossoms on it. Along with knee high socks and a nice pair of shoes.

"If Syaoran-kun's eye don't pop out at the sight of you tomorrow Sakura-chan, nothing will."

"Great now can I go to sleep now. Even Eriol-kun went to his room after the fifteenth outfit."

"Alright good night Sakura-chan"

Sakura hugs Tomoyo "Good night Tomoyo-chan. And thank you for everything."

"Your welcome."

Sakura lazingly walked to her room and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Dreaming sweet dreams for Syaoran.

* * *

YAY CHAPTER ONE DONE! Please Clicky the review button. Syaoran is coming next chapter ladies. I hoped you enjoy chapter one. Chapter two is under way!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	2. Syaoran's here with WHO?

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Since it is thanksgiving break here I'm going to post as much chapters as I can. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V. - At the Airport**

'In a few minutes I'll be able to see him.'

_Flashback to two days ago_

_I just got home from school._

_"I'm back!" I exclaim. No answer. As usual I beat my father home. Just as I put my bag down on my desk chair the home phone rings. I go to pick it up._

_"Hello, Kinomoto residence."_

_"Hey Sakura-chan, it's me Syaoran."_

_"S-syaoran-kun hi how are you?" I tried kept my voice down to not shout in his ear like I did whenever he called because of my excitement._

_"I'm fine how are you?"_

_"I'm alright now. I just got home from school. Report cards came in today."_

_"I see. How did you do?"_

_"Pretty good. I got straight As! I've been trying to keep my grades up. I was sure I would get a B in math this semester but I did some extra credit so it looks like everything turned out fine in the end!"_

_I hear him laugh through the other line. His voice has gotten deep which makes his voice sound smexier. _

_"Well in that case let me make your day even better. I have a special surprise for you."_

_"Oh another souvenir from China is coming!" I ask excitedly. I think of all the small souvenir he sends me. Hair orniments, some stuffed animals, etc. I think he gets Meiling-chans output before sending them to me since we both like pretty much the same things._

_"Even better."_

_"Hoe? Hmm. . . ok I give up what's the surprise?"_

_"Meiling and I are coming to Japan!"_

_"REALLY! Is it a break over there? Are you going to be able to stay the whole break?"_

_"Even better. Meiling is done with her training since she left early, but I'm almost with mine. But mother said that I could finish it here. Besides mother said she wants to expand our company to Japan. So we're all going to Japan. Including my sisters so watch out ok?"_

_I giggle. "Ok. Wait so does this mean we're going to the same school and everything?"_

_"Yes we've already bought a house." Knowing how rich Syaoran is, his mom probably bought a mansion not a house. Or if it is a house it'll be a bit bigger than Tomoyo-chan's._

_"So um, when are you coming?"_

_"Two days from now. So Saturday in Japan."_

_"This is great! We'll get to spend the whole day together!"_

_I hear him chuckle. Man how I love his laugh. "Yes. Oh and one more thing."_

_"What is it? Not another surprise right?"_

_"Yes it is, but you'll have to wait until Saturday. I'm sure you'll love it."_

_"And there's no way you're going to tell me now is there?"_

_"Nope. Oh I have to go and finish packing."_

_"Alright. I have go too. It's my turn to make dinner. See you Saturday?" I ask hopefully._

_"Saturday. I can't wait to see you."_

_"Me neither Syaoran-kun. Bye."_

_"Bye." I put down the phone and feel my heart pounding. Gosh I hope he didn't hear it through out our conversation._

_End of Flashback_

"Oh! There they are Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo practically yelled my ear. Lucky for her that I was too excited to see Syaoran-kun.

"Where? Where?"

"Right behind you. Sakura." I heard a masculine velvety voice whisper in my left ear.

I turn aroud to see a handsome (yet smexy) sixteen year old teen with messy chocolate hair and deep amber brown eyes that could make me melt every time I look into them.

"SYAORAN-KUN" I yell as I glomp him.

"Hey Sakura-chan. I missed you." I notice there's something more into that sentence. But when he hugs me back I melted happily into his embrace.

"I missed you too." Someone covers my eyes so I'm blind.

"Guess who Sakura-chan."

"Meiling-chan!"

After the many hugs, (especially from his sisters who were very reluctant to let me go) we decide to get going.

"Let's go drop off your bags." I say once the bags were all in the truck. I'm amazed it all fit. I noticed Meiling-chan brought more bags than necessary. I could just be me though.

"No need to worry Kinomoto-san we'll take the bags you should just enjoy yourselves" Syaoran's mother says.

"Thank you very much." I say as I bow.

"My limo is just outside you can use that one Li-sama. I'll call another one." Tomoyo says already calling for another one.

"That's really generous of you Daidouji-san. Thank you. Let's go Wei, girls." I hear Syaoran's sisters groan in protest but follow their mother anyway. Not before giving me one big group hug though./\

"The other limo should be here any minute now."

"Good. Cuz there is one more person joining us today." Syaoran-kun says happily. I see Meiling give me a sad look. I wonder why.

"Hoe? Who is it?" Before anyone could answer we all hear a loud high-pitched squeal.

"SYAORAN!" A girl my age hugs Syaoran. She has short black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Who's this?" Tomoyo asks. It just might be me but Tomoyo's voice didn't sound pleasant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sae. Sae Kurasaki. Syaoran's girlfriend and new fiancé." Shesaid as she showed us her ring.

_'S-syaoran's what?'_

* * *

YAY CHAPY 2 DONE. Well its late here and my mommas kicking me out thanks for reading. Please review.

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	3. Reasons Why

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Since it is Thanksgiving break here I'm going to post as much chapters as I can. Enjoy!

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_"The other limo should be here any minute now."_

_"Good. Cuz there is one more person joining us today." Syaoran-kun says happily. I see Meiling give me a sad look. I wonder why._

_"Hoe? Who is it?" Before anyone could answer we all hear a loud high-pitched squeal._

_"SYAORAN!" A girl my age glomps Syaoran. She has short black hair and bright blue eyes._

_"Who's this?" Tomoyo asks. It might, just might be me but Tomoyo's voice didn't sound pleasant._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sae. Sae Kurasaki. Syaoran's girlfriend and new fiancé."_

_'S-syaoran's what?'_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN?"

"Ow. No need to yell in my ear Tomoyo-chan. What is it?" I ask rubbing my ear.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes." I look around the table at Dumbo's. Everyone's eyes are on me and Tomoyo-chan. I blush out of embarrassment. Or the fact that a pair of gorgeous brown chocolate eyes are staring at me. I look down.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. What is it?"

"I was asking you what do you want to do when we get to the festival."

"Oh ano. . . I don't know. Lets try all the rides before the day ends ok?" I say smiling.

"Alright." I see concern in Tomoyo-chan's eyes.

The rest of the day went by. I'm trying to enjoy myself and put on a smile so as to not to worry anyone. I think it's working with Syaoran-kun and Kurasaki-san since they're so involved with each other. But I'm not sure I'm fooling the rest.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" It was Kurasaki-san who announced it. Everyone agreed.

"Oh but it's a two person ride." Eriol-kun said.

"Ok so me and Sakura-chan." Tomoyo-chan offered. But I could see she wants to be with Eriol-kun

"N-no Tomoyo-chan. It's ok really. You should go with Eriol-kun."

"Fine then. YOU'RE going with Li-kun." She says puching me towards Syaoran-kun. I quckly step back when I feel our shoulders touch. I feel myself blush. Darn it Syaoran-kun. Just the mention of your name makes my face heat up. And such a small touch like that makes it worse.

"But that would make me go with Kurasaki. No way José. I want to go with Sakura-chan. Besides I'm sure she has something on her mind that I can help with." Meiling winks at me. I mouth a thank you.

"YAY! I get to ride with my Syao-Syao!" _'Syao-Syao? Really?'_

In the Ferris wheel

_'Awkward silence.'_

"So, um. . . Meiling-chan? Do you not like S-syaoran-kun's g-g-girlfriend?"

"No." '_Wow that was quick.'_

"Well, what don't you like about her?"

"Hmm. . . I guess just about everything. She puts on way to much make up, she thinks she owns everything just because she's engaged to my cousin, she shows him off to people like he's a huge diamond, she's a total slut, she tries to act sweet around Syaoran but to everyone else she's a total bi-"

"Ok I think I get it Meiling-chan."

"I don't understand what he sees in her. You're so much better for him than she is."

"Thank you Meiling-chan." After waiting one whole minute she answers the one question pondering in my head.

"They met at school. She acted like an angle around him. But I knew, the whole school knew that she just wanted the great Syaoran Li for her boyfriend. A lot of other girls were throwing themselves at Syaoran too. But I'd bet anything Kurasaki scarred them all off to get Syaoran for herself. Syaoran refused at first. He was still in love with you then. But I don't know. I guess the more he was with Kurasaki, the more his love for you lessened. Before I knew it he announced the proposal. The Elders were bugging him to get engaged before hand too. At first he said to wait until he got to Japan to propose to you but the Elders never listened. I don't know if he got engaged to Kurasaki to get them off his back or if he truly loves her. Aunt Yelan doesn't agree either. That's one of the reasons why she's here. She wants you to win Syaoran's heart back. In fact she wishes to speak to you. Tomorrow is Sunday right? Can you come over?"

"Oh, uh. . . sure. But what about Syaoran-kun? Isn't he going to be there? I mean it is his house."

"Don't worry. Aunty is sending him and the slut to apply at your school. And knowing her she's going to beg him to buy her back to school outfits."

"But we have uniforms."

"Believe me they both know that. Point is, they'll be out. So can you come?"

"Of course."

"Great"

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

_'It might just be me but Sakura-chan seemed upset all day. But she's smiling so I guess she's happy for me and Sae.'_

"Syao-syao don't worry. I'm sure your little friend is happy for you."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Sakura-chan has always been one to think of others before herself. She probably already has a boyfriend." _'Great now my blood is boiling at the thought she might have a boyfriend. It's probably true. She looks even more gorgeous than the last time saw her that one summer. I can't imagine Sakura-chan having that outfit in her closet though. Must be Daidouji-san's doing. And man can she make Sakura-chan look good without even trying._

"Syao-syao. Are you ok? You seem out of it."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Sae."

"Don't worry Syao-syao. You have me now remember? I'll always be here for you."

"Yeah. Thank you Sae." I say as I cuddle her into my arms._ 'I'm sorry Sakura.'_

* * *

YAY CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! Please review. I'd love some ways to improve and see what you think. THANK YOU!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	4. Confronting Syaoran

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

_'It might just be me but Sakura-chan seemed upset all day. But she's smiling so I guess she's happy for me and Sae.'_

"Syao-syao don't worry. I'm sure your little friend is happy for you."

"You're right Sae. Sakura-chan has always been one to think of others. She probably already has a boyfriend." _'Great now my blood is boiling at the thought she might have a boyfriend. It's probably true. She looks even more gorgeous than the last time saw her that one summer. I can't imagine Sakura-chan having that outfit in her closet though. Must be Daidouji-san's doing. And man can she make Sakura-chan look good without even trying._

"Syao-syao. Are you ok? You seem out of it."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Sae."

"Don't worry Syao-syao. You have me now remember? I'll always be here for you."

"Yeah. Thank you Sae." I say as I cuddle her into my arms._ 'I'm sorry, Sakura.'_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V. **-At the Li's House:

"Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, you guys really didn't have to come with me."

"Nonsense Sakura-chan, after we heard what Meiling-chan told you, we want to help."

"Tomoyo-chan, you just want to play cupid with Eriol-kun for me and Syaoran-kun."

"Then why do you even complain when you have no say in the matter."

"Ok guys Aunty is coming." Meiling said. And sure enough Syaoran's elegant mother steps through the double mahogany doors not a second later.

"Hello Kinomoto-san." She says as she bows. Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and I greet her back and bow respectfully and sit back down when she motions to us.

"Now, I'm sure you know about Kurasaki-san?"

"Yes. Meiling-chan explained the whole thing to me yesterday."

"I see. Right to the point then. Sakura, do you love my son?" The question caught me by surprise. But still made me blush like a girl catching the eye of her crush.

"Oh, uh y-yes. Yes I do. Very much."

"And I'm sure you don't like the fiancé he choose."

"Oh but I don't know her all that well. I can't judge her."

"You're very kind Kinomoto-san. But truth be told. I don't approve of the choice my son made. Granted she does come from a wealthy family and would benefit the Li company to have an alliance with them. But even so, you would have been a better choice. Kinomoto-san, I understand that you've never hurt anyone before, but I would like to do everything in your power to win Syaoran back. That includes breaking him and Kurasaki up. I just want what is best for my son and I want him to be happy. I believe his happiness lies with you. Do you accept Kinomoto-san?"

"I don't k-"

"Of course she accepts."

"Eriol-kun!"

"Come on Sakura-chan, you love Syaoran-kun right? You love him for him and no other reason, am I correct?"

"Y-yes."

"And Kurasaki only loves Syaoran-kun for his money and power." Tomoyo-chan added. "Come on Sakura-chan, his whole family hates her, they all know what she's up to. We'll all help you get together. He'll see the error of his ways and love you more than ever. What do you say Sakura-chan?"

I ponder for a moment. "Well. . . alright, I'll do it"

"Thank you Kinomoto-san." Li-sama bows. "Now I have to get going. Meiling please stay and plan with them."

"Yes Aunty. Leave it to me!" Li-sama left the room. "Ok since Sakura-chan has no experience what so ever playing cupid. . . Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, any ideas?"

"I have one." I say

"Ok what is it?"

"How about I talk to Syaoran-kun and ask him what he likes about her?"

"Ooo like go on a date with him?"

"I guess. But I just want to talk to him about Kurasaki-san"

I hear them all sigh. "Sakura-chan, no offense but knowing you, if you see he truly likes the girl you'll let him go won't you?"

"Well, I want him to be happy."

"Have you not heard my Aunt? His happiness is in YOU."

"But what if it isn't. What if he truly loves her?"

"Sakura, you are a selfless person which is why everyone and Syaoran love you. But please. For this one time be selfish and fight for my cousin."

I sigh in defeat. "Ok."

"I say we make him jealous!" Tomoyo-chan exclaimed. "There are plenty of guys who would die to go out with Sakura-chan. You wouldn't believe how many guys asked her out throughout middle school. And more in high school."

"We're only sophomores Tomoyo-chan."

"Exactly. Now, I say the next guy who asks Sakura-chan around Syaoran-kun she must agree. Then he'll be get jealous, follow her on her date and the rest will fall into place when Sakura-chan and the other dude are about to kiss in front of him."

"Great Tomoyo-chan! So what do you say Sakura-chan?"

"Fine. But please just let me talk to him before we go to the 'jealousy' plan ok?"

"Alright. Oh Syaoran should be coming home soon. Ask him as soon as Kurasaki leaves to take a shower."

"How do you know she'll take a shower?"

"Cuz she's a total diva. Trust me. Just ask him when I give you the signal." Meiling-chan says as she winks at me. I just stare at her. "Winking is the signal Sakura-chan, jeez."

"Oh right." Suddenly the door opens and I hear a velvet voice calling," We're home! Meiling where are you?"

"In here!" As soon as Kurasaki-san sees us she asks, "What are you doing here?" her voice is icy. I stop Tomoyo-chan before she gets any ideas of what she will do to her.

"We're just here to visit our good friend Meiling-chan." Eriol-kun says sweetly.

"Fine. Whatever. Syao-syao, I'm going to go take my bath now ok? I'll see you later!"

"Ok. See you later." I turn away as I see him lean towards her. '_How am I supposed to make him jealous when his just being with her makes me jealous? Much less when he kisses her in front of me. Oh she's leaving.' _I look at Meiling-chan and I see her wink.

"So um, Syaoran-kun. It's uh, 5. You want to have a look of Tomoeda again before you transfer tomorrow?"

"Just you and me?"

"Uh y-ye-No! Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are coming with us right?" I look at them with a please-come-with-me-I-don't-think-I-can-do-it-alone look.

"Yes we're coming too." I sigh in relief. But I believe I caught a glimpse of the famous Tomoyo-chan smirk I've know that she does when she has an idea that has to do with me. And knowing the situation it might involve Syaoran-kun.

"Great lets go!" Tomoyo-chan said.

We showed Syaoran-kun all the new places and we visited the old ones. Eventually Tomoyo-chan said, "Me and Eriol have somewhere to go. Don't we Eriol-kun?"

"Ah, yes I almost forgot. Spending time with my little descendant and all. Sorry Sakura-chan but we have a date planed. See you! Have fun with Syaoran-kun." Before I could protest they both run off.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

It was nice seeing Maki Matsumoto-san again. Her shop has become even more successful. Sakura-chan and me are at Penguin Park now. She seems depressed and I know it's because of me. I try to make small talk to avoid the subject about us.

"How's everyone? And when did Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa become a couple?" She smiles up to me as she talks.

"About a year after you left. Eriol-kun came back. Mizuki-sensei got together with my brother and they have a child now. It's a baby boy. His name is Gingi. He's the cutest thing ever. Anyway Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan started going out about two months after he came back. He told me Tomoyo-chan was the reason he came back. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Oh and this might be sounding weird but Nakuru Akizuki-san and Yukito-san are a couple too. Suppi lives with Eriol-kun and Kero-chan is still with me. It's easer now that my dad knows about him. Though I don't know how. He says an angel came down and told him. Touya knows too. He was always suspicious of me. I'm glad I don't have to keep any secrets from them anymore."

"I see." Sakura explained with a smile on her face. But she still looks troubled.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I knew he was trying to make small talk. But my heart couldn't take it anymore. I had to know. Suddenly my mouth failed me and I blurted out:

"Syaoran-kun please tell me, do you really love Kurasaki-san?"

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

"Syaoran-kun please tell me, do you really love Kurasaki-san?" Her question took me by surprise. I guess there's no avoiding it now.

"Yes I do. I love everything about her."

"What about our promise? Didn't that mean anything to you?" Oh no. She's crying. The tears I saw her hold on to are now spilling out. And I was the one responsible. I was the one who was making this beautiful angel cry.

"Of course it meant something Sakura-chan. It's just that the more I got to know Sae, the more my love for you lessened." _'Besides I couldn't stand the thought of you moving on and finding someone else. But as beautiful as you were I knew you would find someone. I can't stand the thought of loosing you to someone else. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. But Sae-'_

"So you feel nothing for me now?" She asks clutching my shirt for support now. It takes all my will power to keep from holding her and never letting her go. To tell her I love her more than ever. But I can't do any of this. I have to lie to her. I have to protect her.

"I do love you but only as a friend. Please Sakura-chan, you're my best friend. And even though I had more feelings than that before, I just feel nothing but love of a friend toward you now. Please understand. I just want us to be friends." I can see it clearly. I'm hurting her. But she accepts. She's now wiping her tears away but they keep falling

"I understand Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. She said smiling. Though I know it's a forced smile.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

"It's getting late. I better go or Kero'll have a fit. Goodbye, Syaoran-kun" She says with another forced smile. I have a feeling that she meant more in that a goodbye. Almost as if she was saying goodbye for her love for me. I watch her as she runs away from me.

_'I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I wish nothing more than to hold you, kiss you. But I have to stay away from you to protect you.'_

* * *

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! I hope you all like it! HAVE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! From now on I don't know where the story will end up. But I have some ideas. OH and I need a name for the guy for Operation: Make Syaoran Jealous! So if you have any ideas please send me a PM. Thank you!

-Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	5. Finding the Right Guy

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Since it is thanksgiving break here I'm going to post as much chapters as I can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. Thank you!

* * *

Last time:

"I do love you but only as a friend. Please Sakura-chan, you're my best friend. And even though I had more feelings than that before, I just feel nothing but love of a friend toward you now. Please understand. I just want us to be friends." I can see it clearly. I'm hurting her. But she accepts. She's now wiping her tears away but they keep falling

"I understand Syaoran-kun. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. Friends?"

"Friends."

"It's getting late. I better go or Kero'll have a fit. Goodbye Syaoran-kun" She says through another forced smile. I have a feeling that she meant more in that a goodbye. Almost as if she was saying goodbye for her love for me. I watch her as she runs away from me.

_'I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I wish nothing more than to hold you, kiss you. But I have to stay away from you to protect you.'_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

It's back to school and there is good news and bad news. Good news: Meiling-chan is in all my classes! Bad news: So are Syaoran-kun and Kurasaki-san. Well more Syaoran-kun. He's in all my classes but one. Drama. Kurasaki-san is only in 4 of my classes. And I have 7 periods so it's still a lot. She's always flirting with him too. So far, she's not making a good impression on the teachers. Much less the female body of the school. Syaoran already has a fan club here at school. And guess who's president? That's right Kurasaki-san. I knew she was pretty but to be honest I didn't expect Kurasaki-san to have a fan club either. But sure enough she does. Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan and I were about to have one too. But we keep turning down people when they ask permission. I'm flattered that I'm liked at school. But the idea of a fan club seems a bit extreme for me.

Anyway after going to Tomoyo-chan's house and crying my eyes out for a certain boy, I feel much better. I don't like the idea of giving Syaoran-kun a cold shoulder, but Meiling-chan insisted as part of 'Operation: Make Syaoran-kun Jealous' or something. I've been nervous of this. So far no one has asked me out yet. Tomoyo-chan says it's a miracle. Which is kind of true. Since I arrived in high school I've been asked out at least three times a day. But I always turned them down since I was waiting for Syaoran-kun. But now I don't have to worry about hurting them anymore. I can finally move on.

Lunch time. We're all sitting under the Cherry Blossom tree. Everyone is off in their own little conversation. Syaoran-kun and Kurasaki-san, Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan, and me and Meiling-chan. Ten minutes into lunch and I feel a presence behind me.

"Hey Kinomoto-san, got a minute?" _'Hoe? It's Kazune Kyuuketsuki-san! He's one of the best looking guys in the whole school! He has beautiful blond hair that drapes over his even more incredibly beautiful sparking bright blue eyes. I gotta admit, if I wasn't in love with Syaoran-kun, I would consider dating him."_

"Hoe? Oh uh sure Kyuuketsuki-san."

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

"Hey Kinomoto-san, got a minute?"

"Hoe? Oh uh sure Kyuuketsuki-san." _'Who the heck is he? And who does he think he is? Asking Sakura-chan?' I wish I could ask but Sae is here. Luckily Meiling answers my prayers _"Who is he?" Daidouji-san answers:

"Hm? Oh that's Kazune Kyuuketsuki-san. He's in our class remember? He's a great actor. Probably the top in the drama club. Sakura-chan is the top female. He's in the basketball team too. But only when they really need him. He's very devoted to the drama department. Sakura-chan is still in cheerleading. So they see a lot of each other during practice and rehearsal."

"Hey, Sae you need another drink?" I ask.

"Sure Syao-syao. You know what I like."

I think she finished but I was out of there. _'Man, where did she go with him? Ah! There she is!'_

"So what is it Kyuuketsuki-san?" _'Man her voice is like an angel'_

"Well, there's this song I would like to do for districts, and when I was considering a partner, I knew no one but you could do it. So will you sing with me?"

"That depends on the song." I hear her laugh. Even her laugh is angelic.

"'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked. What do you say?"

"Aww. I love that song. I would be honored Kyuuketsuki-san."

"Great. Want to meet at Penguin Park after school to rehearse and block before the auditions?"

"It's a date! See you later." _'Aww crap she's coming back!'_ I quickly ran back to where the others were, but quickly changed my position to act casually before I turned the corner.

"Syao-syao, where's my drink?"

"Huh? Oh they were out of your favorite."

"Aw. That's ok."

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I tense. _'Come on Syaoran, get a grip. It's just Sakura-chan.'_

"So. . .?"

"Hoe? So what Meiling-chan?"

"What did that hot guy say?"

"Kyuuketsuki-san? He just wanted to do a duet with me for districts in drama. He's an amazing singer. I hope I don't drag him down though. He should've asked you Tomoyo-chan."

"Are you kidding Sakura-chan? You have a great voice too. Besides you know how jealous Eriol gets."

"Hey, I don't get _that _jealous."

"Ah-ha-ha-ha, it's ok Eriol. I still love you. You know I love it when you get jealous. It lets me know you still care."

"Then I guess I must like you a lot."

"Hey, love birds! Me and Sakura-chan are still eating." TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET

"Well, look at that, the warning whistle. Guess you're not anymore. Come on. We better not be late."

Throughout all this I've been trying to pay attention to Sae. But it's so hard to do that when Sakura-chan is blushing over some, some _guy. 'How could she possibly agree to this?'_

"Syao-syao? We don't have the next class together, so can you walk me to class?"

"S-sure." Throughout the whole walk Sakura-chan was all I could think about. Not just her, but that Kyuuketsuki jerk. Argh. It's so aggravating.

"Syaoran."

"Yes Sae." We're just outside her next class now.

"I know who you're thinking about. You're with me now remember? That means you can't still be in love with that stupid Kinomoto. You know what will happen if I suspect the slightest hint that you're planning anything right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class. And so do you. So go."

"Alright."

"Meet me after school at my locker. And don't you _think_ about following that Kinomoto got that?"

"Yes."

**Sakura P.O.V. **-After School

"So Sakura-chan?"_ 'Oh no. Tomoyo-chan found me.'_

"Yes? What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

"What song are you and Kyuuketsuki-san singing?"

"Oh, 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked."

"Oooo, Sakura-chan, that song is so romantic! He's totally into you."

"Y-you too Meiling-chan."

"Don't forget about me!"

"HOE! Eriol-kun! Y-you guys are way to into this plan."

"Maybe so. But you have to admit he likes you. Why else would he ask you to sing that incredibly romantic song with you?"

"Cause Tomoyo-chan's taken with Eriol-kun?"

"Ok listen Sakura-chan. I've been with you in drama. Well, me and my sweet Tomoyo both. But anyway I've seen the way he looks at you. He really does like you."

"Besides, you got lucky, who better than the one and only Kazune Kyuuketsuki? He's like the most wanted boy in school. Well him and two other boys, one being my boyfriend."

"I thought there was a fourth."

"Really who?"

"Umm. . . Ryou something."

"Oh yeah, Meiling you're totally cute. And he's totally hot. I'm so hooking you up with him."

"Hoe! I gotta go meet Kyuuketsuki-san in Penguin Park. Gotta go. Tell me how it goes with Meling-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" I run as fast as I can towards the park. I look around as i rub since we didn't specifically say which part of the park to meet at. I finally spot him by the swings and run over to him.

"S-sorry I'm late!"

"That's fine. I just got here."

"That's a relief. So do you want to start blocking or just a sing through?"

"Sing through if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Come on lets sing on the swings."

"Alright."

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

_'I wonder if Sakura-chan is here already. Just my luck to live somewhere where I have to pass the park. But we had to come this way. Sae would suspect something if I tried to avoid it. Then she would know I didn't actually go to get her drink during lunch.'_

"Hey do you hear singing?"

"Huh? Uh, no. Come on, lets go home." "

No way I want to eavesdrop. Come on, let's see who's making a fool of themselves." _'Man I wish I could oppose her.' _Suddenly I hear an angel's voice.

SAKURA:  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me

_'I-it's Sakura-chan! Daidouji-san was right, she does have a beautiful voice. She sounds even more angelic than ever.'_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

KYUUKETSUKI:  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

_'Man, he sounds pretty good. I hate to admit it.'_

BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

_'Th-they have a perfect harmony. They sound almost perfect together.'_

KYUUKETSUKI:  
Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

BOTH  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

KYUUKETSUKI:  
(spoken)  
What is it?

SAKURA:  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked

I hear laughter next to me. It's Sae. "Ahahahahahahahahaha, that was hilarious let's go Syao-syao."

"Alright."

"Did you hear them? The guy was ok, but she just ruined it."

"She wasn't that bad. She was actually really good. Come on admit it."

"Fine whatever you say. I'll let you protect her this time since I had a good laugh. Come on lets go home."

"Alright."

_'I hope she doesn't stay too long with him. I seriously don't like him.' _I look back when Sae isn't looking I see that jerk put his arm around MY Sakura-chan. _'I swear if I was alone he would be beat up to a bloody pulp. He's lucky I'm with Sae.'_

* * *

YAY another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, thank you to all who reviewed. I look so forward to you feedback. Please review. School will start again Monday so I might or might not post a new chapter tomorrow. After Monday I'll probably start posting one a week. Depending on how mush homework and or projects I get. But don't worry I'll at least try one a week. Thank you again and please review!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	6. No Chemistry?

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Since it is thanksgiving break here I'm going to post as much chapters as I can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_"Did you hear them? The guy was ok, but she just ruined it."_

_"She wasn't that bad. She was actually really good. Come on admit it."_

_"Fine whatever you say. I'll let you protect her this time since I had a good laugh. Come on lets go home."_

_"Alright."_

_'I hope she doesn't stay too long with him. I seriously don't like him.' I look back when Sae isn't looking I see that jerk put his arm around MY Sakura-chan. __'I swear if I was alone he would be beat up to a bloody pulp. He's lucky I'm with Sae.'_

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

The rest of the week went just swell. Not for me though. For a certain emerald eyed beauty. She has been spending every single second with him. Wednesday, I saw them walking to school together. And now she's invited him to sit with us. And what's the worst part you ask? She still acts as if she wants to be friends with me. It's not as great as it should sound because she's always with him when she wants to have friendly talks. And Sae's always with me too. I can see her giving Sakura-chan death glares every time she talks to me. Sakura-chan may be dense, but even she knows when someone doesn't want to be around her. She's been trying to find a way to talk to me. Sometimes before the classes we have that Sae doesn't. But Sae's been keeping me when I walk her to classes that I barely make it in time to my other classes with Sakura-chan. I'm glad she's trying to be friends with me though. But I'm sure that if she tried any harder Sae's going to pull something. I have to do something, something to have Sakura stay away from me. I have to protect her no matter what.

**Sakura P.O.V. **-Friday: Lunch Time:

"So, Sakura-chan? How's it going with Kyuuketsuki-san?" Meiling-chan asked.

"It's going really well. I think we might have a shot in getting into districts this year. He says that we might even get best in show. But I wouldn't go that far."

"Why not Kinomoto-san? We've been doing really well."

"Yes but Sensei-san said that we're missing something. She wouldn't tell us what though. It's something we have to 'find out for ourselves'."

"Hmm. . . I saw you two rehearse. Maybe what you need is more chemistry with each other." Tomoyo-chan said.

"You really think so?" I saw her quickly glance at Syaoran-kun. "Oh I know so. How about you two go out on a date? You to get to know each other better."

"That's a great idea Daidouji-san. What do you say Kinomoto-san?" I quickly glance at Syaoran-kun. He doesn't seem phased. In fact he doesn't seem to be paying any attention to what we're saying. I guess he really doesn't love me anymore. I guess it really is time to move on. Like Syaoran-kun did. And Kyuuketsuki-san is a great guy. But still, I love him so much I gotta continue with the operation. Forgive me Kyuuketsuki-kun.

"Sure. I'll have to ask my dad though."

"Alright. Here I'll give you my cell number so you can text or call me what he says ok?"

"Alright. I'll give you mine too."

The rest of lunch went fine. Although Syaoran-kun didn't look so happy. Shouldn't he be happy? He's with Kurasaki-san, with the one he loves. Before I knew it, school ended. And we're all walking home together. Unfortunately Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun live in a different direction. So it's just Kyuuketsuki-san, Meiling-chan, Syaoran-kun, Kurasaki-san, and me. Then came the fork in the road where Meiling-san and the others separate.

"I guess I'll see you all Monday!"

"Whatever." says Kurasaki-san. I can tell she hates me. But I don't see why. No matter what I do Syaoran-kun just ignores me. Maybe his family got it wrong. Maybe he feels nothing for me and is actually really happy with Kurasaki-san. In response Syaoran-kun just groans and turns away. He's been really cold to me around Kurasaki-san. But he warms up to me in the classes we have together without her so I don't understand why he's cold to me around her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan just ignore them. And if your dad says yes promise me you'll call me and tell me all the details ok?"

"No problem."

"Kinomoto-san allow me to walk you home."

"Hoe? S-sure Kyuuketsuki-san." I hear a growl behind me. Or maybe it was just me.

"Great. Bye everyone."

"Bye guys!" I call after him. And we're on our way. The walk was quiet but not awkward. It was actually pleasant. It's fall so there was always a nice cool breeze.

"I would like to ask something Kinomoto-san."

"Sure anything."

"In the past you always turned down every guy that asked you out. Then when Li-san and Meiling-chan came you agree to go out with me. Even if it is for the competition I'm sure you would've refused if they weren't here. What made you change your mind? Is it really because of the Li kid?" I stiffen. And he noticed. "I-I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"N-no. It's alright. It's just that before, I never really liked those boys. It's really complicated. I wish I could tell you."

"If your father says yes, will you tell me on our date? I don't want to force you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"You're really kind Kyuuketsuki-san. It's a deal. I'll tell you on our date."

"Great!" Oh gosh he has a great smile. I can't help but smile with him.

"Well here we are. Thank you for walking me home." I bow.

"No thanks necessary."

"I'll call you ok?"

"Sure later." I stare after him. _'You really are kind Kyuuketsuki-san.'_

I enter my house and before I can say any greeting I hear is a loud rumble.

"Sakura I'm hungry." What else is new. I giggle.

"Alright Kero. Let me just put my bag away and change. Then I'll start dinner ok?"

"YAY!"

"Oh is my dad home?"

"No not yet."

"I see."

"Why is something wrong?"

"Well, I need his permission to go out on a date this weekend."

"Uh-uh. No way Sakura. You're never going out with that brat ever again."

"Relax Kero. It's not Syaoran-kun."

"It better not be. Who does he think he is? Ditching you for some other girl. I swear Sakura, I'll protect you from that brat. He deserves whatever Tomoyo and the Li girl have in store for him. He's never to be near you as long as you have me and Yue."

"Yue feels the same way you do?"

"Well of course. He doesn't like to show any emotion, but he does care about you. Like me and the cards."

"Thank you." I hug the small guardian. "No what would you like for dinner?"

"PASTA!" I giggle.

"Ok I'll make pasta."

Just as I was finishing setting the table I hear a familiar voice.

"I'm back! Oh Sakura you made pasta? I'm sorry it was my turn to cook today. But the lecture ran a little late."

"It's ok. Kero's stomach was complaining anyway."

"Well it looks delicious. Thank you Sakura."

After dinner my dad insisted on doing the dishes. Suddenly I remember my date with Kyuuketsuki-san.

"Oh! Dad? Can I go out tomorrow? I have a date."

"With a boy?"

"Um. . . y-yes."

"Is it Li-san? I saw him the store Wednesday I think with Kurasaki-san." Yes I told my dad about them.

"N-no. He's with Kurasaki-san remember? It's with Kyuuketsuki-san. He's the one who asked me to sing with him for districts."

"Ah yes, I'm fine with it. You better enjoy yourself while you can. Touya said he's going to come home for Christmas and you know how he gets with you and boys."

"REALLY HE'S COMING!"

"Yes. Now go on your date ok? Have fun while you still can. But be careful ok? I have to leave early tomorrow so remember to lock the house."

"Ok. Thank you dad!"

I rush upstairs and call Kyuuketsuki-san.

"Hello, Kazune speaking."

"Hey, it's me Sakura."

"Oh Kinomoto-san, what's up?"

"My dad said yes."

"Great. How about we meet at the Twin Bells shop at noon?"

"Ok. I've been meaning to visit Maki-san. I have to pick up my pay check too."

"Great see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

I hung up and called Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan and we three way talked. Tomoyo insisted I come over so she could choose my outfit. I could never say 'no' to her. But that night was the first night I slept soundly ever since I found out about Syaoran-kun and Kurasaki-san. Maybe it was because I was so excited about my date.

* * *

YAY another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed. By the way, thank you to all who reviewed. I look so forward to your feedback. Please review. School will start again Monday so I might or might not post a new chapter tomorrow. After Monday I'll probably start posting one a week. Depending on how much homework and or projects I get. But don't worry I'll at least try one a week. Thank you again and please review!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	7. Telling the Truth?

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. I was really busy this week but reading your reviews and the alerts and favorites inspired me to update the next chapter. So heare it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_"Hello, Kazune speaking."_

_"Hey, it's me Sakura."_

_"Oh Kinomoto-san, what's up."_

_"My dad said yes."_

_"Great. How about we meet at the Twin Bells shop at noon."_

_"Ok. I've been meaning to visit Maki-san"_

_"Great see you tomorrow."_

_"See you tomorrow."_

_I called Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan and we three way talked. Tomoyo insisted I come over so she could choose my outfit. I could never say no to her. But that night was the first night I slept soundly ever since I found out about Syaoran-kun and Kurasaki-san. Maybe it was because I was so excited about my date._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"Wow Sakura-chan! You look so cute!"

Hey, remember last chapter when Tomoyo-chan insisted on choosing my outfit for my date with Kyuuketsuki-san today? Well I really didn't have a choice. She showed up at my house like three hours before the time we agreed to meet and dragged me to her house. But I gotta admit I did look kinda cute. Tomoyo-chan made me this pink floofy skirt that goes up to about mid thigh, a cute white long sleeve shirt made out of delicate material. But it was a really low v-neck so I had to wear a pink top under it, and knee high white boots. I told Tomoyo-chan to NOT put make up on me, but as usual she refused my offer. Though I'm happy. She put really light eye shadow, some mascara, eyeliner, and glossy lip gloss. It was 11:30 when she got done with me. Her timing was perfect as usual. It gave me more than enough time to go to the Twin Bells. I guess she knew I wanted to visit Maki-san today. I grabbed my jacket and Tomoyo accompaned me to her front door

"Bye Sakura-chan! Have fun on your date ok?" She says while giving me a farewell hug.

"Ok. Thank you Tomoyo-chan, for helping me get ready. Even though you have a date with Eriol-kun to get ready for yourself."

"No need to worry, I'll be ready in a jiffy. Now go. Don't keep him waiting."

At the Twin Bells:

11:50. I got here a little early. I guess I shouldn't have ran here. I enter the shop.

"Welcome to the Twin Bells! Oh! Sakura-chan how are you? It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has. Sorry I haven't been able to help out since school started. Is there anything new?"

"Yes. A whole bunch of things. Feel free to look around. And don't worry about it. I enjoy your help on your breaks. You should go and have fun during that time not work. Oh, which reminds me, here's your paycheck from the last time."

"Thank you. And I don't mind at all. I love being here and helping you out. I'l try to come back soon to keep working." I say.

"Well your always welcome here."

"Thank you." I say as I bow respectfully.

"By the way Sakura-chan, if you don't mind me asking, what's brought you here?"

"Well, you see I have a date today and we both decided to meet in your shop. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is. Now tell me, who's the lucky guy? Wait let me guess. . . It's Li-san is it not?"

"Bzzz bzz. You're wrong. It's actually Kyuuketsuki-san. He's been here before remember?"

"Ah yes, Kazune-kun. He's become a regular here. But Sakura-chan, what happened to Li-san. I thought you loved him."

"Well, yes I do but, he has a fiancé now. And no it's not me Maki-san."

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I know how much you loved him and-"

"It's fine Maki-san really. I need to move on. Moping about it will get me anywhere."

"Sakura-chan!" I turn to see a pair of beautiful bright blue eyes staring at me.

"Oh hi Kyuuketsuki-san!"

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I check my watch. It reads 12:01. I can't help but laugh

"You're not that late. Just by one minute. I'm not going to count you against it." I giggle.

"Good. So shall we go?"

"Sure. Bye Maki-san! It was nice seeing you again! I promise to stop by and help soon too."

"Ok. Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Kazune-kun."

"Bye!" We both call out. We're almost out the when we hear Maki-san's voice again.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe?"

"If there's ever anyone you want to talk to about, well you know that you know you can always come to me. After Tomoyo-chan of course."

"Thank you Maki-san. I'll take you up on that."

"So where are we going Kyuuketsuki-san?" I say after we exit the Twin Bells.

"We're going to get ice cream at Dumbo's if you don't mind."

"Of course not Kyuuketsuki-san. I love that store!"

"I was hoping you would."

At Dumbo's:

"Mmm. Its really good!" I say savoring every bite of my bubblegum flavored ice cream. Kyuuketsuki-san got strawberry flavor.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Well how's yours? I always wanted to try your flavor."

"Hmm really? Want to find out for your self?"

"Sure." Kyuuketsuki-san holds out his ice cream cone out to me. And I start to blush. I hesitate for a second. "Have a taste." he encourages me. Slowly I lean towards the ice cream and taste some of it.

"Wow this one's really good too. They even put real strawberries in it!"

"Can I have some of yours?"

"Huh? Oh umm sure." He grabs my hand that holds my ice cream on it and bends over to lick mine without any hesitation. I wouldn't have freaked out but he was so close to me I swear he could've felt my face burning from all the blushing.

"Interesting. They put little balls of bubblegum instead of just artificially flavoring it. You pick a delicious ice cream Kinomoto-san."

"Th-th-thank you Kyuuketsuki-san."

"Your very welcome." The rest of the time we were there I tried concentrating on our conversations. Mostly about districts. I almost forgot about my ice cream.

"Oh Kinomoto-san your ice creams melting."

"I look down and see it already seeping through the napkin. I quickly try to capture the melting ice cream into my mouth. I finally succeed and even out the ends so none will seep through the corners any time soon.

"Your adorable Kinomoto-san. You know that?" He says as he hands me a napkin. I feel the sticky ice cream on my cheeks. Embarrassed I take the napkin from him and start wiping my face.

"Well a lot of people have told me that. Mainly Tomoyo-chan though." I say as I laugh.

"You should believe them though. You're very cute Kinomoto-san" I stare into his eye's. Captivated by them. It's almost as if he's locked me in place by just looking at me. I feel a blush creeping into my cheeks and I realize how close we are. I look down at his lips. I wonder how it would be like to kiss him. I've never kissed a guy before. Except my dad but that's just on the cheek and it doesn't count. Before I know it I find myself leaning in toward him. And to my surprise I see him leaning too. Our lips almost meet when suddenly a certain brown haired, amber-eyed boy flashes in my mind and I quickly pull away and turn my head away from Kyuuketsuki-san. Long akward pause. Suddenly I hear him say:

"I'm sorry." I turn back to him and see a hurt expression in his eyes. Even though he tries to hide it with a smile I can see I hurt him by rejecting the kiss. I was about to say something but he catches me off guard when I see him smile.

"We should get going with the rest of our date. Come on Kinomoto-san."

"O-ok."

The rest of the date went fine. But I could still see he seemed upset even though he was trying to hide it with a smile. Which was weird seeing him smile so much cuz he usually has serious look on his face. I felt bad. I didn't mean to hurt him. I tried to enjoy myself with him. But his face back at Dumbo's kept haunting my mind. We didn't speak of the incident. Our date is almost over and Kyuuketsuki-san is walking me home. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Kyuuketsuki-san." I hear myself blurt out.

"You didn't like the date?

"N-no. It's not that. I had fun really. It's just that I'm sorry about what happened at Dumbo's'"

"Oh that. Don't worry about it. It was my fault."

"How can you say that? I'm the one who turned away from you."

"Yes but it was my fault for putting you in that situation." I was about to argue when he interrupts. "Please don't argue with me. Besides I know that there's someone else you love." I stare at him in shock. How did he know? I guess he read my mind because he said,

"I overheard you and Maki-san talking. I guess I get it now. The reason you would always turn every boy who asked you out, it was because you already loved someone. Li."

"Y-yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said as he wiped my face with his gentle touch.

"Hoe?" I hadn't noticed tears falling from my cheeks. But they were. And I knew why. I felt horrible. And I'm a horrible person for using Kyuuketsuki-san to get Syaoran-kun back and possibly taking him from his happiness. If I continue this, I'll surely hurt one or both of them.

"I'm so sorry."

"I told you, it's not your fault. I should have been considerate to your own feelings."

"No it's not about the kiss anymore, it's so about you. I'm sorry. I'm doing something horrible to you. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not Kinomoto-san. You're a very good person. Please don't cry. Do you want to talk about it?" I ponder on his question. He deserves to know. Doesn't he? He's a kind person even though he looks serious most of the time. He deserves to know the truth after all that I have been doing to him.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"I promise."

"When me and Syaoran-kun were in 5th grade, Syaoran-kun told me he loved me. At first I was surprised because I never suspected it and we've been through. . . a lot. I thought it over and remembered all the times we spent together and all we've been though. And I realized I loved him too. But he told me a day before he had to go back to Hong Kong. I couldn't tell him my feelings. But hen came back in the summer for the Tomoeda Fair. But every time I tried to tell him uh, stuff happened. But I finally got to tell him how I feel about him and we promised to love each other, and he promised to come back. And he did except. . ."

"He came back with Kurasaki?"

"Yes. He's engaged to her."

"What? I didn't know that."

"Yes they are."

"That jerk."

"N-no it's alright. Sometimes you can't help it when you fall in love."

"I know. But it's not your fault. This doesn't make you a horrible person."

"It does when I use a nice guy to try and get him back." I tried avoiding his eyes. I could feel him staring at me now.

"And would that nice guy be me?"

"Yes. His family doesn't approve of his fiancé. They would rather I be with him and they asked me to try and get him to fall back in love with me. So Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan made 'Operation: Make Syaoran Jealous' and it involved another guy. The first one to ask me out that day actually. And it was you. I'm so sorry for using you. I can understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

"I would never leave you Kinomoto-san."

"Hoe? But you have every right to."

"Yes, but I'm too much in love with you. And I just want you to be happy. And if this Li jerk makes you happy then I'll help you get him back." His words surprised me.

"Kyuuketsuki-san, you're so nice. Thank you." I say as I hug him. I hear him laugh.

"You're welcome. And if we're going to try to pull of your operation successfully then we have to act like a true couple." He says as he grabs my hand. "So from now on you can call me by my first name ok?"

"Kazune-san?"

"But we are 'going out'" He says as he winks at me.

"K-Kazune-kun?"

"Yes. Can you say it again?" he says lifting my chin gently with his index finger as he starts to lean forward.

"Kazune-kun."

"Thank you. It sounds beautiful when you say it." I blushed furiously as he continues to lean towards me. His eyes capturing my own.

"Y-you can call me Sakura then."

"Sakura-chan." This caused me to blush even more and his eyes are pulling me closer to him.

"You know, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. And I would do any thing for you."

"I. . . I know. Thank you."

We're about to close the gap. And this time neither of us turns away from each other.

* * *

YAY! Another chapter done. Starting Monday I'll be very busy cuz I have a show opening. So I might or might not be able to post a new chapter. I promise I'll try hard to do so. If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me. I have complete writers block. Wasn't even sure how to end this chapter. Sorry Syaoran wasn't in this chapter. XP. But I hope you enjoyed. And thank you to all who reviewed. I look so forward to your feedback. Please review.

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	8. After the Date

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. I was really busy this week but reading your reviews and the alerts and favorites inspired me to update the next chapter. So here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_". . . And if we're going to try to pull of your operation successfully then we have to act like a true couple." He says as he grabs my hand. "So from now on you can call me by my first name ok?"_

_"Kazune-san?"_

_"But we are 'going out'" He says as he winks at me._

_"K-Kazune-kun?"_

_"Yes. Can you say it again?" he says lifting my chin gently with his index finger as he starts to lean forward._

_"Kazune-kun."_

_"Thank you. It sounds beautiful when you say it." I blushed furiously as he continues to lean towards me. His eyes capturing my own._

_"Y-you can call me Sakura then."_

_"Sakura-chan." This caused me to blush even more and his eyes are pulling me closer to him._

_"You know, Sakura-chan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you. And I would do any thing for you."_

_"I. . . I know. Thank you."_

_We're about to close the gap. And this time neither of us turns away from each other._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V**

I was amazed that Tomoyo-chan hadn't bombarded me with questions about the date throughout the first half of school. In lunch I found out why.

"YOU FOLLOWED US AROUND AND VIDEO TAPED EVERYTHING?"

"Of course dear Sakura-chan." she smiled as if nothing happed. "So you guys are officially 'going out' huh?" I turn to Kazune-kun pleading for help with my eyes. He put a hand around my shoulder and pull me close to his chest

"Yes we are." High-pitched squeals fill the air. Luckly none were from Eriol-kun. That would be weird. But he just gave us an approving smile.

"I can't believe you guys are actually together. And you know what it means to be official don't you?"

"Umm not really."

"Hello Sakura-chan. The big first kiss. Which for you is very big for you since it actually was your first kiss." I start blushing furiously. Seriously with all that's been going on I lost count how many times I've blush. I'm like a blushing machine.

"I feel honored Sakura-chan."

"Ehehehehe."

"No way. You two kissed?" Meiling-chan reacted

"Y-yeah."

"No reason to be embarrassed. Come on Meiling-chan I'll show you the vid." Eriol-kun and Meiling-chan instantly gathered around Tomoyo-chan and her camera.

"Tomoyo-chan. . ." I start to complain.

"Shush Sakura-chan it's starting." Meiling said.

"Kazune-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Cover your ears." I say as I start covering my own.

"Why?" He asked copying my movements.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That's why." I say uncovering them. I hear him chuckle next to me. The little group in front of me replay the video.

I sneaked a peek at Syaoran-kun. Glaring as usual. But it seemed much more intense this time. And then, as usual, Sae said something to him so he would pay attention to her again. I knew he didn't like Kazune-kun. Maybe the operation was going to work after all. Kazune-kun might have seen my face because he gave me a kiss on top of my head. I looked up at him confused as to why he did that but he just gave me a reassuring smile.

In many ways Kazune-kun reminded me of Syaoran-kun. They both never really showed any emotion. Always with a serious look on their faces. Both mysterious. And strong fighters. He told me so on our date. But when either of them smiled it always made me feel better. As if I were flying endlessly. Which I do actually know what it's like since I have the Fly Card. So the smile he gave I knew was real. I leaned against his chest with my head resting on his left shoulder as he put an arm around my waist to support me.

I'm walking to my locker with Kazune-kun to get my materials for my other classes when I see a silhouette of a person blocking my locker. Can you guess who it was?

"What are you doing here Syaoran-kun?" (if you guessed him you are correct! *hands cookie*)

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. But can you move over a bit? I need to get my materials."

"Not until _he _leaves."

"But Kazune-kun is-"

"Alone Sakura-chan."

"O-ok. Go on ahead. I'll see you in Drama." Kazune-kun is reluctant at first but I give him my I'll-be-fine smile while making a peace sign with my left hand which never really worked on anyone, but Kazune-kun just nods, kisses my forehead and goes of to class. Syaoran moves over to let me go to my locker.

"So what's up? Why aren't you with Kurasaki-san?"

"Never mind that. Are you really going out with that jerk?" His hands are crossed in front of his chest. His hands clenched into fists.

"Yes I am. And he's _not_ a jerk."

"Why would you even go out with him?"

"Why do you care who I go out with now?" That left him speechless. I've just about finish getting my materials and finished locking my locker. Out of habit I quickly check the security of the lock.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." I start walking when suddenly his hand hits another locker to my right blocking my route to class.

"What Syaoran-kun?" I ask innocently, hoping he would forget.

"You didn't answer my question." He said sternly. _'Crap. What am I going to do? If I stare in his eyes any longer I'm afraid I'll blurt out the truth'_

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _'YES! Saved by the bell. Literally.'_

"I'm going to be late. I'll see you later." I duck under his arm and start heading to Drama. But he grabs my left arm and stops me. "Syaoran-kun I have to go."

"Fine. But meet me in Penguin Park after your rehearsal got it? I know when you get out so don't try to avoid it. Promise me this ok?"

"I don't know if I can keep that promise."

"And why not?"

"Hmm. Try answering this. Why should I be the only one to keep promises between us?" Again that left him speechless. I shook my arm off his grasp as I felt his grip weakening and started heading to class again. And this time he let me go.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 8 is done! My show went on great. It's over and I'm sad. Haven't cried yet but I'm sure it'll kick in sooner or later. Probably after this chpter is posted. XD. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed chapter 8. And thank you to all who reviewed. I look so forward to your feedback. Please review I really want to know what you think about my fanfic. If not I don't know whether you all like it or not. And your reviews drive me to update faster. Again PLEASE REVIEW

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	9. Sakura's Feelings

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. YAY my winter break has started! I was really busy this week but reading your reviews and the alerts and favorites inspired me to update the next chapter. And since I'm on break I'll try to update even more. Well anyway here is chapter 9. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters and plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_. . ."Syaoran-kun I have to go."_

_"Fine. But meet me in Penguin Park after your rehearsal got it? I know when you get out so don't try to avoid it. Promise me this ok?"_

_"I don't know if I can keep that promise."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Hmm. Try answering this. Why should I be the only one to keep promises between us?" Again that left him speechless. I shook my arm off his grasp and started heading to class again. And this time he let me go._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"What did he want Sakura-chan?" Kazune-kun asked. We're in Drama class sitting in the back of the audience and supposed to be rehearsing for our event that we would be auditioning with but not many people were. They were all just socializing.

"He wanted to know why I'm going out with you." I hear Kazune-kun chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that if he's worried about who you go out with, them he must be getting jealous."

"Really? Huh. I guess I never considered it while we were talking." Kazune-kun chuckles again and pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Sakura-chan, you're so cute when you're dense."

"Hoe? What do you mean dense? I'm not _that _dense."

"I say this because I care about you. Yes you are. But that's one thing I like about you."

"I guess I'll have to pay more attention then."

"It's ok Sakura-chan. You don't have to change. You're perfect just the way you are. And if that idiot Li can't see that, then he's not worth you."

"Thanks Kazune-kun. Oh yeah I almost forgot. He wants me to meet him in Penguin Park after our rehearsal after school."

"Are you going?"

"I don't know. I kind of have to. I pass the park on my way home. I would take an alternate route, but it's my turn to cook dinner tonight so I have to get home early to start. But I don't feel like being alone with him to answer his questions."

"Hmm. How about I walk you home then."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you. Besides we are 'going out'. As your boyfriend it is my responsibility to walk you home safely."

"Thank you so much Kazune-kun!" I tightly hug him.

"Are you two rehearsing?" We pull away as we hear sensei addressing us.

"Hai!" We both exclaim back. She turns away from us and continues scribbling in her notebook. We giggled quietly and continued socializing. Every year our school has a talent show, which happened to be tomorrow and some how the conversation turned to it.

"So what are you planning to do for the talent show this year Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe. . . sing. But I don't know what to sing yet."

After school came and Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, and Meiling-chan knew about my encounter with Syaoran-kun. Meiling-chan went home but Eriol-kun stayed with me, Kazune-kun and Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan had choir rehearsal after school too. And we all ended about the same time. They made up an excuse to go out on a date together, but I knew they were going to follow us just as soon as we were at a reasonable distance away. What I pondered about mostly throughout the day was how Syaoran-kun would be able to get away from Kurasaki-san. I'm sure he would ask Meling-chan for help.

Kazune-kun and I talked most of the way. But as we were nearing Penguin Park I started to get nervous and my hands started to get all sweaty. I accidentally let out a nervous moan. But Kazune-kun took my hand in his and gave me a reassuring smile. Instantly I felt better and leaned my head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand. Kazune-kun is never one to show much affection towards someone. So when he shows me he cares it makes me go all floaty. I closed my eyes and wished that Syaoran-kun wouldn't come. I wanted to enjoy this moment I had with Kazune-kun. I didn't even care if Tomoyo-chan was off somewhere near us taping.

"So you came." My eyes flew open as I heard the familiar velvet voice. Instinctively my head turned towards where the voice came from. There stood Syaoran-kun leaning against the biggest cherry blossom tree in the park dressed in his street clothes. Who would have known that a pair of jean, a T-shirt, and pair of converse could make one person look so hot? It might just be because he was Syaoran-kun though. I quickly snapped out of my daze and answered his question.

"Yes. I do pass by here on my way home."

"Why is _he_ here?" His velvety voice sounded sour. I was about to answer but Kazune-kun responded for me.

"I'm here to walk _my_ girlfriend home." I hear a low roar come from Syaoran-kun.

"She's not your girlfriend."

"I'm afraid so _Li_."

"You shut-up. I'm here to talk to her not you."

"Well by all means go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Alone." Syaoran-kun said intensifying every letter.

"If you want to talk to me, you're going to have to say what ever you want in front of Kazune-kun too." I said putting while putting on my poker face. I wasn't going to let Kazune-kun fight this on his own. Besides this is between Syaoran-kun and me.

"But-"

"If you can say it to me then you can say it to him. Or else I'm going home." Syaoran-kun ponders for a bit. I thought he was about to give up and let me go.

"Fine." He says. I give Kazune-kun a victory smile. He just winks at me.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're dating him."

"Is it bad that I date someone Syaoran-kun? Do you not like it?" I say.

"No I don't." He says. I see him clenching his hands into fists. He's trying to hold back his anger. Maybe he is getting jealous.

"And why's that?"

"Because I just don't!"

"And how does that make you feel?" I say mimicking a psyciatrist voice.

"Don't talk to be like that Sakura-chan! You wanna know how it makes me feel? It makes me feel mad! Confused! Heck hurt even! I hate the idea of you dating some guy! He could break your heart. He could be using you!" Suddenly all my emotions stated coming out. I couldn't help it. Why would he be feeling those things if he's content with Kurasaki-san?

"And why should you care who I date! You know all those feeling you're feeling! Multiply them by ten cuz that's how I felt when I saw you and Kurasaki together back at the airport! I thought I heart would shatter into a billion pieces! And when you went to kiss her in front of me I thought my heart would stop beating all together! So what? You're the only one allowed to break our promises? The most important one we had? I waited for you Syaoran-kun! I never stopped loving you! I felt horrible hurting every guy who asked me out. I thought we would be so happy together once you got back. I stayed loyal to you Syaoran-kun! And how do you repay me? By engaging to someone else! You're the one who broke my heart first! Kazune-kun would _never_ do that. I know he cares about me. And he will help me put my heart back together. He's the one who will try hard to make me happy." I was crying now. I know I could barely stand up but Kazune-kun was supporting me just by being by my side and squeezed my hand for reasurence. If it weren't for that I would have forgotten he was here.

"Sakura-chan please, you can't possibly imagine what I've been through for you. Please Sakura-chan, I don't want you to get hurt"

"You're the one who hurt me the second you introduced me to her. I-I wanted to leave and run away. It's taken all my strength to smile and talk to you as if nothing happened between us. Before I was dating Kazune-kun, my heart would sink every time you smiled at Sae. It was a beautiful genuine smile. And from then on I knew I couldn't make you happy. D-does she really make you happy Syaoran-kun? C-can she really give you something I can't?" I say sobbing. There was no longer a point to try and stop my tears.

Syaoran-kun is silent for a second and stares of to the right of him. I feel a chilly wind blow from the right. I see his expression completely changes and stares at me with almost lifeless eyes and he answers in a loving tone, "Yes. Yes Sakura-chan. She's the one who makes me to most happiest in the world."

I stare down into the grass taking in every word Syaoran-kun said to me. I want him back. I want to be with him. **_I_** want to be the one to make him happy. But I can't. I guess I never could. I slowly get out of Kazune-kun's grasp and walk towards Syaoran-kun. I hear Kazune-kun follow me. I'm about 5 inches away from him now. I look up to see his face. His eyes warm me to the core. But I have no right to them. Because I can't be the one he loves. And I see that in his eyes.

"I understand." I manage to say. "I'm sorry. I hope you're happy with Kurasaki-san. I know it makes her mad when I just talk to you."

"Yes. It would be better if you stopped."

"I thought at least we could still be friends. C-can we?"

"No. I'm sorry. I wish we could. But I don't even feel that kind of love for you anymore. It's better if you never speak to me again Kinomoto" I swear my heart completely broke right then and there. I knew I wasn't allowed to call him by his first name anymore. And I knew the truth. He didn't love me. And that hurt most of all. But I managed to keep a composed face. But the tears kept falling.

"I just want you to be happy. So I will let you be." I want to run away but I can't. I'm rooted in my spot staring and Syaoran-kun's beautiful eyes. He's the one who breaks our contact.

"Goodnight Kinomoto." He says while walking away from me.

"G-goodnight Syao- Li-san." I say in a quiet tone.

I don't remember what happened after that. I just woke up in the morning in my bed. I guessed Kazune-kun brought me home. I saw my calendar and it read in my handwriting: TALENT SHOW TODAY! As I was getting dressed and doing my normal morning routines Kero-chan told me what happened. Kazune-kun had brought me home. He even cooked dinner for me but left before Otou-san got back. Throughout the school day I avoided Syaoran-kun as much as I could. He and Kurasaki-san no longer sat with us. We all had to stay after school to prepare the auditorium for the talent show. I know knew what song I wanted to sing. And I would dedicate it to Syaoran-kun. As my last gift of love to him.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 9 is done! And like I said before the chapter started, I'm on break so I should be able to update sorry I couldn't update this on Saturday like I usually do. I hope you liked it none the less. If any of you have any ideas for songs for Sakura to sing please sent me a PM. Something that explains what she feels going on with her and Syaoran and Kazune. And thank you to all who reviewed. I look so forward to your feedback. Please review I really want to know what you think about my fanfic. If not I don't know whether you all like it or not. And your reviews drive me to update faster. Again PLEASE REVIEW!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	10. Sakura's Song

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed and who gave me song ideas. Sorry that the songs didn't get in though. My friend showed me the song I chose. At first I was skeptical but the lyrics really told Sakura's feelings really well. So for you all I looked at the lyrics not the singer. Also readers are asking about what Syaoran thought of the encounter. So for you all here it again only through Syaoran's P.O.V. Well anyway here is chapter 10. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_. . . "I'm sorry. I hope you're happy with Kurasaki-san. I know it makes her mad when I just talk to you."_

_"Yes. It would be better if you stopped."_

_"I thought at least we could still be friends. C-can we?"_

_"No. I'm sorry. I wish we could. But I don't even feel that kind of love for you anymore. It's better if you never speak to me again Kinomoto." I swear my heart completely broke right then and there. I knew I wasn't allowed to call him by his first name anymore. And I knew the truth. He didn't love me. And that hurt most of all. But I managed to keep a composed face. But the tears kept falling._

_"I just want you to be happy. So I will let you be." I want to run away but I can't. I'm rooted in my spot staring and Syaoran-kun's beautiful eyes. He's the one who breaks our contact._

_"Goodnight Kinomoto." He says while walking away from me._

_"G-goodnight Sy- Li-san." I say in a quiet tone._

_I don't remember what happened after that. I just woke up in the morning in my bed. I guessed Kazune-kun brought me home. I saw my calendar and it read in my handwriting: TALENT SHOW TODAY! As I was getting dressed and doing my normal morning routines Kero-chan told me what happened. Kazune-kun had brought me home. He even cooked dinner for me but left before Otou-san got back. Throughout the school day I avoided Syaoran-kun as much as I could. He and Kurasaki-san no longer sat with us. We all had to stay after school to prepare the auditorium for the talent show. I know knew what song I wanted to sing. And I would dedicate it to Syaoran-kun. As my last gift of love to him._

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

"Syao-syao where are you going?" I should have known it wouldn't be easy getting away from her. But Sakura-chan's rehearsal is about to end I have to get away some how.

"Mother has asked me to pick up some stuff at the store." Her face drops and gives me an I-don't-believe-you look.

"I'll come back soon I promise" I say as I kiss her head. I quickly snake through the door before she can say anything else. Gosh I hope she doesn't suspect anything. I can only imagine what measures Sae would take if she found out I lied to her and went to meet Sakura.

I got there early so leaning against the biggest cherry blossom tree in the park. This tree has always been our favorite. I see two figures coming from the horizon. I can tell one of them is Sakura right away. I can't even see the person next to her. All I can see is Sakura's beauty radiating from her.

"So you came." I say. I can't help but smile as I see her staring at me.

"Yes. I do pass by here on my way home." I now notice the person next to her. It's Kyuuketsuki.

"Why is _he_ here?" I said inflicting my anger at every word.

"I'm here to walk _my_ girlfriend home." A low roar escaped from my chest.

"She's not your girlfriend."

"I'm afraid so _Li_."

"You shut-up. I'm here to talk to her not you."

"Well by all means go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

"Alone." I said making every letter clear to him.

"If you want to talk to me, you're going to have to say what ever you want in front of Kazune-kun too." It was Sakura-chan who said it. Which took me by surprise.

"But-"

"If you can say it to me then you can say it to him. Or else I'm going home." I ponder for a bit. The determination on Sakura-chan's face tells me that she's serious.

"Fine."

"So what do you want?"

"I want to know why you're dating him."

"Is it bad that I date someone Syaoran-kun? Do you not like it?"

"No I don't." I say while clenching my hands into fists to keep my anger from coming out.

"And why's that?"

"Because I just don't!"

"And how does that make you feel?" She says while mimicking a psyciatrist voice. She's toying with me. I couldn't take it anymore my anger just came out and I found myself screaming

"Don't talk to be like that Sakura! You wanna know how it makes me feel? It makes me feel mad! Confused! Heck hurt even! I hate the idea of you dating some guy! He could break your heart. He could be using you!" Something changed in Sakura-chan because she also started blurting out her feelings.

"And why should you care who I date! You know all those feelings you're feeling! Multiply them by ten cuz that's how I felt when I saw you and Kurasaki together back at the airport! I thought my heart would shatter into a billion pieces! And when you went to kiss her in front of me I thought my heart would stop beating all together! So what? You're the only one allowed to break our promises? The most important one we had? I waited for you Syaoran-kun! I never stopped loving you! I felt horrible hurting every guy who asked me out. I thought we would be so happy together once you got back. I stayed loyal to you Syaoran-kun! And how do you repay me? By engaging to someone else! You're the one who broke my heart first! Kazune-kun would _never_ do that. I know he cares about me. And he will help me put my heart back together. He's the one who will try hard to make me happy." Tears were falling from her face. I'm the one who make her cry. I felt horrible. I wanted to go up to her and just take her in my arms and comfort her. But I was not the one she needed that from.

"Sakura-chan please, you can't possibly imagine what I've been through for you. Please Sakura-chan, I don't want you to get hurt"!" I say almost sheepishly yet desprate.

"You're the one who hurt me the second you introduced me to her. I-I wanted to leave and run away. It's taken all my strength to smile and talk to you as if nothing happened between us. Before I was dating Kazune-kun, my heart would sink every time you smiled at Sae. It was a beautiful genuine smile. And from then on I knew I couldn't make you happy. D-does she really make you happy Syaoran-kun? C-can she really give you something I can't?"

I stare to the right to think about her question. A wind blows and I feel something change within me. Suddenly Sae is all I think about. Almost as if I was put under the spell of a love potion or something. I can't stop thinking of her. I _do _love her. "Yes. Yes Sakura-chan. She's the one who makes me the most happiest in the world."

I see Sakura-chan walking towards me with Kyuuketsuki following. And for some reason I'm not as angry with him as I was a minute ago. She stares at me as if looking for something in my eyes.

"I understand." I hear her say after a while. It's almost a whisper. "I'm sorry. I hope you're happy with Kurasaki-san. I know it makes her mad when I just talk to you." And that made me think of Sae again. And the look on Sae's face angered me because Sakura-chan was the one who was aggravating her.

"Yes. It would be better if you stopped."

"I thought at least we could still be friends. C-can we?" I don't want to see my Sae angry any more. I want to see her happy. When she's happy so am I. I would have thought I could love Sakura-chan as a friend but when I look in my heart I realize I don't anymore. But there's still something there.

"No. I'm sorry. I wish we could. But I don't even feel that kind of love for you anymore. It's better if you never speak to me again Kinomoto"

"I just want you to be happy. So I will let you be." Sakura-chan and I stare into each other's eyes. But Sae is still in my head. Suddenly I realize I had to get back to Sae. She's waiting for me back at the house. I start walking back.

"Goodnight Kinomoto."

"G-goodnight Sy- Li-san." I hear her say in a quiet voice. If I didn't have good hearing I wouldn't have heard her. Hearing her call me by my last name again suddenly makes my chest tight. But I ignore it and head back to my house. I look back behind me and see Kyuuketsuki help Sakura-chan walk her back to her house. Well at least I know she'll get home safely.

"Why hello there Syao-syao." I hear a sweet but kind of deadly voice whisper in my ear. I jerk back in shock.

"Oh. Uh. . . Hi Sae."

"So you didn't go to the grocery store. You went out to see _her_."

"I know. I'm sorry for lying to you." I apologize as I pull her close to me.

"I saw everything. So I'll forgive you." She says as she leans over the kiss me. Sae forgives me so everything is all right.

The next day at school, Sakura-chan was avoiding me. Also it was the last day to purchase tickets for the talent show. Sae really wanted to go. So we both stood in line, which took most of the lunch period. I thought it would be fun. I had no problem with Sakura-chan avoiding me. It meant I could spend more tome with Sae. But every now and then Sakura-chan's voice rang in my head. Always saying the same thing. '_Li-san'_. And every time it would make my chest go tight.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

30 minutes until the talent show started and about 20 of them Tomoyo spent trying to pick out my outfit. I was the only one in our group who would be performing in the talent show. During the time they were auditioning, Tomoyo-chan was out with her mom on a trip, Eriol-kun was out sick, Meiling-chan wasn't here, and Kazune-kun decided to work light and sound for the show since they were short. Tomoyo-chan was the only one I told about my song other than Kazune-kun.

"Aww Sakura-chan. Don't worry, I'll make sure he sees you perform. I don't care if I have to tie him to the chair he's sitting on to watch it live, or kidnap him and make him watch it in my house in HD."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. But we have less then 10 minute to make it to the school. I'm already late from the call time."

"Don't worry we'll make it."

I don't know how Tomoyo-chan does it. We got to the school in 5 minutes flat. I was one of the last ones to perform. There would be an award to the best act. I didn't care if I won. I just wanted to let Syaoran-kun know how I felt. Although, there was one person who was exceptionally good. He played Bratja from Full Metal Alchemist on the piano. He even sang it. Ironically his name was Edward. But his last name wasn't Elric. That would be a little weird. But he did cosplay as Edward Elric. I really hope he would win.

It was almost time for me to go on. I started doing warm ups quietly backstage to relax my muscles, mind, and voice so I wouldn't freeze up on stage. The assistant stage manager signaled me to go on. I took a deep breath and went downstage center where a mike and a stool was already set. Good old techies. You gotta love them. If I wasn't a drama kid, then I would've froze up right then and there. Luckily my teacher taught me how to overcome it. I quickly searched the audience for Syaoran-kun. I found him in the third row center. Next to him were Kurasaki-san, Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan (with her camera), and Eriol-kun. But all I could see was Syaoran-kun. I never took my eyes of him.

"Good evening everyone! I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I will be singing 'The Way I Loved You' by Selena Gomez. Before I start I'd like to dedicate this to a very special person. My first true love." I think I heard awws form the audience but I wasn't paying attention. All I could notice was Syaoran-kun. The music started to play.

_Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know,  
Maybe I'll leave and  
laugh about it someday_

_But not today, no_  
_Cause I don't feel so good_  
_I'm tangled up inside_  
_My heart is on my sleeve_  
_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_

_And it might be wonderful_  
_It might be magical_  
_It might be everything I've waited for,_  
_A miracle_  
_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_  
_with someone new_  
_It could never be the way I loved you_

_Letting you go is_  
_making me feel so cold, yeah_  
_And I've been trying to make_  
_believe it doesn't hurt_

_But that makes it worse, yeah_  
_See, I'm a wreck inside_  
_My tongue is tied and my_  
_whole body feels so weak_  
_The future may be all I really need_

_And it might be wonderful, yeah_  
_It might be magical, uh oh_  
_It might be everything I've waited for,_  
_A miracle_  
_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_  
_with someone new_  
_It could never be the way I loved you_

_Like a first love,_  
_the one and only true love_  
_wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_  
_I loved you like you loved me (oh)_  
_Like something pure and holy_  
_Like something that can never be replaced_

_And it was be wonderful,_  
_It was magical,_  
_It was everything I've waited for,_  
_A miracle_  
_And if I should ever fall in love again_  
_with someone new_  
_Oh, It could never be the way_  
_No, It will never be the way_  
_I loved you_

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

I knew Sakura-chan meant me. She never took her eyes off of me. And the way she was looking at me, the way she sang the song, I could tell she poured all her heart and soul into it. She truly loved me. And I betrayed her. After her song ended I remembered I loved her. With all of my heart. But something was stopping me. I don't know what. But something inside me kept telling me that I wasn't allowed to love her. But what could it be?

* * *

YAY! Chapter 10 is done! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm sorry I promised it on Christmas Eve. But I ended up posting on Christmas day. Or night or whatever. Thanks to all who gave me suggestions for Sakura's song. And like I said in the beginning of the chapter my friend showed me the song I chose. At first I was skeptical but the lyrics really told Sakura's feelings. So for you all I looked at the lyrics not the singer. Also you can decide if Sakura won or not. And thank you to all who reviewed. I look so forward to your feedback. Please review I really want to know what you think about my fanfic, and especially this chapter. If not I don't know whether you all like it or not. And your reviews drive me to update faster. Again PLEASE REVIEW! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! *hugs*

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	11. Changing Feelings

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed and to all who faved and added this story to their alert Well anyway here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_**Syaoran P.O.V.**_

_I knew Sakura-chan meant me. She never took her eyes off of me. And they way she was looking at me, the way she sang the song, I could tell she poured all her heart and soul into it. She truly loved me. And I betrayed her. After her song ended I remembered I loved her. With all of my heart. But something was stopping me. I don't know what. But something inside me kept telling me that I wasn't allowed to love her. But what could it be?_

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

After the talent show ended, we went home. I was in my room lying on my bed and Sakura-chan's song was still stuck in my head. The way she sang it, she was expressing her love for me. I want to return her feelings but-  
**Knock, Knock!**

"Come in." I say sitting up. Sae enters through the door and sits next to me on my bed.

"Syao-syao?

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You've been quiet ever since the talent show."

"No. Nothings wrong." I say as I pull her closer to reassure her.

"Come on Syao-syao. You know can't lie to me. You were thinking of that Kinomoto girl weren't you?" I was thinking about lying to her. But something stopped me. I could never lie to anyone. Much less Sae.

"Yes." I answer.

"Do you love her?" Now this is unexpected. Do I love her? Sure her song left something deep in my heart. But did I love her?

"I don't know." I answer truthfully.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Sae." I say while I kiss her forehead. She leans over so our mouths are inches away from each other.

"Syao-syao, you can't have two number ones. You have to choose me or Kinomoto." She says and she kisses me. I've kissed her plenty of times before. But somehow this one seems different. **You don't love her.** A voice in my head said.** You don't love Sakura Kinomoto. She's holding you back. She doesn't love you either. Why else would she be with Kazune Kyuuketsuki? **_Stop it. She's my friend._** You really believe that? She wanted to be your friend. But you just pushed her away. She tried everything to get you to love her, but you never budged. Why? Because you already love someone. Sae Kurasaki.**

"So who is it?" Sae asked interrupting the voice in my head.

I'm sorry, who's what?"

"Your number one. Me or that Kinomoto girl?" Again the voice in my head started. **Sae. You love Sae. **_No Sae just-_ **Forget Sakura Kinomoto. Make her suffer by never speaking to her again. Focus all your love on Sae. And hate Sakura. Never associate with her. **The voice over powered me.

"You are Sae." I say lovingly.

"I'm your what?" She says leaning over me.

"You're my number one." I say closing the gap between us.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Yesterday I tried avoiding Syaoran-kun as much as possible because I wasn't ready to face him. But after the talent show I hope I could have gotten through to him. So now today I was ready to face him. Unfortunately, he was always with Kurasaki-san. So I never got a chance to talk to him. That is until our math class together. Geometry. One of the classes we had together without Kurasaki-san. Our sensei likes to make it as fun as possible.

"Ok everyone for this worksheet we're gonna split it in half with pairs. So I want you all to pair up with someone in the class who shares the first letter of your name with you. You will each determine who does which side and help each other if you're stuck. And after a few minutes you will go over what your partner did. Then, we will see which group got the most correct. The winner will be excused from the homework assignment today." You would think there would be more than one person who started with an S in our class. But no it was only Syaoran-kun and I. So I turned my desk around to face his since he sat behind me. His chin was resting on his right hand and the way the light was hitting him from the window to his left made him look almost godly.

"So, umm, which one do you want to do Syaoran-kun?" His face met mine and his eyes stared into mine. His eyes were the same as when he first transferred into my class in 4th grade. Cold and full of anger.

"It's Li to you Kinomoto." Is velvet voice turned icy. I flinched without knowing. I guess my song was futile.

"Sorry _Li-san_. So which one do you want to do?" Unfazed by my emphasis on his name he answered.

"I'll take the back side. It's the hardest and I know you're not the best in math."

"Hey that's not true. After you left I decided to work harder on my grades. And since then, I never got anything below an A. I promise."

"Is that so?" He says while raising an eyebrow and leaning over to make sure there wasn't a trace of a lie in my face.

"Yes that is so, _Li-san_." I say also leaning in. Our faces were inches apart. But he just leaned back in his chair and said,

"Ok fine then. You do the back side. I'll do the front side. And how about we make a race? Who ever finishes first is the best in math." The backside was harder but I wanted to show him I have improved.

"Deal." I said.

And we both got straight to work. The some of the other groups were talking to their partners to reassure their answers with some of the problems. The back part wasn't as hard as I though it would be. After 3 minutes we both exclaimed simultaneously: "DONE!" We stared at each other.

"I guess, we're equally best in math now huh?" I say.

"Not so fast Kinomoto. We need to make sure our answers are correct. I don't want to get anything wrong because of you and miss the opportunity to skip a homework pass."

"Same here Li-san." I say and we switch papers. I looked over his work and answers. As I thought he didn't get anything wrong. When I finished checking over his I looked up and saw him still checking mine. Probably triple checking. I was confident that I didn't get anything wrong. And the surprised expression on his face told me I was right.

"Impressive. They're all correct."

"Same to you Li-san. I did promise you I worked hard did I not? And I _never_ break my promises." I say sternly. Before he can say anything I take my paper from his hand and hand him his.

"You should copy my answers down now. I already have yours." I take out the piece of notebook paper where I copied his answers to and transfer them to my worksheet quickly before giving him my worksheet to copy my work. After I finished I got up and threw the notebook paper into the recycling bin and moved back to my desk. I was about to move my desk back to it's original position when suddenly I saw a strong hand across my desk. I looked up to see Syaoran-kun.

"Sit down. We need to talk." I sat down obediently. My desk still turned to face his. He stared deeply into my eyes.

"Kinomoto, after today I want you to leave me and Sae alone." I knew this was coming and yet I still had to try and stop the tears from falling.

"I know." I said. "I'm guessing you didn't like my song from last night?"

"No I liked it. You have a great voice." I look at him hopefully. "But. . ." '_Oh great. He said 'but'. And 'but' can only mean one thing.'_

"But my efforts didn't make a difference did it." I said looking down. I couldn't bear to see his face anymore. If I did, the tears would surely fall.

"No. I love Sae. And you're just standing in my way from loving her with all my heart." I swear my heart sunk to the bottom pit of my core. I was just an obstacle to him. I sneaked a peak at him and I saw him smiling. I didn't have to see his face while he talked about Sae. Because the way he used his levels when he talked about her explained it all. He was happy with her. And I _was_ an obstacle in his way that stopped him from being happy. I want nothing more than to see a smile on his face. And if that means letting him go to someone else then ok.

I looked straight at him and put my best smile on. "I hope you're happy with her then. I promise never to bother you or Kurasaki-san ever again."

Sensei interrupted us. Syaoran-kun and me won. But I kept my promise. I didn't speak him or Kurasaki-san for that whole day. Time went on and I avoided them for the whole week. The only thing that got me through the week was Kazune-kun. He kept me strong and when we were alone he let my cry on his shoulder. He understood me and never asked about Syaoran-kun. He just comforted me whenever I needed it. And I was glad he did. I was glad I have a friend like Kazune-kun. But could I possibly have him as something more? Something inside me wanted it so.

* * *

YAY! Chapter 11 is done! I love reading all your reviews and responding to them. But I am unable to respond to some of them personally because of link issues so I shall respond to them at the end of every chapter for the ones that do not allow me to respond to them. Here goes!

**inuyashangel- **I hope this chapter cleared it up. If not feel free to ask what confuses you. I hope to respond without spoiling anything.

**NaTsUmE_4EvAh-** Thank you so much!

**Karin-** I tried getting one right after you read you're review. I don't usually reread what I wrote but I'll try to do that from now on.  
Thanks for the advice! I'll try to get better at it. ^^. And no, I'm not learning Japanese. I would like to learn it though. I know some small words. XD. Thanks for the advice again!

One last thing to all readers. Would you like to see Sakura and Kazune together? Or should Sakura just think of him as a friend and nothing more? You decide. Please Review. I love hearing what you have to say. -^^-

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	12. Sakura's Decision

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed and to all who faved and added this story to their alerts. I'm really sorry for not updating faster but I know you want to read so I"ll shut up and let you read chapter 12. More apologies at the end. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_"Kinomoto, after today I want you to leave me and Kurasaki alone." I knew this was coming and yet I still had to try and stop the tears from falling._

_"I know." I said. "I'm guessing you didn't like my song from last night?"_

_"No I liked it. You have a great voice." I look at him hopefully. "But. . ." Oh great. He said 'but'. And 'but' can only mean one thing._

_"But my efforts didn't make a difference did it." I said looking down. I couldn't bear to see his face anymore. If I did, the tears would surely fall._

_"No. I love Sae. And you're just standing in my way from loving her with all my heart." I swear my heart sunk to the bottom pit of my core. I was just an obstacle to him. I sneaked a peak at him and I saw him smiling. I didn't have to see his face while he talked about Sae. Because the way he used his levels when he talked about her explained it all. He was happy with her. And I was an obstacle in his way that stopped him from being happy. I want nothing more than to see a smile on his face. And if that means letting him go to someone else then ok._

_I looked straight at him and put my best smile on. "I hope you're happy with her then. I promise never to bother you or Kurasaki-san ever again."_

_Sensei interrupted us. Syaoran-kun and me won. But I kept my promise. I didn't speak him or Kurasaki-san for that whole day. Time went on and I avoided them for the whole week. The only thing that got me through the week was Kazune-kun. He kept me strong and when we were alone he let my cry on his shoulder. He understood me and never asked about Syaoran-kun. He just comforted me whenever I needed it. And I was glad he did. I was glad I have a friend like Kazune-kun. But could I possibly have him as something more? Part of me wanted it so._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V. **-Li House Again

"You guys really didn't have to come again." I say staring at Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan.

"Don't be silly Sakura-chan. We're here to support you!" Tomoyo-chan says taking my hand in hers and giving me a reassuring smile.

"Even though my dear Tomoyo would rather have it go differently, we're here to back you up on you're decision." Eriol-kun says patting my back.

"Thanks you guys! You don't know how much I love you!" I say hugging them at the same time.

"Well it's time Sakura-chan. Go for it." I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell of the Li mansion. After a few seconds the door opens to reveal a tall, gorgeous messy chestnut haired, amber eyed, teen. In other words Syaoran Li.

"What are you doing here Kinomoto? I thought you promised not to bother me or Sae."

"I'm actually not here to see you or her. I have an 'appointment' if you will, with your mother."

"What are you-"

"Xao Lang! Is that Kinomoto-san? Please let her in. I have an appointment with her and her friends." Syaoran-kun's face looks shocked for a second but he quickly goes back to his serious face and steps aside to let us in. He leads us to the family room (which in my opinion is more like a living room since it's so big. But it doesn't have a TV or any other electronics.) His tall, slender, beautiful mother was already there waiting for us. Along with Meiling-chan.

"Thank you my son. Now please let us have our privacy. Don't even think about eavesdropping on us ok? Go out with Kurasaki-san or something."

"Yes mother." Syaoran-kun says as he bows respectfully and leaves closing the door behind him. I wait a few minutes to make sure it's ok to talk.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Wei-san is out there to make sure he or Kurasaki don't try anything to see what's going on. There's only one way into this room and it's through that door."

"Oh. OK. Umm well then, Li-sama, I'm sure that Meiling has already told you?"

"Yes. She has told me that you will no longer do anything to win my son's heart back. But I must ask, why have you given up on him?"

"Actually I think it's the other way around. I thought that if Syao- Li-san loved me even one bit still, I could probably have him fall in love with me again. But as things progressed I realized he's given up on me a long time ago. And he loves Kurasaki-san. He's happiest with her not me. I love your son and I want him to be happy. I wish I could fight for him. I really do. But if he's not going to be happy with me then what's the point? I don't want to force him to fall in love with me. I'm sorry Li-sama. I truly am. But I'd rather see your son happy with someone else than miserable with me."

"You really are a kind person. And it's a shame my son won't see you for who you are. I'm guessing he fell in love with you for many reasons. Who knows why he would fall out of love with a person like you. I understand completely. Go on and find someone to fill in Syaoran's place then. I support you completely who ever you choose." I stand up ready to go.

"Thank you for understanding." I bow respectfully. Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun do the same and follow me out.

"Kinomoto-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for sacrificing your happiness for my son. I hope one day he realizes what you did for him. And I wish you happiness."

"Thank you."

Meling-chan followed us out.

"What are you gonna do now Sakura-chan?"

"Actually I have a date with Kazune-kun today."

"Wow really? I'm going out with my boyfriend too. Maybe we'll see each other in town."

"Yeah. How are you and Naito-kun doing?"

"We're fine. Thanks to Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun for hooking me up with him. Along with Kyuuketsuki. Who knew he and my Ryou were such great friends? And he sure can pick good friends. Ryou's such a sweetheart."

"Hey we're happy to play cupid anytime aren't we Tomoyo?"

"You bet!" Tomoyo-chan agreed.

"You know what? We should all triple date! It would be so cool!" Meling-chan exclaimed.

"How about for the Tomoeda Winter Fair?" Eriol-kun suggested. The Tomoeda Winter fair always landed in the week of Christmas. Which means we would be out of school. In fact, tomorrow was the last day before the break.

"Sure." We all agreed.

"Then it's decided we shall go on Thursday. Sound good?" There were many agreeing comments. I glanced at my watch.

"Uh oh. I gotta run. I don't want Kazune-kun to freeze to death by waiting for me. Bye guys!" I say already heading off. I hear a chorus of byes behind me.

~(skip to the park)~

"Kazune-kun! Sorry to make you wait!" I hear him laugh as I catch my breath.

"Don't worry about it."

"B-but you could've frozen to death or something." He puts an arm around me.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. So let get on with the date ok?"

"Sure. Lesse it was my turn to choose right?"

"Yup! So where are we going?"

"THE DOJO!" I exclaim.

"What?" Obviously he wasn't expecting that.

"Well it was either that or the arcade. But you don't seem like the kind to play many video games. And you're always talking about how you like to fight. And how you need to get better at it to protect me. Plus you had to cancel your teaching lesson with the kids to come on this date with me. And I'm not having that."

"But Sakura-chan, really its ok if I miss one day or two."

"No. It's my turn to choose remember? Besides I always wanted to see you fight." He gives a defeated sigh.

"Fine. But there is no way I'm letting you in the mat. Those guys are always looking for a fight." I pout but I agree to his terms. After all he has done for me, I want to do something nice for him too.

At the Dojo:

Kazune-kun's fighting was incredible. He seemed even more serious and focused when he was fighting. Which surprisingly got me thinking of how much hotter it made him look. I don't like comparing him to Syaoran-kun but I think they're both on an equal level when it comes to the martial arts. I wonder who would win in a fight?

Suddenly two shadowy figures loom over me. I look up to see the two most beefiest men I've ever saw.

"Hey there cutie. What brings you here?" '_Really? They're trying to hit on me?'_

"Nothing. I'm just here to watch."

"How about I show you some moves?" The other one says. These two are seriously scaring the crap out of me. They could probably break me like a toothpick with one hand.

"N-no thank you. I'm fine." I manage to reply.

"Aw come on don't be like that." Suddenly the man grabbed my right arm.

"Hey let go of me!" I shout trying to free myself from his grasp.

"No way." The other one says. I think about using the Power Card but that would reveal my magical abilities and I don't want people I don't trust to know. Suddenly I hear Kazune-kun's voice. What is usually so nice and relaxing around me is now sour and full or anger.

"HEY! LET GO OF HER! She's with me!" They turn to see who it was. Their eyes practically bugged out of their eyes. Suddenly the two beefy men drop me and fall to the ground. They began bowing so deeply their noses were practically touching the ground. And I bet they actually were.

"We're so sorry Kyuuketsuki-sempai!" _'Sempai?'_ I thought. _'Wait. Could Kazune-kun really be their-'_

"We had no idea she was with you."

"So your saying that if she wasn't with me you would continue what you were doing? Would you do that to every girl?"

"We're so sorry!"

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Sakura-chan!" They turned to me and bowed even more deeply, if that was possible.

"We're sorry!" They said.

"You two get up and go run 30 laps. No taking breaks and come straight back here so I can teach you a lesson on how to treat girls."

"Y-yes sir!" They said running off. Still astounded from the fact that two beefy men bowing to Kazune-kun I stayed speechless rooted to my spot. I knew Kazune-kun was strong by watching him fight. But could he really beat up those two? I barely noticed Kazune-kun make his way towards me.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" He says taking my right arm to examine it. I winced a little. It hurt when I moved it. Unfortunately Kazune-kun noticed.

"It doesn't look too bad. Nothing's broken but I say you don't use it for a while. It's probably a sprained muscle. The way it is now it should be better in about 4 days. So don't strain it ok?" He said as he took out a cloth and gently tied it around my shoulder so my right arm could rest inside it. His eyes became full or sorrow in the process.

"Thank you for protecting me."

"It's a mans job to protect the women he loves." He says sweetly while looking into my eyes. His eyes still looked sad. "But I couldn't fully protect you. I'm sorry"

"No. Don't worry. It's fine really. It was my idea to come here anyway remember?"

"Still. It's my fault you got hurt."

"No it's not. Really I should have been paying attention." He looks up at me. His eyes full or worry and sadness. I don't like seeing him sad. I want to make him happy like he always did when I had trouble with Syaoran-kun. I put my left hand (the not tied up one) on his cheek and go up on my tippy toes and gently kiss him on the other cheek. "Please don't be sad. I don't like it when you are. It makes me sad. Smile for me ok? I know you don't do it often but it makes me feel so much better when I see you truly smiling. It makes me happy." I see a smile forming on his lips and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Ok Sakura-chan. I'll do anything for you. I'll smile only for you." I hug him back with one arm. We stayed like that for a few moments.

"Kazune-kun? Earlier those guys called you sempai. And umm I was wondering. . .are you really. . ." I hear him chuckle though his chest. Which sounds very smexy I must say. I step back to look at him.

"Yes I teach adults how to fight along with little kids. They actually wanted me to teach here after I graduated from this place. It pays good money. But I gotta tell you that teaching little kids is better that teaching those two. All they care about is their physical strength. Which reminds me I gotta teach them a lesson on how to be nice to girls." I giggle because I know exactly what he meant by that. I've forgotten how close we are now.

"Oh yeah Kazune-kun, before you start beating people up, do you have any plans for next Thursday?"

"The eve of Christmas? No why?"

"Well, after I talked to Li-sama we all decided to go on a triple date to the Tomoeda Winter Fair. Meiling-chan and Naito-kun, Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, and you and me! What do you say?"

"I would love to go." He says while kissing my forehead.

"Ok but I won't let you buy anything too expensive for me. Now that I know why you always have cash with you and insist on paying on our dates. You shouldn't be wasting you hard earned money on me."

"Well what if I want to spend it on you?"

"Well too bad cuz I'm not letting you anymore. I want to pay you back. I've been working at Maki-san's store for a while now so I have money now too. So let me buy something for you at the fair ok?" I hear him laugh. Suddenly the two beefy guys come back panting like dogs on a hot summer day. Clearly out of breath.

"Alright. Anyway my next lesson is about to start. Afterwards I'll treat you to some hot cocoa." He says winking at me.

"No let me pay half ok?"

"Alright." He says with a chuckle and goes off the teach his lesson.

~(After the Dojo and the hot cocoa)~

"Thank you for walking me home. And for letting me pay for half of it." I say sipping my warm hot cocoa.

"You're welcome. It seemed to make you happy. And now that winter break is about to start we can spend more time with each other."

"Uh huh." I say smiling warmly at him. I don't have to worry about hurting him anymore. Now that Syaoran-kun made his decision there's nothing I can do to change it. But I want to make Kazune-kun happy for always being there for me. Who knows maybe he can be my number one. Or maybe he always has been. A fierce cold wind blows making me shiver.

"You better go inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay. Be careful on your way home."

"I will." I turn to face the door struggling to get my key in. Though my shivering fingers weren't helping. I finally manage to open the door.

"Oh, Sakura-chan?" I turn around just in time for Kazune-kun to catch me off guard by planting a sweet kiss on my lips. We haven't kissed on the lips since our first date together. Before I could kiss him back he pulls away. "I'll see you later." He says in a husky voice. I stand there dazed for a few seconds after he leaves.

"Oi Sakura! Get in here. You'll freeze to death out there!" I hear Kero-chan yelling behind me. I snap out of my daze and head inside and start taking off my shoes.

"By the way there's someone here to see you. And you're lucky he didn't see what happened out there with you and Kyuuketsuki." Who could it be? I look to see two pairs of male tennis shoes and two pairs of women shoes and one pair of tiny baby shoes for a male on the floor.

"Could it be? Are they really here Kero-chan?" I say excitingly. He nods. I quickly kick off my boots and slip on my house slippers and run to the living room to see. . .

* * *

YAY! Chapter 12 is done! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating faster. I promised you all I would update before I went back to school. But I wasn't able to. My computer's internet broke down. I'm so terribly sorry. I'll try to update faster from now on! I tried making this chapter longer than the rest to make up for the lost time. Thanks to all for waiting patiently. And to all who have been supporting me since the beginning. Also I know I do a lot of errors so if anyone is interested in being my beta reader please tell me. I don't know how it works so please fill me in on that too.

YAY! The most reviews ever for last chapter! Thank you so much! I will try not to let you all down. And now my responses to those I couldn't respond to personally.

**Review Responses to Chapter 11!**

**BookOfColors-** Thanks. And I know I'll try to do get better at spotting mistakes.

**.blueberries.** Ok thanks. I hope you liked this chapter then!

**hannah_chan1506 **Thanks. Sorry for the wait. You'll have to wait for the other chapters to find out whats next.

**Bunny16 **Teehee I hope you liked this chapter then cuz theirs more where that came from! Especially in chapter 13. But then again chapter 13 will have a big SxS moment. =^~^=

**Anime-luver12 **I hope you like chapter 13 then. But I also hope you liked this chapter too. I don't plan on getting Sakura and Syaoran back together just yet. Apperently a lot of people want to see him suffer so I'll try. But I like Syaoran. But it's what the readers wants that's important!

Teehee. Can you tell I'm excited about chapter 13? Well I am. I got it all planed out. Don't know when I'll update though. I got a lot to do for the next two or three weeks. But I promise to make the next chapter even better than this one. And hopefully I"ll be able to reveal Sae's secret which I know you all want to know about. Anyhoosits, to all the readers, who do you think is in the living room? If you get it right you get a brownie!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	13. Secrets Revealed

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed and to all who faved and added this story to their alerts. I know I took a LONG time to update. But I wanted to make this chapter extra special because so many things are revealed here. And yes I know its super long. But please don't hurt me for that. I'll try not to make the chapters so long from now on if you hate long chapters. But I hope you enjoy chapter 13! It's my favorite so far. And for all that didn't like Syaoran and thought he was a jerk before the spell I hope this clears up why. Ok it's long enough without me babbling so here ya go! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_"Oh, Sakura-chan?" I turn around just in time for Kazune-kun to catch me off guard by planting a sweet kiss on my lips. We haven't kissed on the lips since our first date together. "I'll see you later." He says in a husky voice. I stand there dazed for a few seconds after he leaves._

_"Oi Sakura-chan get in here. You'll freeze to death out there!" I hear Kero-chan yelling behind me. I snap out of my daze and head inside and start taking off my shoes._

_"By the way there's someone here to see you. And you're lucky he didn't see what happened out there with you and Kyuuketsuki." Who could it be? I look to see two pairs of male tennis shoes and two pairs of women shoes and one pair of tiny baby shoes for a male on the floor._

_"Could it be? Are they really here Kero-chan?" I say excitingly. He nods. I quickly kick off my boots and slip on my house slippers and run to the living room to see. . ._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"ONII-CHAN!" I scream as I glomp my brother. He is able to get up fast enough to acknowledge my hug.

"Hey Kaijuu. Haven't seen you in a while." He says hugging me back and ruffling my hair. On any other occasion I would have stomped his foot for calling me that. But I was just so happy to him I let him off this time.

"Hey, what's wrong? You didn't get mad at me for calling you kaijuu."

"I know. It's just that I've missed you that's all." I say tears of joy falling down from my eyes. A smile forms on my brother's face.

"Yeah I missed you too squirt" He says pulling me into another hug. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"What about me Sakura-chan? Are you happy to see me as well?" I turn around to face Yukito. I get out of my brother's grasp and go into Yukito's awaiting ones.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Yukito-san!" I say hugging my old crush. But now he's more like a brother to me. I notice Nakuru-san, Mizuki-sensei, and my nephew Gingi on her lap from behind Yukito-san. I get out of the hug and continue hugging the others.

"Hewoo Aunty Sakuwa" Awwww he said my name. I pick him up as he reaches his small hands towards me. I put him against my hip so I wouldn't drop him. He has most of my brother's looks. Except for his eyes. He has Mizuki-sensei's eyes.

"Sakura? What happened to your arm?" I stare bewildered at my brother. What is he talking about? I look down at my right arm. Still resting in the cloth Kazune-kun did. Flashes of what happened to me earlier come to my head. If I tell him the truth then he won't let me go out with Kazune-kun on Thursday.

"I accidentally sprained it when I was helping move set pieces for drama." Thanks goodness I'm in drama. Go improv!

"What's with the cloth?"

"Oh umm, Kazune-kun wrapped my arm for me."

"That punk who asked you to sing with him for your competition?" I never told him so I'm guessing Otou-san told him through email or phone.

"Yes."

"Hmm. . . from what I can tell he's better for you than that brat." A slight blush creeps upon my cheek thinking about Syaoran and Kazune-kun.

"Ye-yeah. I'm starting to think that too."

"Sakura-chan, may I speak to you alone?" My brother says.

"Hoe? Sure." I say giving Gingi back to Mizuki-sensei and following him to the kitchen.

"Otou-san told me what happened between you two." I look up at him surprised.

"He did?"

"Yes." '_I knew it.'_

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize. He's the one who needs to apologize to you." He says placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think he would do that any time soon."

"I guess you know that that means don't you?"

"Hoe?"

"I'm going to make his life miserable. I won't let him come near you. I don't care if he loves you more than anything in the world. He's not going to hurt you on my watch." I giggle at his protectiveness. It's good to know he hasn't changed.

"Don't worry Onii-chan. He's made up his mind. Besides I promised to avoid him and his fiancé. I doubt he would come to me on his own free will."

"If he does he's in a lot of trouble if you're with me."

"Or me and my other half." We turn around to see Yukito leaning on the door frame. "We're with Touya on this. We'll protect you. I'm sure Kero feels the same way we all do."

"Thank you all so much! I'm so lucky to have you all." I say hugging them.

"Wait. Onii-chan. Does that mean that you approve of me going out with Kazune-kun?" He pauses for a minute considering the possibility.

"Sure, why not." He says in an unhappy defeated voice.

"Good. Cuz I'm going on a triple date on Thursday with Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Meiling-chan, her boyfriend Naito-kun, and Kazune-kun."

"Where to?" He asks suspiciously.

"To the Tomoeda Winter Fair." I hear him sigh.

"Alright have fun. " He says ruffling my hair.

Everything was fine for the rest of the week. Gingi and I became really close. I had to babysit him for some days but I didn't mind. I always made sure to make the evenings fun for him. It was nice having the whole family home. Touya kept on teasing me. I wouldn't let him off sometimes. But most of the time I'd let them slide because he would have to go back to his home after new years.

Before I knew it Thursday came. And luckily my arm is all better! Tomoyo-chan came on Wednesday to pick out my outfit. Unfortunately she kept me up all night to pick my outfit. She settled on black skinny jeans along with a simple white sweater with knee high white boots since it would be cold the next day. But because we stayed up so late I woke up late and saw it was a little less than one hour before I was to meet with everyone at the fair. I quickly got ready (thank goodness I took a shower the night before), and checked myself before I put on my coat, grabbed my handbag and left.

"Hey Kaijuu, eat something before you leave!" My brother screamed before I shut the door.

"I'll eat something at the fair! I promise!" I yell before I close the door.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" I yell as I see them in the horizon. I finally caught up to them and started to catch my breath. "S-s-sorry g-guys."

"Not a problem. You're just on time Sakura-chan. It's my fault anyway. Sorry for making you stay up so late. But you look totally hot." Said Tomoyo-chan. A blush crept onto my cheeks.

"No it's ok Tomoyo-chan. It's all thanks to you."

"Yes you did a wonderful job Daidouji-san." Kazune-kun said while taking my hand in his. I looked up into his beautiful celestial blue eyes. The reminder of our kiss a week ago sent me turning red again. I buried my face in his chest to hide my blush. If he knew what I was thinking. . .

"Shall we go now?" Naito-kun suggested.

"Hold on we're waiting on one more couple."Meiling-chan says disappointed. I look around. Hmm that's weird all three couples are here. So who could-

"Sorry we're late!" I hear an over exaggerated high-pitched voice.

"Oh no. Meiling-chan!" Tomoyo-chan said in a whiney voice.

"I'm sorry guys. But Kurasaki heard me when I called Ryou to tell him about it. And I said she and Syaoran couldn't come with us. But then she got mad cuz she doesn't like to be left out of things or to be told 'no' to. So she went and whined to Aunty Yelan and she was getting on her nerves so she said they had to come with us. So yeah. Sorry again you guys. I was completely against it."

"It's ok Meiling-chan. We know you tried your hardest to avoid them coming." I said with a smile to reassure her. Sure our triple date turned into a quadruple one, but as long as I'm with Kazune-kun, I don't care. After the kiss I thought a lot about Kazune-kun and what I think of him. He's always been there for me and I realized I really love him. I told Tomoyo-chan and she suggested I tell him my feelings too. So I plan on telling him today.

"Are you sure Sakura-chan? I mean Syaoran's gonna be here and-"

"No need to worry Meiling-chan. Li-san being here won't bother me one bit."

"Are you sure?" Kazune-kun asked.

"Positive." I say giving him a smile and squeezing his hand.

"Hey guys!" Syaoran-kun says. And we all exchange hellos.

"Well let's not stand here while we got a fair to enjoy! Lets go!" Eriol-kun says while taking Tomoyo-chan's hand and dragging her inside (well outside but you know what I mean. Inside the fair.) Everyone follows. Except Kazune-kun stops me in front of the entrance.

"Sakura-chan. I know Li is here and I don't want you to feel awkward or hurt anymore. So if you want to be with him I can still, you know, pretend to go out with you."

"Well you can pretend if you want but I'm gonna play it real. I think I've finally moved on. Li-kun has made his decision and so have I." I take his hand in mine and get on my tippy toes to quickly peck him on the lips. "Now come on. Lets go." I say pulling him to catch up with the others.

The first thing we do is get something to eat (my stomach had the idea since I kind of missed breakfast.) I was so hungry I let Kazune-kun pay for me. I told him next time would be my treat. Throughout the day I looked for the perfect time to tell Kazune-kun my feelings. I wanted to tell him I loved him too. He always told me he did. And now I can return his feelings.

"Hey guys! Lets go on the ferris wheel!" Meiling suggested. The ferris wheel? That's perfect! I get to be alone with Kazune-kun! And I could tell him I love him!

"Yes let's go!" I say already dragging Kazune-kun towards the ride. I hear the rest following me.

"You're awfully energetic today Kinomoto." I hear Syaoran-kun say behind me. I stop and turn to face him.

"Of course! The one I love is here with me!" I smile at him. Then I take Kazune-kun's arm and continue leading him towards the ride.

"Sakura-chan, back there. Who did you mean?" I giggle.

"I'll tell you soon ok? I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now come on. There's something important I want to tell you in the ride and I can't do it in front of everyone." We finally reached the ferris wheel. "We would all like to ride the ferris wheel please!" I say to the usher.

"Oh are you all a group?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"I see, well, you all came here at the right time. You see it's miss-match hour. For the next hour couples will be paired up with another for the ferris wheel. It's a great way to meet new friends. And since you all are friends I'm sure it would be no problem." Before any of us could protest she pair us up with one another. Tomoyo-chan with Kazune-kun, Meiling-chan with Eriol-kun, Kurasaki-san with Naito-kun, and yup you guessed it. Me with Syaoran-kun.

We all had no choice and got into our carts with our assigned partners. I was so looking forward on telling Kazune-kun I loved him. And now because of this crazy messed up hour I have to find another chance. Uncoincidentally I let out a small disappointed groan. I was too deep into my thoughts I completely forgot about Syaoran-kun sitting in front of me. We had both been quiet for a while so I barely noticed him. Actually it was a bit awkward so my thoughts just wandered off to Kazune-kun. So with all that was quiet inside the cubical Syaoran-kun heard my little groan.

"What? Disappointed to be put in with me or something?" I look up at him and see him smirking.

"No that's not it." I say trying to hide my disappointment. I don't think I did a very good job. I hear him sigh.

"What's wrong then?" I look up in his eyes to see the meaning behind his words. I should've known. He doesn't really care what's wrong. He's just trying to be nice. Which surprisingly this is the first nice thing he's done for me since we went our separated ways.

"Nothing's wrong. Don't worry about it." I say. I don't want to inconvenience him. Unfortunately he keeps on pushing the subject.

**Syaoran P.O.V**

Kinomoto didn't want to tell me what was bothering her. Which was fine by me. I would rather be here with Sae. Stupid miss-match hour. And Kinomoto is a horrible liar. I can tell when she's lying to me. I figured that if she won't tell me then I should guess.

"Is it because it's me in here and not Kyuuketsuki?" Her surprised expression tells me I am correct. Told you she couldn't keep anything from me. "So what's up? It's no big deal. You'll see him once this ride ends."

"I know. It's just that. . . this was the perfect chance to tell him that's all. And because of this hour, I have to find another perfect chance to tell him."_ 'Tell him? Tell him what? What the heck is this girl taking about?'_

"What exactly did you want to tell him?" I ask out of curiosity. She stays quiet for a bit. Then she mumbles something too soft for me to hear. "I'm sorry could you repeat that? And project please." She takes a deep sigh before answering me.

"I-I wanted to tell him that I love him too." A slight ting of pain comes from my chest. What is happening?

"Is that so?" I say casually trying to hide the pain.

"Yes. I realized he's the one I love. He's my number one." As soon as those words leave her mouth I feel another sharp ting coming from the left part of my chest. Where my heart is. Reflexively I clutch where it hurts. It's almost as if someone has stabbed my heart with and invisible sword. And I fall into the floor.

"What's wrong Li-san." As soon as she says my name, I get another stab from the sword. Why is this happening? What's wrong with me? It's not like I'm having a heart attack. There have been no medical records of me, or anyone in my family prone to them. So why-

"Are you ok?" Kinomoto asks, with concern and worry in her voice. She's now kneeling beside me. She gently touches my right shoulder. A touch that was meant to make me feel better but the pain got worse. And suddenly I get a flashback of Kinomoto. I'm at Penguin King Park comforting a crying Kinomoto. But why is she crying? I don't remember. All I can really remember of her is our card capturing days. I know she turned the cards into Sakura cards but I can't remember how she did it. Was I even here during that time?

"Li-san! Li-san are you ok?" She asks with deep concern now. She grabs my other shoulder and turns me to face her so she can examine my condition. Her eyes are filled with worry. And she is very close to me. I am barely able to hold myself up and another flashback invades my head. This time it's when the Earthy broke the ground under us. I was able to get out and time but Kinomoto lost her balance and fell down. I see my younger self grab her arm just in time. But her glove slips from her hand and she falls into the pit. _'SAKURA!'_ I hear my younger self yell after her. Moments later Cerberus in his true from appears with her in his mouth holding her like a lion cub and sets her down beside me._ 'Thank you for worrying about me.'_ She says. _'Oh that's the first time you called my by my first name.'_ I see myself spaz out._ 'It made me happy.'_ she says._ 'Do you mind if I call you Syaoran-kun from now on?'_ I feel myself turn beat red along with my younger self._ 'D-do what ever you want.'_ I hear him say.

I return back to the present. The pain in my chest is still there but the thought of Kinomoto eases it. "Sakura." I say. And again the pain eases. I see her flinch in front of me.

"Y-yes Li-san?" Suddenly the pain returns. But only when she calls me by my last name. Why is that? I clutch my heart again hoping the pain would subside. I am beginning to get weak. Sakura is now helping support my weight as we sit. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Just thinking her name eases the pain. Is there something my body is trying to tell me? It's like there's more to my relationship with Sakura. Like somehow my memories and feelings for her have been locked away. Suddenly the ferris wheel comes to an abrupt stop. The force causes me to loose my balance and my lips collide with Sakura's.

And with that, all of my memories of Sakura Kinomoto return to me. Every single one. I remember our last day at the park. The day I broke her heart again. And I realize that breeze did something. It erased everything I had for Sakura. And Sae was behind it. It made perfect sense. She was there the whole time. She caused me to say and do what I did to Sakura. She brainwashed me. I knew Sae had magic. But it was never as strong as my mothers or mine. She must have been practicing to get it strong enough to control me. And Sakura broke her spell with one kiss. Sakura! All the things I said and did to her while I was under her spell. I remember it all. I hurt the sweet cherry blossom in front of me. And now that I remember, I won't fall for it again. Sakura, startled, pulls away from the kiss.

"I-I'm so sorry." She says bowing her head.

"N-no. I-it was my fault. The ride stopped so suddenly and I lost my balance." I say trying hard not to stutter in front of her. "I-i should be the one apologizing." I say.

"N-no it's alright." She says. We're still very close together. "A-are you alright Li-sa-" I quickly cover her mouth with my hand before she completes my name. Afraid that the pain would come back. Because I relaized I indirectly told her never to call me by my first name again when I broke her heart that last time. Which I'm guessing causes some pain because I want Sakura to love me again, but she is good at keeping her word. But after the kiss, the pain went completely away. Along with Sae's spell.

"Please. You can call me Syaoran again now. I kind of broke it first by calling you Sakura first. So it's ok." I say taking my hand away from her face. We were so close together. Her eyes mesmorized me. I couldn't control myself. I lean in to kiss her again.

"Li- Syaoran-kun please stop!" And I do. Confused as to why I look at her. I see her beautiful face and another flashback comes to me. This time not of Sakura, but of Sae and I. It wasn't really a flashback. But more of a reminder to stay away from Sakura.

_"Kurasaki, give it up! No matter what you say or do, I will never go out with you. I'm in love with someone else so please stay away from me." I say. I'm back in Hong Kong. It's been two months since I got back and Sae Kurasaki has been after me since a week after I got back. Seriously what's her problem? Can't she get that I don't love her?_

_"Is that so Syao-syao?" I growl._

_"I told you to never call me that. You're in no position to give me nicknames."_

_"Oh I'm not am I? Are you sure about that? Because if I were you, I would go out with me. And heck maybe even engage me."_

_"Why would I want to do that?" I feel my blood boiling._

_"Because of your little girlfriend that's why. What was her name? Sakura Kinomoto was it?" I tense. How did she know Sakura's name? I never mentioned it to anyone. Only my family knows about her._

_"What did you do to Sakura!" I roar._

_"Oh I didn't do anything. Yet. If you want to protect her I suggest you go out with me. Or her little secret will be exposed to the world."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I know she's the Card Mistress. So if you want her to continue living a normal life I suggest you go out with me. Or else I might leak it that she's the Card Mistress. Imagine what the very powerful, greedy, clans out here who would do anything to get her with them. Only to use her for her magical abilities. And all the normal people who would only be after her for her magic." I flinch._

_"How do you know who she is?" I say gritting through my teeth._

_"I had my agents do a little check up on your little number one. Who knew you would be in love with the Card Mistress? You know if you want to thank someone, you should thank that Tomoyo Daidouji chick. She's the one who recorded the whole thing. With out her, my agents would have never been able to make copies. Now I have all the evidence I need. Just one click and your precious Card Mistress's secret will be exposed." Arg. I can't let her do that to Sakura. She's worked so hard to keep her secret and I'm not gonna let some selfish brat ruin it for her. I have to protect Sakura no matter what. Even if it means going out with this swine. Even if it means breaking her heart._

_"Fine." I say firmly. "I'll go out with you. For Sakura."_

"Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun?" I snap back into reality.

"What is it Sakura-chan." I see her blush from me calling her by her first name again. And I fell myself turning red from our closeness.

"Umm, you were spaced out for a while there. Are you sure you're ok? Do you feel sick?"

"No. No I'm fine. Again I'm sorry about earlier. I won't do it again I promise." Sakura gives me a concerned look.

"Syaoran-kun. You. . . you're letting me call you by your first name. So does that mean that. . ."

"Yes. We're friends again. _I_ want us to be friends again. If you still want to that is." I say pulling her into a hug. A feel relieved that she hugs me back after a while.

"Of course I want to be friends with you again Syaoran-kun." I sigh a sigh of relief and pull her closer. She might have thought it as a friendly hug. But I put my love for her into it. Because being friends with her is about as close as I can get. I can't love her or her secret will be out. Suddenly the ride starts moving again.

"So umm, Syaoran-kun? When do you think I should tell him?" My mind goes blank for a moment. And then I remember. She was supposed to confess her love to Kyuuketsuki here. But the miss-match hour ruined it. The realization that I was no longer her number one brought the pain in my chest back. But I kept my face calm to not worry her. Besides there is nothing I can do. She no longer loves me. After what I did to her it's only natural that she would give up on me. I don't blame her. I was a complete jerk to her. I just hope he will make her happy. If he does anything to hurt her, he'll have me to deal with.

"I think you should tell him whenever you feel is right Sakura-chan. Follow what your heart tells you." I say getting up and holding a hand to her to help her up as well. We were almost back to the ground and we wouldn't want our friends out there to get the wrong idea. Especially Sae.

"Ok thank you so much Syaoran-kun. But are you sure you're ok? You're not hurting anywhere are you?"

"No I'm fine. Now come. The one you love is out there waiting for you. Earlier when I asked I know you meant him. But I think he got the wrong idea. So I suggest you tell him soon to clear any suspicions,"

"Ok. Thank you so much Syaoran-kun!" The sweet cheery blossom says while giving me a quick friendly hug.

I watch her through out the rest of our quadruple date. I try not to make it obvious so no suspicions would rise within Sae. Because now I have to protect Sakura and be ok with her dating Kyuuketsuki. I want her to be happy. And she certainly won't find it in me after what I've done. Sure they were under Sae's orders and spell but I still did it. All I can do now is watch out for her from afar.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Thanks to Syaoran-kun's advice I feel confident about telling Kazune-kun my feelings. And now that I'm friends with Syaoran-kun again I feel even happier. Still whenever I look at Syaoran-kun, my eyes would just wonder to his lips and I remember our kiss. His lips were so soft and tender. It felt really nice and I went all floaty. I couldn't help it. But I have no right to have feelings for him anymore. He's with Kurasaki-san and soon I can officially be with Kazune-kun.

At the fair we stopped for ice cream. I ordered the bubble gum flavor while Kazune-kun ordered a strawberry one. Like our first date. The ice cream cafe what filled with only two seat tables. It was especially made for couples.

"How do you like your ice cream Sakura-chan?" Kazune-kun asked.

"It's delicious but not as great as the one as Dumbos'. No offence to this place. It's very cute." Kazune-kun chuckles.

"I agree with you. It's good, but it misses something. Dumbos' must put something special."

"Yup."

"Hmm. But still I wonder." Kazune-kun grabs my hand holding the ice cream cone and brings it close enough to his face and takes a lick from my ice cream. A slight blush creeps upon my cheeks. "Just as I thought. It is very different from Dumbos'. They try to get the flavor right with only artificial flavors."

"Ye-yeah. May I try yours?" Kazune-kun looks surprised for a second. But his face lightens and gives me one of his rare smiles that makes my go all floaty. He offers me his strawberry ice cream. It's not bad. But it doesn't have little frozen chopped strawberries mixed inside to give it that extra flavor. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

"So, umm, Sakura-chan. You said there was something important you wanted to tell me in the ride. But you never got the chance because of that miss-match hour right?"

"Oh yeah! But do you mind if we step outside for a bit? This place is a little umm, public." Kazune-kun looks confused a bit, but simply nods and follows me out. We had to pass between Tomoyo-chan and Eriol's and Meiling-chan and Naito-kun's table to get to the door.

"Where are you two off to?" Tomoyo-chan says deviously.

"Oh, umm, we're just off to get some fresh air. Be right back!" We were able to find an ally between the ice cream shop and the other shop next to it. We could technically be seen. But at least not by our friends inside.

"So what's up?"

"Well, remember when you told me you loved me?"

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

Sae was trying hard to get me to pay attention to her. Well she still doesn't suspect that her little spell has been broken. So I try hard to pay attention to her. But the moving figures of Sakura and Kyuuketsuki draw me away. Suddenly I see Kyuuketsuki reach out and lick Sakura's ice cream. And again the invisible sword attacks my chest. But not because my body wants to remember, but because of how Sakura seems to react to Kyuuketsuki. The way she looks at him with loving eyes. Those eyes were supposed to be meant for me. But I pushed them away. Sae stares at me. I realize I'm holding my chest and I suspect I have a painful look on my face.

"Sorry. I think I need some fresh air. I'll be right back. You can have my ice cream if you want ok?" I say quickly and rush out of there. I sneak to the ally next to the ice cream shop. I take deep breaths and try to forget Sakura for a second. It somewhat calms me down but not entirely. Then Sakura's smiling face pops into my head and the pain in my chest slowly disappears. I should be happy that she can move on. Kyuuketsuki will take care of her. But I can't help from what I'm feeling. Still I have to be strong for her.

I am about to head back to the shop when I see a glance of Sakura coming towards the ally. Quickly, I hide behind a stack of boxes in the ally. I sneakily take a peak from above. I'm hidden in the shadows so they wouldn't be able to see me.

"So what's up?"

"Well, remember when you told me you loved me?" Oh great! Thanks a lot Kami-sama. Thanks a lot. You just had to get me to watch Sakura confessing her feelings to him right? Is this my punishment for hurting her or something? Well fine then.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Sakura-chan, I wasn't in any position to tell you that. Especially since I knew you loved Li. You can forget about it. It's cool."

"No. Back then yes I was in love with Syaoran-kun. And I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings then. But thanks to you I was able to be strong no matter what he said to me or what he did to hurt me emotionally. And I guess throughout the process my feelings for you increased. Oh look at me, I'm babbling. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that. . . I love you too Kazune."

They both stayed quiet. Mainly due to Kyuuketsuki's shock. The invisible sword slashed right through my heart this time and my chest felt hot . Almost as if it was to explode. I tried to stay quiet to not give myself away. The pain was almost unbearable though. I knew she would confess to him, but the pain my heart was in told me that even though it was the right thing to let Sakura go, I wouldn't be able to take it. No! I have to put Sakura's happiness before mine. She always did. Finally Kyuuketsuki speaks.

"R-really Sakura-chan? You mean that?"

"Of course _Kazune_ you're my number one now." She says with that happy-go-lucky smile of hers. Overwhelmed with joy Kyuuketsuki pulls Sakura close to him and kisses her passionately. As I watched my love kiss him back. My chest was now in flames. I lost. I had lost Sakura. Thanks to Sae I lost her to him. I know he's not a bad guy. But still I loved her with all my heart. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I promise to never hurt you Sakura. As long as you're mine I shall protect you. Better than he did." He took her delicate hand in his and the both walked back to the shop content to be in each other's arms.

It took me at least 5 minutes to calm my heart down. Even though it was probably shattered into pieces now. My chest felt heavy. Even though I was there for 5 minutes, it seemed like an eternity. I knew I had to do something to get Sakura back. No. She doesn't need a jerk like me. She deserves someone who would protect her and care for her and be with her no matter what. And Kyuuketsuki is perfect for the job. I know he'll take care of her. But I don't intend to marry Sae. I'll have to get her to give me the copies to stop blackmailing me and so I would be sure that Sakura's secret would be completely safe. It would be nice to fight for Sakura. If she knew the truth would she love me again? No. I can't think like that. I have to make Sakura happy. But I can't forgive Sae for putting me under a spell to make me fall for her. She **_will_** pay. But I'm going to need help exposing her.

* * *

OMG finally finished Chapter 13! I'm so happy and proud how it turned out. A little different than what I thought of in my head but still the same concept. I REALLY hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all who reviews last chapter. I really appreciate it. Please Please Please tell me what you think. Especially for this chapter. It's very important to me for this chapter. I put a lot of hard work into it.

Oh and Thanks to **Ametyist213** for being my beta reader. You rock. Thank you for stepping up to the plate and being so patient with me. Sorry I took so long to all my readers.

**Reviews from Chapter 12**

**hannah_chan1506** Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter then!

**MeIsArEmE~ **Lol. Thank you. I'm glad you like it. And in this chapter you got your wish! Sorry Syaoran. XD

**BookOfColors **Yes it is a shiny chapter. Thank you so much. And yes you are correct. Touya is with Kaho, Yukito is with Nakuru, and Gingi is the son of Touya and Kaho. Sorry if you got confused by the parings. *hand brownie* But I'm glad you could remember that far back!

**papaya** Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! And sorry. It kinda got cliché since the last park scene between Syaoran and Sakura. XP I'm sorry. But the true reason why he was mean to Sakura is revealed here. So I hope I didn't make it cliché. It's the only thing I could think of.

Again thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorited my story (and myself) I greatly appreciate it. *bows* and so I dedicate this chapter to every single one of you! These past 3 weeks have been hectic for me but even so I thought you guys deserved a treat for greatly supporting me! And **ShinigamiChop55** don't worry, your fight will come soon! =^~^=

I know you all are busy but please drop me a review! I want to know what you thought of it! Criticism is welcome! I strive to improve myself for you all! Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW!

-Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	14. Helpful Friends

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed. Announcement at the end. Please read! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_"R-really Sakura-chan? You mean that?"_

_"Of course Kazune you're my number one now." She says with that happy go lucky smile of hers. Overwhelmed with joy Kyuuketsuki pulls Sakura close to him and kisses her passionately. As I watched my love kiss him back my chest was now in flames. I lost. I had lost Sakura. Thanks to Sae I lost her to him. I know he's not a bad guy. But still I loved her with all my heart. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other._

_"I promise to never hurt you Sakura. As long as you're mine I shall protect you. Better than he did." He took her delicate hand in his and the both walked back to the shop content to be in each other's arms._

_It took me at least 5 minutes to calm my heart down. Even though it was probably shattered into pieces now. My chest felt heavy. Even though I was there for 5 minutes, it seemed like an eternity. I knew I had to do something to get Sakura back. No. She doesn't need a jerk like me. She deserves someone who would protect her and care for her and be with her no matter what. And Kyuuketsuki is perfect for the job. I know he'll take care of her. But I don't intend to marry Sae. I'll have to get her to give me the copies to stop blackmailing me and so I would be sure that Sakura's secret would be completely safe. It would be nice to fight for Sakura. If she knew the truth would she love me again? No. I can't think like that. I have to make Sakura happy. But I can't forgive Sae for putting me under a spell to make me fall for her. She **will** pay. But I'm going to need help exposing her._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

"So I'm guessing you enjoyed the fair?" Kero-chan said right when I entered my room.

"Yup! So many wonderful things happened today!" I exclaim happily while clapping my hands together once.

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Well I'm glad we got to ride everything. We went to everything, even every shop! We didn't buy much though."

"Then what's with that miniature funny faced bunny then?" _(AN: Reference to the bunny Karin got from Kazune in Kamichama Karin. Thanks to **WhiteMoon1** for introducing me to the series =^~^=)_

"Oh this?" I say holding up the small bunny in my hand. "Kazune won it for me at the fair in a shooting game. He's really good at it. He and Syaoran-kun both! I would say they're equally matched."

"Hmm. . . it kinda looks like that face he shows sometimes." Kero-chan said examining my bunny up close.

"Yea it kinda does." I say with a smile. "Oh! Speaking of which, remember when I said I would tell Kazune how I felt today?"

"Yeah. I'm taking it went well?"

"It went fantastic!" I say with a lovey-dovey smile on my face. "He was really happy when I told him. Well he was shocked at first because he knew how I felt for Syaoran-kun. But he got really happy, and he, well, he kissed me."

"So how many has it been?"

"Three so far. But the last one, I think was the best because we were both able to return each other's feelings."

"He really makes you happy huh?"

"Ye-yeah. He does." I say blushing lightly.

"Well he better treat you right."

"I know he will."

"Well anyone's better than that brat." Kero-chan said with a pout.

"Well, I know what he did was wrong. But it's ok. I'm ok really. I was afraid he surely didn't want to be friends anymore. But today he said we could be friends!"

"WHAT? Are you insane Sakura?"

"No I don't think I am."

"Why would you want to be friends with him!"

"Well, he's my best guy friend." I say casually.

"Ok. How did this happen?" He said demandingly.

"Well. . . we were gonna ride on the Ferris Wheel, and I was gonna tell Kazune then. But they had this 'miss-match hour' and I got stuck with Syaoran-kun. Nothing much happened at first. But somehow we got into the topic of my plan for Kazune. And then for some reason he was in pain all of a sudden. I got really worried when he fell to his knees so I went beside him to try and comfort him. And then the Ferris Wheel came to and abrupt stop and we, well, we uh, kinda kissed. And he afterwards he apologized but it wasn't his fault it was the rides. It started moving after a while but he asked me to be his friend again and gave me some advice to help me with Kazune. He started to get better soon too. Thanks to Syaoran-kun I was able to tell Kazune."

"So that's why you've been calling him by his first name again."

"Yeah." I reply with a smile.

"But it's peculiar. What do you think happened to him to cause him pain?"

"I-I don't know. I wanted to ask but it seemed like a bad time and it's none of my business. Besides he can tell me when he's ready. I don't want to pry."

"Yes well I'll have to discuss this with Yue- WAIT YOU KISSED HIM?"

"Well it was an accident. It's not like it was intended. But I would be lying if I didn't say I liked it. But he loves Kurasaki-san so I knew it meant nothing. Besides I'm in still love with Kazune so it's all ok."

"You sure?"

"Yup! Oh and here I got you a bag of Takuyaki." The bag was ripped from my hand before I could even finish my sentence. Kero-chan started to gobble down the fried octopus' three at a time. I still have now idea how he does that. He finished it before I even got up off my bed to change into my house clothes.

"Hey mind if I go to Tomoyo's house for a bit?"

"Sure go ahead. But call if you're gonna stay over. If not be back home at ten."

"Alright."

"And don't clean out her fridge!" I call, as he was already half way out the open window. I hear him groan in protest making me giggle a bit.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

I stand in front of the Daidouji residence with Meling beside me. It took a LOT of work to convince her to come with me. And even more to have Sae stay home. In the end my mother ordered her to stay home until we got back in case she wanted to go out and follow us. I still haven't told my mother anything. She's too busy running the company/clan from here so I don't want to inconvenience her.

"Syaoran why are we here? Wouldn't it be rude, I mean what if she's home with Eriol."

"That would be even better. Now you answer when they say who it is ok?"

"Why?"

"Please. I need your help. Now more than ever." I say sincerely. I guess something in my eyes convinced her because she sighed and rang the doorbell.

"Daidouji residence." Said a female voice out of the box.

"Hey it's Meiling. I'm here to visit Tomoyo-chan."

"Ask if Hiiragizawa is there too." I whisper in her ear.

"Yes please come in." And the gates open.

"Oh and is Eriol-kun there too?"

"Yes they both are."

"Okay, thank you!" When I entered the room where they were, I was surprised to see Yue and Kero in their true forms. Daidouji and Hiiragizawa were both sitting on the bed. Clearly there was a discussion going on before this. Meiling plopped onto the bed next to Hiiragizawa. I just stood there awkwardly. I was expecting evil glares from them but received genuine smiles instead.

"Hey. Glad to hear you and Sakura-chan are friends again." Hiiragizawa said with a smile.

"What? Really? Syaoran why didn't you tell me?" Meiling exclaimed with excitement and joy.

"I was going to right now. But how did you two know?"

"Kero-chan. He said Sakura told him everything." Daidouji explained.

"Well I guess that saves me the trouble of sharing the news. So right to the point of why I'm here?"

"What point?" I took a deep sigh before I spoke.

"I need your help. All of your help. I want you to help me get Sae out of our lives." They all look at me in shock, even Yue.

"I don't understand Li-kun. If you love her why would you-" Daidouji finally spoke. Probably for all of them.

"That's it. I don't love her. I never did and I never will. Please help me. I'm tired of her blackmailing me. And I want Sakura to be completely safe."

"We don't understand. Care to inform us my little descendant?" Hiiragizawa said with a smile. And so I told them everything. From the first day I met her to now. Everything. Daidouji gasped when I told them of the tapes but allowed me to continue until I finished. Then she got up and hugged me with tears in her face.

"I'm so sorry Li-kun. I never intended someone to use the precious moments of Sakura I swear. It was just meant for us to be able to relive those happy moments. I'm sorry. It's my fault you had to give up Sakura-chan. If only I hadn't recorded anything. If only I could've been happy to just have the time I spent with her in my memories. If only I wasn't obsessed with my cute little best friend." I hug her back trying to comfort her.

"Please don't go if-ing yourself. I'm glad you did it. Its proof that we became friends and that my love for her is real."

"Well, I'm in. I'll help you win Sakura-chan back."

"Me too!" Meiling said coming to hug me too.

"As will I." Hiiragizawa said joining in the group hug.

"I shall assist you as well." Yue said.

"I'm in too brat. But I still don't like you. Not after you soiled my master's lips." Kero said.

"What! You kissed Sakura too? You never tell me anything anymore Syaoran.

"I'm sorry Meling. I'll tell you all about it later. Besides something tells me these two already know."

"So did you like it?" Meling asked with a mischevious smile.

"What?" I ask in surpise.

"Did you enjoy kissing Sakura-chan?"

"Meling it was an accident. I lost my footing when the ferris wheel stopped and we were too close to each other. We never really kissed each other, our lips just touched." I say very much aware of my blush.

"So did you like it?" I sigh knowing she wouldn't give it up unless I gave her a straightforward answer.

"Yes. I did." I say blushing even deeper.

"Meling, I know how much fun it is, but please stop teasing your cousin. Don't worry Li-kun, we'll help you win Sakura-chan back." Daidouji said.

"Thank you all. But, I don't want to win Sakura back."

"What but why? We thought-"

"No Meiling. I do love her. But she loves Kyuuketsuki now. I should've suspected he would take her away from me one day. But I was hoping she would still love me enough to wait until I was able to the get copies from Sae. But that didn't work and I was selfish to think that. I pushed her away so many times thinking it was the only way to protect her from Sae. And at the time it was. But now I know I have to destroy the copies she has so I can be free from her and Sakura too. But I don't want to take her happiness away. So I'll give her up to Kyuuketsuki. So please don't tell either of them what I told you. It would ruin their happiness."

"If that's the way you want it Li-kun, then we respect your wishes. We won't say a word to them." Daidouji says extending her pinky finger towards me. The rest do the same and we all promise each other.

"Thank you really. I know it would have been hard after what I did to Sakura."

"We now understand why. So it's ok."

"Thank you. I'm glad to have you all." I say smiling at them.

* * *

YAY CHAPTER 14 UP! Thanks to all my reviewers. Chapter 13 broke the record of most reviewed chapter by 1! Thank you all so much. And. . . I'VE REACHED +100 REVIEWS! Thanks to every single one of you who took time to send me your thoughts. Also big announcement. Due to my school's production of You're A Good Man Charlie Brown, I'll be very busy. So please be patient at least until the end of March. I shall update on late March or early April before going to state competition. Maybe twice. IDK but just to let you all know. Please be very patient with me for these few weeks. I'll try to make chapter 15 awesome. Thank you all!

**CONTEST TIME! -_ How would you like for Syaoran and the group to get rid of Sae? The best idea gets into the story and helps finish the ending!_**

**Reviews from Chapter 13**

**foreverforgotten13 **Lol. Yes she always was. And probably always will be. I hope you liked this chapter!

**hannah-chan1506** Yes poor Syaoran. But it is good for him too! =^~^=

**Goshy **Thank you! Please feel free to take the contest too!

**krizzia_05 **Thank you so much! It's reviews like yours that make me want to update more. I shall continue to write more.

**BookOfColors **Yay! I'm glad you like all my chapters. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

**Anony **Thanks. I'm glad you like the twist. I'm sorry that the 'mess Syaoran does' didn't get into this chapter. But I'll try to make it appear next chapter so please be patient. Thank you! *hug*

**CcsXTrc123** (for chapter 4) Yea it is sad. But I still hope you like it! ^-^. (From chapter 8) Those words of Tomoyo are very wise indeed. XD

Again thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, and favorite my story (and myself) I greatly appreciate it. *bows* And please answer the contest if you're interested. Thank you all for understanding. I love you all! OH yes one more thing. I want to reupload all my previous chapters up to chapter 13 with all corrections made by my beta. What do you think? Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	15. The Audition

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved and alerted! I was planning on posting this up during my spring break but as you just found out I was not able to. So I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I'm sure you want to read it now so I'll apologize more at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_"Thank you all. But, I don't want to win Sakura back."_

_"What but why? We thought-"_

_"No Meiling. I do love her. But she loves Kyuuketsuki now. I should've suspected he would take her away from me. But I was hoping she would still love me enough to wait until I was able to the get copies from Sae. But that didn't work. I pushed her away so many times thinking it was the only way to protect her from Sae. And at the time it was. But now I know I have to destroy the copies she has so I can be free from her and Sakura too. But I don't want to take her happiness away. So I'll give her up to Kyuuketsuki. So please don't tell either of them what I told you. It would ruin their happiness."_

_"If that's the way you want it Li-kun, then we respect your wishes. We won't say a word to them." Daidouji says extending her pinky finger towards me. The rest do the same and we all promise each other._

_"Thank you really. I know it would have been hard after what I did to Sakura."_

_"We now understand why. So it's ok."_

_"Thank you. I'm glad to have you all." I say smiling at them._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

It's been three weeks since Kazune and I have been truly a couple. And so far my life has been going great. Not only that but I have Kazune, which I know will never hurt me and take care me. In fact, I took him my house to properly introduce him to Touya-onii-chan before he and everyone had to go back after new years. At first Touya was giving Kazune a hard time. But I guess he convinced him he really loves me and wouldn't hurt me. But when I told Onii-chan that Syaoran-kun and I are friends again he flipped out. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell him. But Otou-san took care of him. He calmed him down. Onii-chan said that if I ever got together with Syaoran-kun that he would make his life a living- well I don't think I need to finish that sentence. Anyway I'm glad he approved of Kazune. I hope Syaoran-kun is as happy with his number one as much as I am. After Meiling saw Kazune and I perform or song for districts for her, she got interested in theater. In fact she's auditioning with us for the musical this year.

Well actually it's a musical review. Sensei said that instead of a musical we're doing a musical review from the musicals Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Spamalot, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, Bat Boy, Chicago, and Suessical. She said that for the auditions after school today we have to sing any solo from any of the musicals. Tomoyo-chan will be auditioning with 'The Wizard and I' from Wicked, Eriol-kun with 'Apology to the Cow' from Bat Boy, Meiling-chan with 'Diva Lament' from Spamalot, Kazune with 'Close Every Door' from Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, and me with 'All For You' from Suessical the Musical. Ryou-kun was given the spot of Stage Manager for the show. I'm amazing cuz usually an upperclassmen is stage manager and never a sophmore since they're new to the school and all. But all the upperclassmen are auditioning and I heard Ryou-kun was a great stage manager in middle school. Before I knew it, it's already after school and Kazune is with me as we walk hand in hand to the auditorium. I feel my stomach knot inside with nervousness and my hands become clammy.

"Don't worry Sakura. You have a great voice and your blocking is perfectly done. Most people don't even bother to make blocking for an audition." Kazune said while squeezing my hand to reassure me. I smile at him with thanks in return.

"I'm really nervous though. I kind of want us to get a duet together."

"I'm sure we will. Now come on. We don't want to be late for the audition."

"Ok." I reply. The auditions went like any other auditions would. Sensei talked to us and explained how the audition would work. Auditions are for only one day where we will sing our solos and then our choreographer would teach us a number but there will be no guarantee that it will be the actual dance number. Then tonight we will be called in for callbacks for ensemble and leads. She said there will be a large cast and so if we don't get a call back there's still a possibility that we can be in the show. But we all know the chances of that are very slim. And with that she called us up one by one.

The bad thing about this audition is that it's an open audition meaning anything you show to the teacher and whoever else is casting like the music director and choreographer, then you show it to all the other people auditioning. But it's also good becuase our troop is very supportive of one another. Usually auditions are held in the black box, but this time they're in the auditorium. There were really good ones by the juniors and seniors. A few of the other sophmores were pretty good too. I'm starting to get a little nervous but I know everyone here is very supportive and we all applauded each other after we're done with our singing audition.

Tomoyo-chan was amazing as usual. Her singing has become a lot better. I remember in grade school that she would always sing soft tranquil songs. But as she progressed she was able to belt and now singing 'The Wizard And I' I see how much she developed. The song Eriol-kun picked was well chosen because since Bat Boy was given a British accent in the origional he didn't have to change his voice. His sounded more natural than all the others before who chose the song as their audition piece. Kazune was simply amazing. He can change his voice so naturally. Last year he did 'Confrontation' from Jekyll and Hyde for districts so hearing him do a soft sad song like 'Close Every Door' is a great change. And Meiling-chan just cracked us up with her 'Diva's Lament.' Her energy was up and her facial expressions never failed to make us laugh. I hope she gets a part in the show. I think I did pretty well too. From my point of view I didn't mess up on anything. Before long the singing part was over. Sensei called for any last minute auditions but no one responded. We were about to start the dance auditions when. . .

"WAIT!" Can you guess who it is? "Syao-syao and I will like to audition Sensei-san" Yup it's Kurasaki-san and Syaoran-kun. I was surprised when I saw them. I never thought that Kurasaki-san was into theater.

"Well, well. The Drama Queen decided to audition." Meiling-chan whispered to us.

"It's strange though. Why would Syaoran-kun audition also? He doesn't look like he wants to be here very much."

"Probably because Kurasaki made him." Tomoyo-chan said in a sour tone. Sensei allowed them to audition. Kurasaki-san auditioned with 'All That Jazz' from Chicago and Syaoran-kun auditioned with 'Music Of The Night' from Phantom of the Opera. I never heard either of them sing but they both have incredible voices. After they sang we got a 5-minute break which I spent on stretching before the dance part.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" I look up to see Kurasaki-san.

"Hoe? Oh uh. . . Hi Kurasaki-san."

"Please you can call me Sae." She said while sitting in front of me to stretch also.

"Really?"

"Yes we're friends are we not?"

"Um, yeah I guess so. But I always thought you hated me. You would always give me an evil stare."

"Sorry for giving out a bad impression. But Syao-syao thinks of you as a very important friend so I want to be your friend also. A friend of his is a friend of mine. So lets be friends from now on ok? After all, we're gonna be cast mates soon."

"Uh, sure. Then you can call me Sakura from on, ok Sae-chan?"

"Alright. We'll break a leg on the dance auditions." She says while getting up to join Syaoran-kun.

"Thanks, you too!" I call after her.

For the dance audition we did 'Dancing Through Life' from Wicked. It was a bit hard especially on the dance break but I think we all kept up pretty well. After teaching us in a whole dance, the choreographer told us to separate into stage right or stage left. We all were in stage left. Then he called the whole side to do the section of the song and then the other side as well. Then we were to form into groups of five and they would call us up. In the groups of five, three would be in the front and two in the back to do the dance and then we would switch so we would do the dance two times in a row. After we all went, they asked for anyone who could do any acrobatics. Me and a few other kids, including Meiling-chan, went on to show them what we could do. Back flips, front flips, cartwheels, round-offs, anything that we could do to get the directors to remember us so we might have a chance to get cast. And after that they dismissed us.

Kazune walked me home after we split with the others and he ate dinner with Otou-san and I.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get a call back. Anyway I gotta go home in case they call me." Kazune told me as I was walking him to the front door.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Tell me the good news first thing tomorrow ok?" He says while giving me a quick peck.

"Ok. Goodnight Kazune."

"Goodnight Sakura." I watch him from the fence until he turns the corner.

"Sakura, phone call for you!" Otou-san calls from the house.

"Okay!" I walk inside and change into my house shoes before walking into the living room to take the phone.

"Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Hey Sakura-chan, it's Ryou."

"Hey Ryou-kun, what's up?"

"Just doing my stage managing job. In fact I called to tell you that you got a call back for the ensemble, Christine, Roxie, and Gertrude."

"Hoe? Really?"

"Yes. Well I gotta go call the other people so I have to go. See you tomorrow and break a leg at the call backs."

"Ok. Thanks you very much! See you tomorrow."

"Right. Bye."

"Bye." And with that I hang up the phone.

"Something good happen I assume?" Otou-san said as he came in from the kitchen.

"Hai! I got a call back!"

"That's great Sakura! I knew you would make it. Break a leg on the callbacks tomorrow. I'll be rooting for you."

"Hai. I will. Thanks Otou-san." I say while hugging him. "I'm gonna go upstairs and finish up my homework and then go to bed."

"Alright. I got to finish some things up too. Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Otou-san." I say and rush upstairs after I give him a last hug.

**Kazune P.O.V. **(whoot for the first time)

Something is seriously fishy with Kurasaki. Why would she suddenly want to be friends with Sakura? And why now of all times? She must be planning something. I don't know what but I know she is. Now that Li and Sakura are friends again she must be mad. I'm sure she's found out by now. I mean they're speaking to each other as if nothing happened. If she dares to do anything to Sakura then she will pay.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Callbacks were alright. I found out that Tomoyo-chan got a callback for Ensemble, Elphaba, and Shelly. Meiling-chan was call back for Ensemble and the Lady of the Lake, Mayzie and the Narrator. Eriol-kun was called back for Bat Boy, Sir Galahad, King Arthur, Fiyero and Simean. Kazune got a call back for Ensemble, Raul, Joseph, a Wickersham Brother, Mr. Mayor, Phantom, and Sir Lancelot and Dan. Sae-chan got a call back for Ensemble, Velma, Sour Kangaroo, Carlotta, and Madam Morrible. Syaoran-kun got called back for Ensemble, Phantom, Joseph, a Wickersham Brother, Patsy, Sir Robin, Napthali, Issachar and Levi.

Callbacks were held in the black box so no one would copy anything we did that would be a nice character choice. They basically gave us the sheet music and we were to sing it for them. The boys went first so I used my time to rehearse my vocals.

"You sound great." Sae-chan said. I got a little startled but calmed myself soon after.

"T-thank you. You did really well yesterday. What roles are you shooting for?"

"All the ones that I called back for. And maybe even Christine. If Syao-syao is either Phantom or Raul then I get to kiss him on stage after all. What about you?"

"Hmm. . . Well I don't really care actually. I just want to be apart of this show."

"Is that so?"

"Of course I love theater and everyone here is very supportive and fun to be with. I think theater friends get along better than any other."

"Well then I'm sure we will get along fine. See you at the first rehearsal." Sae-chan keeps on suggesting that we'll both be cast together. I mean yeah she was amazing but it's up to sensei. It would be nice to work with all my friends though.

After the boys finished it was time for the girls turn audition again. Most of the boys left since they were free to go. I told Kazune he should go home and rest but he insisted on waiting for me after we finished. Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun stayed too. And of course Ryou-kun since hes the stage manager. They decided to do homework. As for us girls, we got together in a circle and started doing relaxation exercises. As the girls got called in the circle got smaller. When it was my turn they asked me to sing a verse from the songs. I did my best and the exercises really helped so I was calm when I went in. They thanked me and announced that the cast list would be posted tomorrow morning on the callboard.

"So how did it go?" Kazune asked right after I came through the door.

"I think I actually did ok. Oh break a leg Tomoyo-chan!" I called as I saw her enter through the door. She looked up and gave me a peace sign with her fingers. I quickly gathered my things and said bye to everyone remaining. I was so jumpy with excitement that I was actually jumping the whole way home.

"You're very excited about tomorrow aren't you?" Kazune asks me once we're standing in my patio.

"Yup. I'm sure we'll both get in. I hope I get a lead role. We're only allowed one but I don't care who I get."

"I'm sure you'll get one. You're amazing." And he leans down to kiss me on the lips. I've gotten accustomed to his surprise kisses and now I enjoy them. Kazune is so gentle with me but he deepens the kiss more by pulling me towards him and I respond by wrapping my arms around his neck. When we depart he gives me a smirk.

"Goodnight my cherry blossom."

"Goodnight. Call me when you get home so I know you got home safely." He chuckles but agrees. He gives me one last kiss before he heads home.

That night I can barely sleep from the excitement and fear of the cast list being posted tomorrow. The next morning I hurry through my morning routine and get my breakfast in three minutes flat and rush out the door.

"Bye Otou-san I'll be home early today to make dinner!" I call out before closing the door. I hear him wish me a good day at school. I skate as fast as I can and quickly switch to my school shoes. I see Tomoyo already closing her locker and grab her by the hand.

"Come check the call board with me!" I say as I grab her wrist and pull her toward the black box. I see her take out her camera.

"What's that for?"

"To get your expression when you find your name next to a lead role." I sweat drop but choose to give this to her. When we finally get there we're panting like dogs but I quickly search for my name. And there it is!

. . . .(skip to)

**Phantom of the Opera Leads**

Cristine Daaè. . . . . . . . . . . . . Sakura Kinomoto

Raoul . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Kazune Kyuuketsuki

Phantom of the Opera . . . . . . Syaoran Li

. . . . (skip to)

**Bat Boy Leads**

Bat Boy. . . . . . . . . . . . . Eriol Hiiragizawa

Shelly. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tomoyo Daidouji

. . . .(skip to)

**Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat Leads**

Narrator. . . . . . . . . . . . . Meiling Li

. . . (skip to)

**Cabaret Leads**

Roxie. . . . . . . . . . . . . Sae Kurasaki

. . . .(skip the rest of all the casts and lead names cuz I'm not creative enough to come up with new Japanese names.)

I jumped up and down excitedly with Tomoyo-chan. We both made it in! And not only that but all of our friends got a leading part! Tomoyo-chan was happy she got to be Eriol-kun's Shelly. Then we saw the line-up for the show:

**Act I**

**1. Oh the Things You Can Think  
2. Biggest Blame Fool  
3. Here on Who  
4. Amayzing Mayzie/Gertrude  
5. Alone in the Universe  
6. Solla Sollew  
7. All for You**

**8. Knights of the Round Table  
9. The Song That Goes Like This  
10. I'm All Alone  
11. Always look on the Bright Side of Life  
12. Diva's Lament  
13. You Won't Succeed on Broadway**

**14. Jacob and Sons  
15. Joseph's Coat  
16. Potiphar  
17. Close Every Door  
18. Go Go Go Joseph  
19. Those Cannan Days**

**Act II**

**20. All That Jazz  
21. Cell Block Tango  
22. Money Song  
23. Nowadays**

**24. Hold Me Bat Boy  
25. Christian Charity  
26. Show You A Thing Or Two  
27. Three Bedroom House  
28. Inside Your Heart  
29. Comfort and Joy**

**30. Think of Me  
31. Angel of Music  
32. Phantom of the Opera  
33. Music of the Night  
34. Notes/ Prima Donna  
35. Why Have You Brought Me Here?  
36. All I Ask of You (+ Reprise)  
37. Masquerade/ Why So Silent?  
38. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again  
39. The Point of No Return  
40. Down Once More/ Track This Murderer**

**41. Bows**

The rest of our group and troup got there as we read the line-up and we all hugged and congratulated everyone. I can't wait for rehearsal!

* * *

Finally Chapter 15! I'm deeply sorry for not posting earlier. My computer broke down but is working somewhat fine now so I should be fine for awhile. This chapter was more of a filler one but it's necessary for the rest of the story trust me. Sorry for making you all wait for so long. I promise to make next chapter better. I just really needed this chapter to be posted. I'll try to post earlier next time. Like once I post this one I'll be working on the next one so hopefully you won't have to wait 3 or 4 months for the next chapter. I love you all for being so patient.

**Reviews from Chapter 14**

**forgottenforever13 **thanks for the review. Sorry for not updating faster but I hope to update chapter 16 faster than this one. I have most of it planed out.

**kRizZia_o5** Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 13. It's one of my favorites thus far. But with what will happen I don't know. Thanks for the power and sorry for the wait. I know this chapter wasn't the best so far but the next one will be better I promise. Lesse I wrote Annie CCS Story in like middle school. I don't think I'll continue it but if you read it and think I should then I might. I'm also working on a collab fanfic with my friend **Suikahime**. It's called I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Fiancè and its under the penname **sakuranoichigo**. I wrote the first chapter and we alternate chapters but help each other with the details and stuff. Also I have the story line of my next fanfic all planed out after this one. I'll announce it later when Syaoran Why? is almost done so look forward to it.

**kaice_09_15** Thanks so much. I'm glad your enjoying it and that you thinks it's good enough to make into a movie . I don't know if it's all that good but thank you very much. *hug* Again sorry for not updating sooner. Next chapter is coming soon

Again thank you all for being so patient. I hope to never put you all through that torture again. ^ ^' If you think this chapter is kinda crappy it's ok but it's necessary. Since I kept you all in the dark for so long I'll give you a hint for chapter 16. Most of you said in your reviews you'd like to see a fight going on. So there will be one or two next chapter. I'll try to make it good. Also thanks to my awesome beta **Ametyist213** all the previous chapters have been checked and corrected twice. So now there shouldn't be any. Please check out my collab fanfic with my good friend **Suikahime**, I'm In Love With my Best Friend's Fiancè. Love you all!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	16. The Fight

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved and alerted! I didn't expect to get so many reviews for the last chapter. But I'm grateful nonetheless. I hope I updated fast enough for you all! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

Last Time:

_The rest of our group and troupe got there as we read the line-up and we all hugged and congratulated everyone. I can't wait for rehearsal!_

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

It's been two months since the auditions and I must say that Sae-chan and I have become close. She's sweet to me now and I can see why Syaoran-kun loves her. And from the way she talks about him I say she loves him as well too. I just wish that my friends would trust her as much as I do. Kazune is making an attempt but he still doesn't completely trust her. And I can say worse goes for Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Meiling-chan and Ryou-kun. Sae-chan, Kazune, Syaoran-kun and I have been on a few double dates since the others refused to hang out with Sae-chan, but now that we're friends she has no hard feelings about Syaoran-kun and I being friends also.

She was a good sport about me being cast as Christine too. Although Kazune got cast as Raoul and Syaoran-kun as the Phantom meaning I'd have to kiss them both in a song. I don't mind kissing Kazune but Syaoran-kun. . . . I know it's part of the song and I'll be acting it out but a kiss is still a kiss right? I don't want to jeopardize our new friendship. Sensei said not to worry about it until dress rehearsal. But that's next week! Hoe I don't know if I can do that. And Onii-chan and his family as well as Yukito-san promised to come to the show. If Onii-chan sees me kissing Syaoran-kun he'd probably kill him even though we're just acting. And on top of all that, our show opens in a few weeks. Starting Tuesday, its dress rehearsal week meaning I have three more rehearsals before the actual kissing starts. Sae-chan reassured me to not stress too much about it and that she's cool with me kissing Syaoran-kun. Kazune is too. I wonder what Syaoran-kun's output is on this. I'm too scared to ask him.

**-Monday (after rehearsal)-**

Kazune and I are walking home.

"Kazune?"

"Hmm?"

"Ano. . . Tomorrow starts the day when I uh, you know. . ." I hear him chuckle.

"Are you still worried about that? I told you don't worry about it. It's part of the show. You know I'm fine with it."

"But that's because I kiss you too. I don't want you to get jealous." I hear him chuckle more.

"I won't get jealous because I get to kiss you passionately and I know your feelings are true for me."

"Demo, I'm supposed to kiss him passionately too." Were on the outside of my fence now. Kazune puts a hand on the fence and leans towards me.

"Please stop stressing about this. It's just a kiss. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I know how I feel when you kiss me and I'm scared that those feelings will come while I kiss Syaoran-kun because I'll be thinking of you and I might get carried away and kiss him like I do you. And you're the only guy I've ever really kissed and I don't want you to get hurt." I say all in one breath.

"How can I be hurt when I now know you'll be thinking of me while your kissing your first love?" I try to find a comeback but cannot find any. He lifts my chin with his index finger so our faces our inches apart. "Exacly. So please don't worry any more. I like to see you smile." I form a smile to make him happy. Plus I can't help but smile every time I look in his celestial clear sky blue eyes.

"Okay. Thank you." I manage to say.

"You're welcome. Now go inside before you catch a cold."

"Okay. Goodnight Kazune. I love you."

"I love you too." He closes the gap between us we kiss each other for a minute or two. I can't tell when I'm with him. I loose all track of time. We eventually pull away and say our goodbyes again. That night before going to sleep I think to myself I should do something nice for Kazune to thank him for supporting me and always believing in me even when I'm not able to.

**Kazune P.O.V.**

I usually walk to school with Sakura but I have morning duty at school today so I have to go early. Sometimes Sakura gets there early too but I beg her not to help out. It's my turn after all. As I enter the classroom I see a note on my desk. I put my bag on my chair and pick up the note:

_Kazune,_

_Let's stop by Penguin Park after rehearsal. I have something special for you. Meet me by the big sakura tree. Love you! 3_

_Sakura._

I smile to myself and put the note away in my notebook and start my morning duties. _'I wonder what she wants to give me?' _Kazune was too absorbed in his thought to notice a pretty petite girl outside the door watching him with a smile on her face.

**Sakura P.O.V. (sometime during school)**

I was walking to my next class when I Sae-chan stopped me.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Sae-chan. I can't talk now I have to get to class."

"Oh, don't worry. I just met up with Kyuuketsuki-kun. He told me to give you this." She says while handing me the piece of paper. I take it and start reading:

_Sakura, _

_Can't wait until after school to be with you._

_Kazune._

I look up to thank Sae-chan but she's gone. Oh well. I can't wait until rehearsal ends. I get to walk home with Kazune.

**(After Rehearsal)**

I can't believe we're opening in a week! Tomorrow's crew view so I want to give them the best rehearsal thus far to thank them for all their hard work. I love all my outfits for Christine. I don't know how Tomoyo found the time to help the costume crew with all the outfits in the show. But thanks to her everyone looks great. And Tomoyo-chan's been doing a great job as my dresser. She practically begged Sensei to allow her to be my dresser for Christine, but I don't mind. Tomoyo-chan has had experience in dressing me up over the years so she could do it blind folded. I hang my costumes up in the girl's dressing room once I finish changing. I grab my bag and rush to Kazune ready to walk home with him.

"Sakura-chan!" I turn to see who called my name. It was Sensei.

"Hai?"

"Could you come here a minute?"

"Sure!" I respond and rush over to her.

"Could you help the set crew build the last platform? They're new so they're not quite done and I don't want them to hurt themselves as the put in the screws. And you've done this in middle school right?"

"Oh, um yeah. Sure I'll help. Just give me one minute." I rush over to Kazune who's still waiting and put my bag down in one of the chairs and take off my coat as well to dump on the chair. "Sorry I have to help the set crew."

"Do you want me to help you while I wait?"

"Not that's ok. Go on ahead I'll catch up with you."

"But-"

"No really it's ok. Go on ahead. I'll try to hurry up."

"Ok. Be careful." He says and gives me a quick peck.

"I always am." I jump on stage and go back to the shop and over to wear the rest of the kids are at and start teaching on how to use the power drill.

**Kazune P.O.V.**

I take my time so Sakura wouldn't have to run far to reach me, but before I knew it I'm walking halfway down to Penguin King Park and find myself in  
the center of it where the big sakura tree is. I lean against it so my back is touching the huge trunk and close my eyes taking in the fresh night air.

"Sakura and I don't usually come to this part of the park but I guess it really must be something special." I tell to no one in particular. Or so I thought.

"It is something special Kazune-kun. Something you will never forget." I open my eyes expecting to find Sakura in front of me. I know it would have  
been impossible but she is a fast runner so she could've beaten me here. Instead I find Kurasaki.

"Hey." She says casually.

"Hey." I respond out of politeness.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She said a little too sweetly while walking slowly towards me.

"I'm waiting for Sakura, _my girlfriend_, to come from rehearsal. She left a note on my desk saying she wanted to give me something here."

"I'm afraid she's not going to come." She said now too close for my comfort and takes my hands into hers and puts them on her waist.

"And how would you know?" I say coldly resisting every part of me to slap her away. But unfortunately I can't hit a girl.

"Because. . ." she tip toes to my ear and whispers, "I sent you that letter." My eyes widen in surprise and before I can even react her mouth crashes into mine.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I run as fast as I can towards the park. Whenever I run late Kazune waits for me by the swings. But when I get there, he isn't there. _'That's weird. He's usually here.' _I close my eyes and concentrate to search for his aura. I know what you're thinking. He doesn't have magic so how can he have an aura? Well an aura is more than your magical strength radiating from you. It's also your soul. Each with it's own unique color. I search for Kazune's celestial clear blue one. Just like the color of his eyes. I sensed it beyond the trees to my left. _'What would he be doing there?'_

I push my way through the trees. I'm about to call out to him when I see Kazune's hands around Sae-chan's waist. My eyes adjust to the darkness just in time to see their lips meet. I drop my school bag and stare in shock. I feel my heart being ripped into pieces again. I see his hands wrap around her with hers on top of them.

"K-k-kazune?" I manage to say. I see him quickly jump out of Sae-chan's embrace and stare at me in shock.

"S-sakura?"

"W-what. . . w-why were you-" I can't even muster the questions spinning in my head. Tears now freely falling from my eyes and I know there's no point on whipping them away.

"Kyuuketsuki-kun! How could you kiss me! I thought you loved Sakura-chan!" I hear Sae-chan yell in shock.

"What? I didn't kiss you! Sakura please believe me, I would never kiss her."

"Bu-but you did. I-i saw you. I-i thought you were different!" I grab my bag and run. I don't care where my feet lead me I just want to get away from there. Blinded by my tears I don't stop. I hear him call my name from a distance but I can't go back. How could he do this to me? He promised to never hurt me. He promised to take care of me. He promised to love me. So why-

I trip over my feet and fall down. I don't care. I manage to sit up but the tears won't stop. I just sit there crying.

"Sakura-chan?" I didn't notice a figure come in front of me. I look up to find amber eyes staring down at me full of worry.

"Sy-syaoran-kun! Wh- what are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a jog. You're in front of my house. Sakura, what's wrong?" his voice full of concern. He kneels down in front of me and hands me a handkerchief. I take it from him. Before I can control myself I throw myself at him and bury my face in his chest, clutching his shirt and continue to cry. I feel him tense for a second but then he relaxes and wraps his arms around me in a protective embrace. Through my sniffles and hiccups I manage to tell him everything I saw at the park. He listens intently while stroking my back with one hand and my hair with another. This manages to calm me down a bit as I finish my story.

"Sakura, are you sure Kyuuketsuki kissed Sae? You said she kissed him first right?"

"Y-yes. He w-wrapped his arms around her probably to p-pull her closer." I felt Syaoran-kun's grip tighten around me.

"That jerk" I hear him mutter. Suddenly he stood up and pulls me up with him refusing to let me go.

"Syaoran-kun?" I ask in confusion. He doesn't answer but wraps one arm protectively around my waist and leads me towards the park. "Syaoran-kun, why are we going back to the park?"

"To teach that scumbag a lesson." was his only reply. Syaoran-kun's eyes were on fire and full of hate, I didn't pry the subject in case it got him more angry. We finally reached the swings. Beyond the trees I could sense Kazune's aura.

**Syaoran P.O.V.**

The intense anger I felt I knew wouldn't go away until I'm able to bring pain to him as much as he did to Sakura. I don't know how but I knew I had to go and confront him. The only reason I was able to give Sakura up to him was because I was sure he wouldn't hurt her and would keep her safe. I entrusted my Sakura to him. And now he does this? With Sae, no less. Oh how I want to hit him and cause him pain.

"Please stay here" I say to Sakura and gently push her down so she's sitting on one of the swings. I know she wouldn't approve of what I am about to do but I know I'll regret it more if I don't.

"But Syaoran-kun-"

"Please, just stay here. Don't follow me. I'll be right back ok?" She hesitantly nods which is good enough for me.

I walk towards the place Sakura told me about. I push my way passed the trees and find Kyuuketsuki slumped down under the trees branches with his back arched but being supported by the large sakura tree's trunk. His hands buried in his face. The sight of him suddenly boils my blood. I can't control my body as I sprint towards him. I see he senses me and looks up in time to receive a blow from my fists to his cheek sending him diving to the ground. I smirk at the red mark I left on his face. He gets up to his feet rather quickly.

"What was that for?" He demands.

"For breaking Sakura's heart." I say coldly. I raise my hand and curl it into a fist once more and lance at hit again. He manages to catch it to my surprise but I quickly shift my weight to my right foot and kick as hard as I can with my left. My foot makes contact with his side hip and he once again falls into the floor with a grunt.

"H-how did you know about that?" He heaves. I walk up to him and stare down at him.

"She told me everything. I found her crying in front of my house. How could you do that to her?" I lift my left foot again and it dives for him again but he rolls out of the way just in time and manages to get on his feet and sprints towards me delivering punches to me now. His speed is incredible. I have to put extra effort to stop or avoid them.

"It wasn't me! It was your stupid little fiancé! She set it up!" He throws a powerful punch aimed at my stomach and now I end up on the ground. I quickly get up and start fighting again.

"Sakura found you kissing her! Your arms were circling around her! What's she supposed to believe? Now she's heart broken! The only reason I gave her up was because I was sure you wouldn't hurt her! I entrusted her to you! And you go and kiss Sae?" Anger was now controlling me and I was letting it. Somehow he manages to invade most of my attacks.

"SHE kissed ME! She sent a fake letter saying it was from Sakura this morning to meet her here so she could give me something! How was I supposed to know it was from the Kurasaki witch? When I got here I was waiting for Sakura and she came out of now where and revealed she sent the letter and crashed her disgusting lips into mine! She probably sent Sakura a letter too saying it was from me!" I stop in shock for a moment. Big mistake because I let my guard down for one second and he took the opportunity to hit me square in the jaw. I never thought Sae suspected the spell had worn off me. Now she's punishing Sakura instead of me. "Why should you care so much about Sakura anyway? _You_ broke her heart _first_! You have no idea how much it hurt her! **I** was with her through it all. You don't know how many tears she's shed for _you! _Why would you even choose Kurasaki over Sakura? Wait. I know why. It's because you never truly loved her like I do. " Anger and rage consumed me. He has no idea what I went through for Sakura.

"I never choose Sae! She blackmailed me to go out with her! She threatened to do something to Sakura that I know would change her life completely if I didn't! I know avoiding her and hurting her was the wrong thing to do! You don't know how much I suffered in Sae's hands to keep Sakura safe! She may have told you about us but I doubt she told you the whole truth of how we met. You don't know Sakura like I do! Everyday I was in Hong Kong I thought about her, I yearned to be with her again. I wasn't allowed to go back to Japan after the summer of our 6th grade year. I loved her then and I love her even more now! I NEVER stopped loving her. Every second we were apart my love for her grew more and more intense! Everything I did was out of love! I know what kind of person Sae is! She's the reason I gave Sakura up to you! She's the reason why Sakura probably hates me now for what I've done to her. She probably doesn't even love me anymore but I don't care because I know she's safe from Sae as long as I'm dating her. But I can never forgive myself for hurting her. Even if it was to protect her. So don't think she's the only one who suffered. I'M the one who had to deal with breaking the love of my life's heart!" We both paused our attacks and stare at each other heavily breathing. There is a moment of silence between us when suddenly I hear a soft angelic voice whisper behind me.

"Wh-what?" I turn to see a shocked Sakura staring at me in disbelief. And I knew she saw, and heard, everything.

* * *

Finally chapter 16 is up! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. The somewhat highly expected fight began here. I'm not all that great with action and fighting and junk so I don't know how you will all take it. I did my best so please tell me what you think!

**Reviews from Chapter 15**

**James Birdsong **Thanks. I'm glad you liked the six chapters!

**kaice_o9_15 **Thanks so much. Its a great honor to know you think my fan fiction is the best you've read so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I hope I updated fast enough!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. I didn't expect many to so I'm deeply grateful. Please review this chapter as well. I want to know how bad (or possibly good) I am at writing fight scenes. I promised you all a fight and here's the Kazune and Syaoran fight. If you would like I can schedule more fighting in the future. Possibly with magic? Thanks again! Love you all! And please review!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	17. Explanations

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed and faved and alerted! I love you all! Also I mixed up the CCS ending and Syaoran's confession between the anime and manga. You'll see what I'm talking about when you read. I hope you all accept my decision! By the way this is my condensed version. So just imagine how much my real version is like! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

__

Last Time:

"SHE kissed ME! She sent a fake letter saying it was from Sakura this morning to meet her here so she could give me something! How was I supposed to know it was from the Kurasaki witch? When I got here I was waiting for Sakura and she came out of now where and revealed she sent the letter and crashed her disgusting lips into mine! She probably sent Sakura a letter too saying it was from me!" I stop in shock for a moment. Big mistake because I let my guard down for one second and he took the opportunity to hit me square in the jaw. I never thought Sae suspected the spell had worn off me. Now she's punishing Sakura instead of me. "Why should you care so much about Sakura anyway? You broke her heart first! You have no idea how much it hurt her! **I** was with her through it all. You don't know how many tears she's shed for you! Why would you even choose Kurasaki over Sakura? Wait. I know why. It's because you never truly loved her like I do. " Anger and rage consumed me. He has no idea what I went through for Sakura.

"I never choose Sae! She blackmailed me to go out with her! She threatened to do something to Sakura that I know would change her life completely if I didn't! I know avoiding her and hurting her was the wrong thing to do! You don't know how much I suffered in Sae's hands to keep Sakura safe! She may have told you about us but I doubt she told you the whole truth of how we met. You don't know Sakura like I do! Everyday I was in Hong Kong I thought about her, I yearned to be with her again. I wasn't allowed to go back to Japan after the summer of our 6th grade year. I loved her then and I love her even more now! I NEVER stopped loving her. Every second we were apart my love for her grew more and more intense! Everything I did was out of love! I know what kind of person Sae is! She's the reason I gave Sakura up to you! She's the reason why Sakura probably hates me now for what I've done to her. She probably doesn't even love me anymore but I don't care because I know she's safe from Sae as long as I'm dating her. But I can never forgive myself for hurting her. Even if it was to protect her. So don't think she's the only one who suffered. I'M the one who had to deal with breaking the love of my life's heart!" We both paused our attacks and stare at each other heavily breathing. There is a moment of silence between us when suddenly I hear a soft angelic voice whisper behind me.

****

Syaoran P.O.V.

"Wh-what?" I turn to see a shocked Sakura staring at me in disbelief. And I knew she saw, and heard, everything.

* * *

_'Oh snap.'_ Was all I could think when I found Sakura standing behind me. Staring at me in shock. Everything was quiet for a while, both of us not daring to say anything until Sakura was ready.

"Sy-syaoran-kun?" She asked, her sweet, barely audible voice. "What did Sae-chan do to you?" I hesitated a bit and took a quick glance at Kyuuketsuki who was still staring at Sakura.

"I-I can't tell you now."

"Why not Syaoran-kun? You've been keeping this a secret from me long enough. Please tell me everything." She asked with pleading eyes which I knew I couldn't resist for long.

"Sakura, I can't at this moment. It has something to do with. . . why I came to Japan the first time." She had an even more confused look on her face than before. She was so cute when she's dense. Wait, I can't think of that at this moment. I knew she needed help figuring it out so I reached into my pocket and pulled out my yin yang coin which transformed into the laison board. Upon seeing this Sakura's mouth form an 'oh'. Seeing that she understood, I put it back into my pocket. "You haven't told him yet have you?" Unable to speak just yet she shook her head 'no' while looking at the floor. I walked over to her and gently put one finger under her chin and lifted her head up to face mine.

"You have every right to know what's been going on since I got here. But I won't talk about it in front of him if that is what you wish. It's your choice to make, whether or not you want him to know." I said in a hushed voice so Kyuuketsuki would be unable to hear. I saw in her eyes that she was pondering what she wanted. Finally Sakura answered.

"If I choose for him to know then, will you still tell me but in front of him?"

"Of course. Whatever you wish." I say and smile at her. I couldn't stand glaring at her all the time. I only did because of Sae. Well her and the fact that Kyuuketsuki was always there for her when I wasn't which made me extremely jealous of him. But I know she's not here, probably back at the house, so I don't have to hide smiling at Sakura for the time being. I see her blush a little and lifts her chin off my fingers to turn her head embarrassingly to the side. I chuckle at this knowing I made her blush.

"I-in that case, I want him to know the truth." She says while suddenly looking into my eyes with sheer determination. I nod at her and turn towards Kyuuketsuki and begin making my way towards him ready to explain everything. Sakura grabs my arm stopping me in my tracks. I look at her in confusion.

"I-i want to be the one to tell him ok?" I nod approving her request but she doesn't move.

"Sakura?"

"C-can you come with me? You know, in case I miss something." Again I nod but she still doesn't make a move. So I raise my arm so her hand slides into mine and I hold it there and start leading her towards a patient, but confused, Kyuuketsuki. Once there, Sakura is still unable to talk just yet.

"Sakura has something very important to tell you, right Sakura?"

"Hoe? Oh um, yeah. Ano Kazune, do you remember in our first date, you asked what my relationship with Syaoran-kun was?" She paused for his response which he just nodded and allowed her to continue. "Well I did tell you part of the truth but not all of it. I only told you up to the part where he told me he loved me but not what we've been through, and after everything you've done for me, I think it's fair for you to know my secret but promise you won't tell anyone else." She said the last part while holding up her pinky finger towards him with the hand that wasn't holding mine. He smiled at her and hooked his own pinky with hers.

"I promise Sakura. You can tell me anything." They unhook pinkies and Sakura looks up at me. I nod telling her it's okay and squeeze her hand. Sakura squeezes back but doesn't loosen her grip, almost as if refusing to let go of my hand. Of course I didn't object. She takes a deep breath and looks at Kazune.

"When I was in fourth grade, I discovered a magical book called the Clow book in my basement where my Otou-san keeps his research. I guess you could call it his study. I remember my Otou-san said his team had dug it up but no one was able to open it. Something about it made him want to take it home though. I had just come home from school after baton practice one day and I heard something coming from there. I thought it was a burglar so I took my baton with me down to the basement. But no one was down there. I was just about to head back up when I saw a book glowing. It was the Clow book. I don't know what compelled me to but I started walking towards it. Almost as if it was calling me. I took it off the shelf and suddenly its' locked popped open. So I opened the book but instead of text, there were cards inside. Those would be the Clow Cards. The card at the top was called the Windy. You see there were a total of 52 Clow Cards each possessing their own unique ability. Once I read 'Windy' all the cards were blown away and disappeared from the book and into the town. Then one of the guardians of the Clow Cards Cerberus or Keroberos, but I call him Kero, emerged from the cover of the Clow Book. You see he's the keeper of the Clow Cards and was in charge of keeping them safe. But he was asleep at the time. For 50 years I think. Anyways he explained to me that his former master Clow Reed created the Clow Cards and himself as well as the second guardian of the Cards. Then he kind of tricked me to become a CardCaptor. He gave me my own staff and everything. I didn't have time to object since the Fly Card appeared shortly after. I caught it with Windy and since then I was a CardCaptor. Tomoyo-chan accidentally recorded me on the Fly Card that night and insisted on making me battle costumes and recording all my captures. She was the only one who knew at the time. I never even told my family, and it was especially hard to keep it from Onii-chan with his sixth sense and all.

"Then Syaoran-kun came and at first he didn't like me because his family are the descendants of Clow and he felt that he was to be the rightful one to capture and control the cards. But after a while he warmed up to me a little and he has helped me a lot. A few months later Meiling-chan came to Japan and well she also hated me at first sight because she really liked Syaoran-kun and wanted him to be the CardCaptor and to be the one to capture all the cards. Some cards chose Syaoran-kun as we went on capturing them. Syaoran-kun really has helped me a lot. I could've never captured all the cards if it weren't for his help. Also my substitute math teacher Mizuki-sensei. She came during the middle of the year but I had no idea she knew about the Clow Cards. Kero said I needed to capture the two element cards under him so he can transform into his true form. But since the cards he needed to tranform were also the last two cards I captured, he was forced to be in his temporary form. The two element cards under him were Firey and Earthy. Meiling-chan went back to Japan before I captured the last couple of cards and Kero didn't talk much about what would happen after I caught the cards. I caught him talking about Yue a few times. He's the other guardian of the cards. And like Kero he also takes on a temporary form. But his temporary form is Onii-chan's best friend Yukito Tsukishiro whom I've had a crush on for the longest time. Yukito didn't even know he was Yue. I was so shocked to find that out. All the CardCaptors had to pass the Final Judgment to be named the new master of the Clow Cards. If we couldn't then everyone who had anything to do with the cards would forget and the cards will once again become dormant until a suitable new master is found. Syaoran-kun went first but all the cards he had were useless against Yue since they were under him. I refused to harm Yue because I knew he was still Yukito somewhere inside. I didn't want to use any attack cards on him so I tried using Windy but it was under him. So I tried to trap him with Wood but that failed too and I ended up getting trapped. I tried to get free but it was hopeless. Suddenly I dreamt of Clow Reed and he helped me by giving me confidence and words of advice. I got free and then and Mizuki-sensei came up to me and used her special bell to transform my staff into my current one. I was able to use Windy against Yue but I still didn't want to fight or become his master. I wanted to be his friend. Yue then approved of me and I became the new mistress of the Clow Cards. Mizuki-sensei had to return to England shortly after that and things went back to normal.

"But then Eriol-kun came from England when we were in 5th grade and strange things started happening again. But since all the Clow Cards were captured we didn't know the cause of it. But I knew I had to stop them somehow before anyone got hurt, but the Clow Cards didn't work with my new staff. Somehow I figured out I had to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards using my own magic. The power of my own star. Even though at the time none of us knew, Eriol-kun created situations for me to transforms the cards. During this time my magic wasn't strong enough so Yue and Yukito-san's existence was in jeopardy. My brother had his suspicions of what I was up to since I was capturing the cards and I guess he eventually found out Yukito-san wasn't really human. He gave his magic to Yue, which took away his sixth sense so he couldn't tell when I was in trouble anymore. Also during this time I confessed to Yukito-san but he helped me realize that I loved him like family and not like I thought I did. He turned me down nicely but, it still hurt. Syaoran-kun made me feel better by listening me. Eventually Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Kero, Yue and I decided to go to Tokyo Tower for answers since I've had many dreams about it. Even before I found the Clow Book. Syaoran-kun pinky promised me that he would tell me something very important after that day. Shortly after Eriol-kun and his own guardian beasts that he created appeared and I had the last couple of cards to transform for that situation. Spinel Sun, who's nickname is Suppi, was created to fight Kero and Ruby Moon, whose temporary form is Nakuru Akizuki, was created to fight Yue while I fight Eriol-kun. Of course I refused because I didn't want to hurt him. He became a very good friend of mine in class and was always helping me out. Eventually the last two cards to transform were Light and Dark. But I needed to transform them at the same time and they're one of the most powerful cards. Eriol-kun then turned the sky black and anything and anyone who didn't have magical abilities fell into a deep sleep. Eriol-kun said that if I couldn't break the spell then everyone would sleep forever. I wasted a lot of my magic transforming the other last couple of cards during the fight so I didn't have enough magic to transform Light and Dark on my own. So Yue and Kero formed themselves with my staff to increase my chances of transforming the cards. But even then I couldn't fully transform them completely. Then Syaoran-kun helped me by transferring his magic. But he didn't have much strength since he spent a lot of magic protecting me and the others, but he never let go and he gave me the strength to transform the cards and I used the Light to break Eriol-kun's spell but it had already turned to night time and so I had to use Dark to make it night again. Almost everyone started to wake up again and Yue and Kero appeared again out of the staff. Otou-san kind of found us and was confused by why it became dark and light and dark again. Otou-san was the only one besides Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, the guardians and I that didn't fall into Eriol-kun's spell. It turns out that Clow Reed split his soul when he died. One was Eriol-kun who carried the majority of Clow's magic and all of his memories, the other was Otou-san who also carried a portion of Clow's magic. Eriol-kun put him to sleep before he really found out and also gave him half of his magic along the process. Then Eriol-kun explained everything. Apparently if I didn't transform the cards when I did, then the cards would lose their magic and become regular cards. It also turns out Mizuki-sensei came back to Japan again to help out. So everything went according to Clow-san's plan. Although, Eriol-kun said there was one thing that didn't go according to Clow-san'splan but even now he wouldn't tell me what that was. Before we knew it things went back to normal again. Eriol-kun surprised us by announcing he was going back to England the next school day. We couldn't go see him off since we had school the day he left. That same day that Eriol-kun made his announcement, Syaoran-kun and I walked home together. We were passing by the park. I remember we were in front of the swings and I asked him what it was he wanted to tell me after Tokyo Tower. And then, well, he told me he loved me. I was so shocked I didn't know how to respond. He left before I even got to say anything. I went home and hid under my covers to figure what my feelings were. The next day at school I was completely out of it. I didn't know how I felt about him. I knew it was the small portion of how I loved Yukito that wasn't like family but it was stronger when it came to Syaoran-kun. After school, Syaoran-kun waited for me and told me he got a call from his mother and that he explained everything was fine now all the cards were transformed and that he was glad he met me. The next morning Tomoyo-chan called me from her choir competition and told me that Terada-sensei said Syaoran-kun was leaving for Hong Kong at 11 o' clock. I went back to my room and thought about how much I didn't want him to go. Without knowing it, I made my own Sakura Card. The name of the card was blank but it had a heart with wings. I rushed over to the airport but when I caught up to him I didn't know what I wanted to say. His butler Wei gave him the bear Syaoran-kun made and I asked if I could keep it but I never got to tell him how I felt. I only realized what my true feelings were after he left.

"But then he and Meiling-chan came back on the summer of my sixth grade year for the festival and I was cast as the princess. I tried to tell him I loved him too but something or someone would always interrupt me. Also it turned out there was one more card to capture with the equivalent power of all the cards put together. But it didn't activate when I was capturing because the cards were still Clow Cards. It only happened when all the cards were transformed. She has the ability to erase everything. People, places, and things. She was also taking my cards too. Eriol-kun called and said the only way to stop her is to capture the card and transform it into a Sakura Card. But in order to transform her the feeling most important at the time had to be given up. When I was facing Yue in the Final Judgment, I saw what the world would be like if love never existed. I never wanted to see that again. On the day of the performance she was making things disappear again so I used the Sleep Card so everyone wouldn't notice. But she took that too and when everyone woke up, Yamazaki-kun, who was chosen to play the prince, landed on his shoulder and hurt it real bad. So Syaoran-kun had to step in and play the prince. He's seen the play enough times in rehearsal and Meiling-chan got to be in it too. But during the show the Card decided to attack again. This time it took everyone except Tomoyo-chan, Meiling-chan, Yue, Kero, Syaoran-kun and I because we were able to get away. We decided it had gone on long enough and we knew we had to catch the cards right away. Tomoyo-chan came prepared though. She had a costume for Syaoran-kun and I already made. While we were searching for her, she took a few more of my cards and took Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan. But because of that attack we figured out she was hiding the amusement park where Eriol-kun's, and Clow Reed's, house once was. We followed her and Yue and Kero battled with her. But unfortunately they disappeared too since they were creations of Clow. Syaoran-kun went after her too. I don't know what he did. I found him already battling her and it seemed he did more damage since his magic didn't have the influence of Clow-san's magic like mine. But he fell from the Ferris wheel and it looked like she got him too. I was all alone. I followed her up to the clock tower with the few cards I had. I almost got to the top when she cornered me by making some of the staircase disappear and now had all my cards. She told me how lonely she was and only wanted her friends back. I told her that it was wrong taking the cards against their will. That it wasn't the right way to make friends but, if she allowed me to transform her into a Sakura Card she could be with them again. I was ready to give up my special feeling but I never got to tell Syaoran-kun how I felt. When the Card was completely transformed Syaoran-kun made it to where I was but there was a huge gap since the card erased some of the stairs to trap me. The card went to take Syaoran-kun's special feeling instead of mine. I used a lot of magic so it was understandable. But, but I knew that even if he would never love me again I had to tell him. So I told him I loved him but I thought it was too late. I couldn't help but cry knowing he would never return my feelings now. But he told me he loved me too. It turned out that the Card fused itself with the card I created on my own. The one card she didn't and couldn't take away since it wasn't one of Clow-san's original creation. After that Syaoran-kun and I were able to finish the play and spend at least a little time together before he had to go back to Hong Kong. And now four years later he came back, and well you know the rest." Kyuuketsuki was quiet for a while after Sakura's explanation. Which is understandable. I mean would you believe if someone told you they controlled magical cards? Finally Kyuuketsuki composed himself enough to start asking his questions.

"So. . . so the cards are real?" Now Sakura and I were silent.

"Wait. What? You know about the Clow Cards?" I asked.

"My father once told me a story about some magical cards with immense power. He said the story was passed down since Clow's time. Apparently one of my ancestors was really close to Clow. I never imagined they were real. Much less that I'd be dating the new mistress. I-I can't believe it! Sakura do you mind if you at least use one card?"

"Hoe? Oh um sure." She looked at me with eyes saying she did not expect this. She reluctantly let go of my hand and took hold of her star key hanging around her neck as a necklace.

"Key that holds the power of the stars.  
Show your true form before me.  
I, Sakura, command you under our contract.  
Release!"

The small Star key enlarged into her Star Staff. I saw her pondering a bit and finally she took out a Sakura Card from her bag.

"GLOW!" She cried out. A small fairy like girl came out and rose above our heads and created small balls of light which surrounded us floating all around us. Their light perfectly giving us the right amount of light shining radiating Sakura even more.

"It's beautiful." Kyuuketsuki said in awe starring at the little balls of light around him reaching for them. Sakura then returned the Glow and grabbed the rest of the cards for Kyuuketsuki to look at. He carefully took the cards and examined each of the cards. One by one with great care.

"If you want we can go to Tomoyo-chan's house tomorrow so you can at least see some of the tapes and maybe she'll let you borrow the rest. She's very protective of them so you'll probably have to protect them with your life. I'll bring Kero over too so you can meet him after rehearsal of course."

"I always thought you were amazing Sakura. Now I'm sure of it. Sakura, you truly are amazing!" Kyuuketsuki pulls Sakura into a tight hug. "I would love to see your adventures Sakura. Thank you for sharing this with me. I swear never to tell anyone. You have my word, your secret is safe with me." He puts her down and gave her back her cards. She put them back into her bag and her staff transformed back into a key and reattached itself to the chain around Sakura's neck. She turned to face me.

"Your turn Syaoran-kun. Please tell me everything and don't leave any thing out." I was expecting as much from Sakura. I took a deep sigh before I began.

"Alright. I'm sure you heard my little confession already. But Sakura, I need you to know that I have never stopped loving you. Even now I love you more than I can every say."

"But you and Sae-chan-"

"I know. When I went back to Hong Kong after you captured the Hope, about a week later Sae was all over me. She was everywhere I was. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake her off at school. Meiling helped all she could, but Sae would always found a way to get me to be alone with her. She demanded that I go out with her since the news of the breakup of my engagement to Meiling got out. She was worse than Meiling when we were in fourth grade always clinging to me. Time and time again I told her no. She comes from a rich family who's also gifted with magical abilities so I'm guessing she was spoiled all her life and got everything she wanted one way or another. And I was the one thing that she couldn't have because I was-am- in love with you. I don't even think she even liked me for me, just my social status. Dating the Great Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan, every girl in school wanted me but I refused them all. But I guess Sae wanted me one way or another because she sent out some of her agents to get any information they could about you. I don't know how she found out you were the one I love since only my family knows about you. But she found out and sent her agents here where they found Daidouji's tapes of you capturing and transforming the cards and made copies and sent them back to her. What I'm guessing is the next day, she approached me again but this time it was different. She told me what she did and demanded I go out with her or she would reveal your secret to the public. There may not be many here but in China there are many clans who would love to use your powers Sakura. Since Clow's mother was Chinese there's no doubt they would do anything to get you to use you magic for them. Clow may not have been that famous, but he sure influenced a lot of other magicians and created a bit of enemies. A lot of their descendants still have a grudge against him and a few wanted to start a war between my clan since we're Clow Reed's direct descendants. Of course they never succeeded but still. I didn't want them to use you as a weapon Sakura. I agreed to date her to protect you and your secret. She told me not to tell anyone so I kept it a secret even from my family who were shocked I was dating her since they know of you and my feelings towards you. There's no doubt they still have their suspicions. But I'm sure mother told them not to interfere and let me decide what's best. Since I was training to be the next heir, the Elders forbade me to go back to Japan.

"A few years later I was at the age where the Elders thought it was about time to find a suitable wife. Sae again blackmailed me to ask for her hand in marriage. The Elders were opposed at first but I'm sure her family name won her over. Her family is rich enough as it is so they don't have to announce of their magical abilities, which is why my family doesn't know she can even use magic. I'm sure they have their suspicions though. I tried my best to try to be a good boyfriend but every time we hugged, held hands, kissed, and other kinds of affection young couples have, I would always think of you. Thinking this was the only way to protect you and so I had to bear it. No matter how much it hurt me. Then mother announced we're extending the Li Company to Japan and that we're all to go to start up the new company. I was hoping you gave up on me and moved on so I wouldn't hurt you like I did. But you kept your love for me all those years. I was happy and sad because Sae forced me to do the things I did to you when I first came back. She told me to show you how happy I was with her so that you would give up on me and she could have me all to herself. And when you started to date Kyuuketsuki, Sae was more than delighted since she would now have me all to herself with you having someone else you love. But the way you kept insisting for us to be friends, I knew you were faking to make me jealous. Which worked a little too well I might add. I finally hit my limit when I asked you to meet me in the park that one day. But it took a lot of convincing for Sae to let me go alone for I knew she would disapprove of leaving me alone with you. But I'm guessing she snuck out and when we were talking she put me under a love spell so I would fall in love with her. I'm sorry Sakura. For hurting you so much. I kept telling myself it was to protect you, but even if it was through blackmail or some spell, I still hurt you. But you broke the spell when we 'kissed' in the ferris wheel. I remembered everything. Even how I treated you. After I found out what she did to me, I decided it was time to let the others know. I don't want to inconvenience my mother since she was busy with the company and my sisters are helping her. Even though they're hyperactive they actually do a good job. So I told Meiling, Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, and Yue and Kero were already there so I told them too. We're still trying to find a way to get the copies of the tapes so we can dispose of them so you wouldn't be in any threat. Since then I pretended I was still under Sae's spell so she would leave you alone. But somehow she found out and used Kyuuketsuki to hurt you this time. I would have rather wished she punish me than see you cry like that. I'm sorry Sakura, I should have figured out faster what Sae was up to when she suddenly wanted to be your friend. I promise I won't let her hurt you again. But you can't let her know I told you all this. Let her live in the shadows awhile longer. At least until I find a way to get the tapes back then you can be free." Sakura was silent for a moment and stared at the ground.

"Y-you're g-going to h-have to b-break th-that promise Syaoran-kun." I notice she's crying so I cup her face with my hands and force her head up to look at me. Gently I start wiping away her tears with my thumbs.

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you promised th-that you wouldn't let Sae-chan hurt me. B-but that's not possible i-if I know you're gonna be hurting Syaoran-kun." Sakura. Your sweetness and selflessness never seizes to amaze me. The tears are flowing faster now unable to stop. I guide her back to the swings and gently push her down onto one of them knowing she won't be able to stand. I look at Kyuuketsuki silently asking for some privacy. He nods and puts a hand on Sakura's shoulder before telling her he's going on home. She weakly nods and assures him she's ok and she'll see him tomorrow. He kisses her forehead before heading towards his house.

"Why are you crying?" I ask kneeling down in front of Sakura when I'm sure Kyuuketsuki is unable to hear us anymore and pick up my hankerchief from the ground where she dropped it and shake it a bit to get all the dirt off and hand it to her. Her outstretched hand is shaking so badly she can't firmly grip the cloth. I take her hand in mine and gently dry her tears with my handkerchief with the other.

"Be-because I've caused you so much pain. I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun." She falls off the swing and into her knees and buries her face in my chest. Shocked at first I relax and wrap my arms around her once again like earlier tonight to comfort her.

"It's okay Sakura. You didn't know. Please don't cry. If it's for you, I don't mind everything Sae did to me. I'd do anything to protect you."

"Th-that makes it e-even worse. All these years Syaoran-kun, you loved me for so long. Even though we were far apart. Even though there were so many beautiful girls throwing themselves at you, you loved me and only me. But. . . but I . . . I gave up on you and I fell in love with another." _Oh Sakura. Please don't suffer on my account. This is why I didn't want to tell you. Even if Sae told me not to._

"Sakura, _you're_ the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And don't worry. You deserve to be happy. I'm glad you fell in love with someone like Kyuuketsuki. I know he won't hurt you. Please don't cry for me. I want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy when I've caused you so much pain. I was being selfish, wanting you back so badly that I was willing to make you jealous when inside you were hurting even more than before. My very presence was hurting you. A-and when I was with Kazune in front of you- smiling that he loved me and I love him-"

"Sakura, please don't apologize for finding happiness. I want you to be happy with the one you love." She looks up at me with her tear steaked face.

"B-but. . . but I love you too." _Sakura. Don't. Don't tear yourself between me and Kyuuketsuki! _Sakura puts her shaking hands around my neck and stretched her head up to bring her face closer to mine. I quickly realize what she's doing and gently push her back down before she can close the gap between us.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura, please don't. You love Kyuuketsuki."

"But I love you too! Please Syaoran-kun I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Sakura, you're hurting me now. Your tearing yourself between Kyuuketsuki and myself aren't you? I don't want to be the one to cause you unhappiness. You can only choose one. You can't have two number ones Sakura. Kyuuketsuki won't hurt you. But as long as I'm tied up to Sae, I will. Please Sakura, be happy for my sake. I'm a monster for making you suffer. But I can't go against Sae or else she'll expose your secret. And don't say you'd rather have that to be with me because you don't know what it will be like. My clan has been fighting with those people. If they find out, they'll never leave you alone. They'll do anything to get you to them. They'll hurt you, your family, your friends, anyone you've ever loved and become close to. I can only do so much for you Sakura. Please pretend you never heard any of this in front of Sae. Smile at her, be nice to her, I'll do my best to find a way to get those copies so you'll be free. But Sakura, I want you to be happy with the one you truly love. Don't rush to me because you found out the truth. Please think over who your true number one is. I will support your decision no matter who it is." I can see I somewhat got through to her but now her tears are falling faster than before.

"I-I'm so sorry Syoaran-kun!" Sakura says and dives into my chest again and continues to cry. I put my arms around her again, somehow feeling if I did I can protect her from the grief she's feeling. She cried until she fell asleep. I grabbed her bag and carried her bridal style to her house. Her father wasn't home yet. I saw on their white board that he was gone for an excavation. But he would be back before the show this week. Kero demanded what happened when he opened the door and I simply told him she found out and that I had to tell her the truth. After that he led me to her room and I put her in bed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Sakura. I wished to have kept this a secret so I wouldn't see you like this. But I know you'll make the right decision like you always do. I'm sure you'll be alright."

* * *

Finally chapter 17 is up! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. But this was a loooooooooooong chapter. Thank you for being patient even though I left you in a cliffy last chapter. Lots of explainin' in this chapter. But I hope you liked it nonetheless and that it didn't bore you too much.

**Reviews from Chapter 16**

**RubyRox **Lol. Thanks!

**kaiceo915 **Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it! I hope I updated fast enough.

**Blackcat9997 **Aww thank you! I'm sorry Syaoran-kun made you cry though. I honestly didn't intentionally do that. But I'm so glad you like it. And YAY I made another fan! I hope you liked this chapter as well then! =^~^=

**NATACHA 3 LOL **Lol thanks a lot girl. I'm glad you finally read it and that you liked it. And thanks for reviewing it.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. MOST REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER EVER! 23! Thank you so much! I didn't expect many to so I'm deeply grateful. Please review this chapter as well. I hope I didn't disappoint you all. Thank you Ametyist213 for betaing again and from taking to do it since I know you're very busy at this time. I could never have posted the chapters without you. Thanks for all your help. And thanks to ShinigamiChop55 for all your help in helping me figure out some things for this chapter. Thanks again! Love you all! And please review!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	18. Decisions

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Your kind reviews make me want to update faster so I wanted to update as fast as possible for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

__

Last Time:

"Sakura, please don't. You love Kyuuketsuki."

"But I love you too! Please Syaoran-kun I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

"Sakura, you're hurting me now. Your tearing yourself between Kyuuketsuki and myself aren't you? I don't want to be the one to cause you unhappiness. You can only choose one. You can't have two number ones Sakura. Kyuuketsuki won't hurt you. But as long as I'm tied up to Sae, I will. Please Sakura, be happy for my sake. I'm a monster for making you suffer. But I can't go against Sae or else she'll expose your secret. And don't say you'd rather have that to be with me because you don't know what it will be like. My clan has been fighting with those people. If they find out, they'll never leave you alone. They'll do anything to get you to them. They'll hurt you, your family, your friends, anyone you've ever loved and become close to. I can only do so much for you Sakura. Please pretend you never heard any of this in front of Sae. Smile at her, be nice to her, I'll do my best to find a way to get those copies so you'll be free. But Sakura, I want you to be happy with the one you truly love. Don't rush to me because you found out the truth. Please think over who your true number one is. I will support your decision no matter who it is." I can see I somewhat got through to her but now her tears are falling faster than before.

"I-I'm so sorry Syoaran-kun!" Sakura says and dives into my chest again and continues to cry. I put my arms around her again, somehow feeling if I did I can protect her from the grief she's feeling. She cried until she fell asleep. I grabbed her bag and carried her bridal style to her house. Her father wasn't home yet. I saw on their white board that he was gone for an excavation. But he would be back before the show this week. Kero demanded what happened when he opened the door and I simply told him she found out and that I had to tell her the truth. After that he led me to her room and I put her in bed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Sakura. I wished to have kept this a secret so I wouldn't see you like this. But I know you'll make the right decision like you always do. I'm sure you'll be alright."

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

I woke to surprisingly find myself back on my bed. I sat up and looked around my room as I rubbed the sleep dust out of my eyes. I looked up at my alarm clock to find that I woke up thirty minutes before I usually wake up. I grab it and turn off the alarm so it wouldn't sound at the right time. Kero must've heard I was awake because he opened his drawer and flew by my side.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, landing on top of my pink bed sheets on my lap looking up at me with a worried look.

"Yeah. Of course Kero why wouldn't I be?" I say with a smile. Kero was silent for a while.

"The brat told me what happened last night when he came to drop you off."

"O-oh. I see." I looked down and remembered everything Syaoran-kun told me. I can't believe all this time he was protecting me. His love never went away. But I. . . I gave up on him. I gave up on him and betrayed him. I fell in love with another but he didn't blame me for it. I hurt Syaoran-kun so much by my own selfishness but he knew what I was doing and silently took it willingly no matter how much it pained him. And still he never showed any emotion or any sign of pain he received from me. Even when I was happy and content with Kazune in front of him. The thought of all the pain I've caused him on our double dates filled me with guilt. Kero noticed my expression and nudged his head under my hand so it would land on it. His tiny eyes were filled with worry as he looked up at me.

"Do you wanna sleep a little more? I can wake you up if you want."

"No it's ok. I don't think I can fall asleep after everything that has happened." I said as I started to get out of bed and started to make it. I went into my closet and took out my bath robe.

"I'm gonna take a shower ok Kero? Can you watch T.V. downstairs in the meantime?"

"Y-yeah sure thing." Kero left my bedroom and quietly closed the door. I quickly undressed and dumped the dirty clothes in the hamper I put on my bath robe and made sure the belt was secure around my waist before heading towards my bathroom down the hall. I locked the door shut and took a fluffy pink towel from the closet and set it on the hanger next to the shower and hung my robe on top of it. I turned the water on and tested it for the right temperature before turning the shower on. I stepped in and let the warm water clease my body. I did my normal I was rinsing my hair from my cherry blossom scented conditioner when I heard a knock on the door. Kero's voice came through it before I could even answer.

"Sakura, there's a someone at the front door. Do you want me to get it?"

"Do you know who it is?" I said raising my voice a little louder so he could hear me through the running water.

"No. I didn't answer when they knocked."

"It's ok. You can answer it Kero! I'm almost done!" I said picking up my sponge and body wash.

"Alright" I quickly lathered my body and fully rinsed it before turning the shower and water off. I shifted the curtain to one side and stepped out of the tub into the towel in front of it. I grabbed my robe and put it on securing it around my waist with the belt. Then grabbed the other towel hanging under it and wrapped my hair in it. I quickly went to my room and grabbed my school uniform from its usual hanging place and a pair of undergarments from my drawer. I quickly got dressed. I brushed my hair but wasn't in the mood to style it so I left it down. I knew it would dry quickly anyway since it's short. I glanced at the clock as I made sure everything I needed was in my backpack. I took 30 minutes to get ready including the shower I just took. I glance at my reflection before I opened the door to go downstairs. My eyes weren't as red as when I woke up so I considered it presentable. As I walked down the stairs I smelled the sweet fragrance of pancakes. Otou-san couldn't have been back so soon. And if he had, he would have used his own key to get in the house instead of knocking. So who was at the door? I turned the corner which lead to the kitchen to find my guest finishing up the last of the pancake batter and dropping it in the warm pan. He looked up and I found myself staring at the light, celestial blue eyes that I love.

"Good morning." Kazune greeted witha smile. I noticed he had a bandage on his face and a few on his hands. Noticing he got hurt started to make me feel even more guilty since it was my fault in the first place.

"G-good morning." I reply hanging my backpack on the back of my usual chair. "Ano, you didn't have to cook breakfast for me you know." I say making my way to his side.

"I know. But I figured that I should do something for you to help you out. Besides someone's stomach was growling." Kazune said while pointing at the counter where a large plate full of pancakes sat with Kero's mouth watering at the warm breakfast but made no move to gobble it down. That's a first.

"I guess you met Kero already. Kero, this is Kazune my. . . my boyfriend." I introduced slightly blushing. Kero abandoned the food to fly over to Kazune's face and stared at him. I guess he was expecting him to see if he approved or not.

"You better not hurt her kid." Kero said with an approving smile and patted him on the head.

"I would never dream of it." Kazune replied in a serious tone and shifted his attention back on the pan to flip the pancake.

"Do you need any help?" I asked Kazune. Though it was weird asking since he was in my house.

"No. You should rest Sakura. A lot happened last night. I'm almost done here anyway."

"But you've done so much for me already. At least let me set up the table while you finish up."

"Sure of course. You're pretty stubborn when it comes to helping people anyway so I know nothing I say will stop you." He said giving me a smile. I weakly smiled back and quickly hug him in gratitude before going over to the cupboards and taking out three plates and forks and knives and set them on the table. I then went back and took out three cups and sent them down on the counter before opening the refrigerator and took out milk and poured an equal amount into the cups. I put the milk away and went to grab the cups. Kero flew to me and grabbed the last cup. I thanked him as I grabbed the cups and he followed me to the table and set the milk down where he would be sitting. I ran back to the fridge and took out the pancake syrup and placed it on the middle of the table. Not long after I finished Kazune came in with the plate of pancakes and set it down next to the syrup. He sat down on the seat next to me with Kero in front of us. I took three pancakes and stacked them on my plate and Kazune did the same as I reached for the syrup. I poured a reasonable amount on top before handing it to Kazune. He did the same as well and I thanked him for the meal before digging in. We left the remaining six pancakes to Kero who drowned them with syrup. There was a comfortable silence between us as we all ate together. Eventually Kero and Kazune started conversing with each other. They let me in a few times but I figured I should let them bond. Kazune was intersted in Kero's past and how it was back then while Kero was interrogating him to see if he was worthy of me.

"Those were some pretty good pancakes kid. You're cooking might just save you." Kazune and I laughed at his remark. I'm so glad Kero and Kazune are getting along. At least I don't have to worry about that. I galnced at the clock and saw that we had 20 minute to get to school. It takes 15 to 10 minutes from my house (about 3 to 5 if I'm late and skate at full speed without stopping). I was in no hurry so I picked up our dirty dishes and took them to the kitchen. I was about to turn on the water when Kero stopped me.

"It's ok Sakura, you guys go to school. I'll take care of the dishes okay?" I nodded and followed Kazune to the front door. Kero was being extra nice to me. I guess from whatever he heard last he must not want to cause me any trouble. I smile at the thought of Kero's kindness as I put on my shoes. Kazune finishes before me and helps me up. He lifts my backpack from his shoulder. I realize I left it back on my chair and forgot to pick it up.

"You wouldn't want to forget this now would you?" I smiled and thanked him as a gratefully took my backpack from him and swung it over my shoulder. He was already waiting for me with the door open. I ran up to his side and bid Kero farewell before closing the door and locking it. I went back to his side and he put his hand protectively around my waist as we made our way to the direction of where the school was. It was silent between us but it wasn't uncomfortable. My thoughts were mainly focused on last nights events.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about what happened last night. I swear I never kissed her back." He said after a while snapping me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. His face was turned to look at me but his eyes were filled with guilt.

"I know. I'm sorry I overreacted. You're not hurt too badly are you?" I say staring at his with worried eyes. My eyes shifted to the bandage on his right cheek.

"No. I'm fine. I'm not hurt too badly. But I gotta say that Li sure can fight. He caught me off guard at first." I gently caressed his cheek where the bandage laid.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you two got into a fight."

"It's not your fault Sakura. It's Kurasaki's. She's just some spoiled rich girl who is throwing a temper tantrum because you have the one thing she can't have. I may not have magical powers but I want to protect you in any way I can. I don't want her to control you like this."

"But I. . . I'm not the one she's controlling. Syaoran-kun is."

"Sakura. . ." Kazune was staring at me with worried and sad eyes. I can't let him be bothered by this. He shouldn't be the one to worry about any kind of magical affair. Especially if it involves me.

"Please don't worry about me. I'm fine. Syaoran-kun is the one suffering not me. I don't want Sae to blackmail him anymore. I don't know if there's anything I can do but I want to help as much as I can. If there's anyway to get those tapes back then I want to get them back and get rid of him. Syaoran-kun deserves to find happiness as much as anyone from what he's been through. His family told me that his happiness lies in me but, after all I've put him through I doubt that's the case now."

"I don't think so. I think you're still the source of his happiness." Kazune said casually.

"Hoe? But I-"

"Look Sakura, he's been through a lot since he left you. I'm guessing a lot of crap for his clan's Elders and on top of that he had to endure everything Kurasaki did and made him do. But he knew it would be worth it when he saw that happy, sincere, worry-free smile on your face. It shined brighter when we were officially together. But even though he might have been hurting inside he was also happy because even if he wasn't the source of that smile, he knew he was able to protect it as long as he was with Kurasaki. I know if I were in his shoes, I would do anything to protect that smile as well. I still believe his happiness is in you Sakura. Because I saw him sneak glances at you a few times and saw him secretly smile at you. He wouldn't do all this for you if he didn't care about you. All he wants is to see you happy Sakura. So smile ok? If not for me then for him."

"I. . . okay. If I can ease his pain then I'll smile. Thank you Kazune." I hug my boyfriend tightly and rest my head on his shoulder. I'm so lucky to have two people who love and care so much about me. But I know after all this is over I'll have to choose one. But can I love them both? How can I choose between my old love and my new one?

Throughout the school day I tried to smile as much as I could to not worry any one. I did as Syaoran-kun said and acted as a friend to Sae-chan, since she still thought we were friends and all. Considering how she was treating me, I could tell she didn't know I knew everything. It didn't strike me that I had to kiss Syaoran-kun today for the crew view until I was walking with Kazune to rehearsal. I suddenly started to get nervous again. Like the fist time I realized I had to kiss them both. Of course I'm not worried about Kazune because I know still love him and I've kissed him before. But I don't know how I fully feel about Syaoran-kun now. I mean yeah I do love him but, do I love him like I did back then? Is the feeling still as strong? I don't want to hurt either of them but now that I know the truth, I can see Syaoran-kun's pain clearly every time Kazune and I show affection to each other at lunch. It's like the pain the Phantom felt at the end of the musical after Christine kissed him. He had to let her go.

Once Kazune and I walked into the black box we put our stuff down and took out our scripts and a pencil before heading to the small lobby that leads to the auditorium and went to the call board to sign ourselves in. We found Syaoran-kun already there and signing Sae-chan and himself in. Syaoran-kun noticed us as he finished and gave us a small smile before handing Kazune the pen. I quickly looked down to hide my blush with my hair. I tried looking anywhere but Syaoran-kun but he walked over to me after handing the pen to Kazune.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He asks in his serious tone. I glance over at Kazune almost as if asking for his permission. Kazune gave me a small nod.

"Go on Sakura. I'll sign you in ok?" I nod in response and follow Syaoran-kun. He leads me across the stage to the stage left wings and lead me down the stairs to the small lobby on that side and opened the door for me which lead to the back exit of the stage. No one comes out through here unless they have trash duty since it's closest to the dumpster so I guess he knew we would have some privacy here. I stepped to the side and leaned on the wall for support with Syaoran-kun standing in front of me.

"Sakura, I know that you're nervous about us kissing on stage again." My eyes widened in surprise. Even Kazune couldn't tell I was nervous about that. I guess he assumed I was caught up with everything that happened last night. Which I was most of the day.

"I-I'm sorry. I really do care about you Syaoran-kun. But I don't think I can feel comfortable kissing you until I know who I truly love."

"I figured you would say that. So I say we fake stage kiss. I did expect you to choose so quickly so I understand. I was kind of hoping you would choose me but that would be selfish of me. I just want you to be happy so I'll let you decide on your own. And I know one kiss will make you rethink about Kyuuketsuki so I don't want to risk that. Even in the actual show this week I think it's best we don't kiss. I'm sure your brother won't kill me if we didn't kiss." He adds with a smile. I never considered the idea of fake kissing. I actually like the idea of it. Only problem is I don't know how to do that.

"O-ok Syaoran-kun. B-but I don't know how to fake kiss."

"It's easy. At first we'll be facing the audience from the side like Sensei told us in the blocking. But before our lips even meet I'll turn you so that your back is facing them and instead I'll kiss you on the cheek."

"W-will that work?" I asked timidly. I saw him quickly glance at the door window before he walked up to me and pulled me towards him as he encircled one arm around me and the second cupped my chin and gently kissed me on the cheek. I felt myself blush at his sudden action. I barely felt his touch as he pulled a way with a smirk. I was about to ask why he did that when the door banged open and we heard two girls scream.

"KAWAII! SYAORAN-KUN KISSED SAKURA-CHAN!" Exclaimed an overly excited Meiling-chan and Tomoyo-chan. Tomoyo-chan was holding her camera up to her face. My face instantly became beat red before I even turned around to face them.

"Hoe? N-n-no! We didn't kiss on the lips!" I said in a defensive tone.

"Aww she's in denial." Meiling-chan said with a giggle. Syaoran-kun chuckled next to me. He didn't seem dazed at all by the two girls infront of us.

"Sakura and I didn't kiss. I was demonstrating how real a fake kiss can look. Thank you for volunteering." Tomoyo-chan's and Meiling-chan's face dropped.

"S-so you really didn't kiss?" Tomoyo-chan asked with disappointment in her voice. Syaoran-kun and I shook our heads and the two girls sighed in disappointment and went back through the door. Meiling paused before closing the door.

"The meeting will start any minute now so you two better hurry up." She informed us before shutting the door behind her. Syaoran-kun and I stared at the door for a minute. Neither of us moving. Though I'm sure I was the only one with thoughts running through my mind. The blush on my face didn't seem to want to go away.

"We should get going. Sae's probably wondering where I am. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Syaoran-kun said interrupting my thoughts. I look at him and weakly nod. He had his poker face back on. I followed him back to the auditorium in silence. Rehearsal went great and the crew congratulated us afterwards. Sensei noticed what Syaoran-kun and I did but approved it nonetheless. I have a feeling she actually thought we were kissing though. We have two more rehearsals before we open the show.

But I can't give it my all when I know Syaoran-kun's hurting. I have to free him from Sae-chan. I swear he will be free. But I don't want to hurt her either. No matter how much pain she caused Syaoran-kun and I. But I have to do this on my own. Syaoran-kun, Kazune, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Meiling-chan, Li-sama, Kero, Yue, everyone. Please forgive me. This is one fight I can't let you in on. If Sae-chan was strong enough to put Syaoran-kun into a spell without Li-sama noticing, then I can't let anyone else get hurt by her. I know she disserves all the pain she's brought us, but I can't bring myself to hurt any one person. I'll get those tapes by myself. No matter what. I don't know how yet, but I will get them back.

* * *

Finally chapter 18 is up! Thanks for the reviews! I hope I updated fast enough for you all.

**Annonymous Reviews from Chapter 16**

**James Birdsong** Um thanks? Lol. I'm glad it wasn't terrible. ^-^

**kaiceo915** Thanks. Your review made me want to hurry up and update. Thanks so much for your kind review. I hope you enjoy the rest of it too!

**RubyRox** Thank you so much. I never imagined it would bring someone to tears. But thanks again!

Thanks again! And just to let you all know, there are about two chapters left in this story. My goal is to get at least 200 reviews before _Syaoran Why?_ comes to a close. So I would greatly appreciate it if you all could review and make that happen. Every review counts! Thanks **Ametyist213** for betaing. I could never have such awesome chapters without you. Just to let you all know there will be a fight next chapter so look forward to it! Or not? I don't know it's up to you to read it or not. I love all and until next time! And review!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	19. The Second Fight

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! 183 people~! Just a few more to make 200! Thanks so much for your support. Your kind reviews make me want to update faster so I wanted to update as fast as possible for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"S-so you really didn't kiss?" Tomoyo-chan asked with disappointment in her voice. Syaoran-kun and I shook our heads and the two girls sighed in disappointment and went back through the door. Meiling paused before closing the door._

_"The meeting will start any minute now so you two better hurry up." She informed us before shutting the door behind her. Syaoran-kun and I stared at the door for a minute. Neither of us moving. Though I'm sure I was the only one with thoughts running through my mind. The blush on my face didn't seem to want to go away._

_"We should get going. Sae's probably wondering where I am. I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." Syaoran-kun said interrupting my thoughts. I look at him and weakly nod. He had his poker face back on. I followed him back to the auditorium in silence. Rehearsal went great and the crew congratulated us afterwards. Sensei noticed what Syaoran-kun and I did but approved it nonetheless. I have a feeling she actually thought we were kissing though. We have two more rehearsals before we open the show._

_But I can't give it my all when I know Syaoran-kun's hurting. I have to free him from Sae-chan. I swear he will be free. But I don't want to hurt her either. No matter how much pain she caused Syaoran-kun and I. But I have to do this on my own. Syaoran-kun, Kazune, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Meiling-chan, Li-sama, Kero, Yue, everyone. Please forgive me. This is one fight I can't let you in on. If Sae-chan was strong enough to put Syaoran-kun into a spell without Li-sama noticing, then I can't let anyone else get hurt by her. I know she disserves all the pain she's brought us, but I can't bring myself to hurt any one person. I'll get those tapes by myself. No matter what. I don't know how yet, but I will get them back._

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

The rest of the week went on ok. We've already done two shows with a live audience. Tomorrow we have two shows in one day. One during the day leaning for the senior citizens and one at night for anyone who wants to see it for the first time or last time. So far our show has gotten good reviews by teachers and anyone else who saw. Although it took a lot of convincing Onii-chan that Syaoran-kun and I didn't kiss. I think he was about to go onstage when I heard him react in the audience. Opening show went great. Sensei congratulated us and we all gathered in a circle before the house opened and did our tradition of passing the pulse and putting our hands together after. Our show just ended and since it was Saturday it was also the night we have our cast and crew party for anyone involved with the show. Sae-chan volunteered to have the party at her house, which is perfect for me. I can sneak away to look for the tapes while no one is looking. I just finished hanging up the last of my costumes and cleaning my assigned area of the dressing room when Tomoyo-chan shoved a pink dress into my hands.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan what's this?"

"It's your dress for the cast party! No hurry up and get dressed!" She says shoving me into the bathroom. I sigh and change into the dress. It was really simple. It had short puffy sleeves and had a green ribbon that circled my waist and had to be tied at the back. It was short, only reaching my knees, but it was still beautiful even though it had no designs or other accessories. It had two pockets at the side but they were barely noticeable. Tomoyo came in before I could even call her and tied the ribbon into a perfect bow.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan, for everything." I say in sincere voice. And I meant it. Tomoyo-chan has always been there for me. I know she likes to record everything that goes on with me, but I can't risk Sae-chan hurting her too. Syaoran-kun and Sae-chan were the first to go since they had to make sure everything was ready. Though I'm sure Syaoran-kun's sisters did a good job nonetheless. We all walked as a group to Syaoran-kun's house, er mansion. The Li's maids and butlers lead us to the ballroom where the party was to be held and occasionally brought trays to us to ask if we wanted anything. I kindly declined. I danced a few times with Kazune and the rest of my friends. After about an hour I decided it's about time I go look for the tapes while everyone is distracted. I glanced over at Sae-chan who was dancing with Syaoran-kun to a slow song.

"I have to go the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told Kazune. he nodded and let go of my waist. Luckily there wasn't a bathroom in the ballroom so I was able to get out through the huge doors. As soon as I was out I glanced to make sure no one was following me and went inside the nearest room and closed it. I took out my key and transformed it into my Star staff and took out the card I needed from one of the dress's pockets.

"Mirror, reflect my image!" The card did as it was told. Before I knew it I was staring at myself.

"Mirror-san, please go in there and pretend to be me ok? As soon as you see me come back make some excuse to leave and return into a card and into my pocket okay?"

"Of course mistress." She said smiling. I thanked her and we both snuck out of the room. As soon as it was safe she casually headed to the party while I dashed upstairs to where the bedrooms usually are. I quickly spotted Sae-chan's bedroom since it had her name on it. I went through and made sure I closed the door behind me. The inside was pretty normal. It was kinda girly with nail polishes on top of her drawers that had a huge mirror attached to it. The latest issues of magazines we scattered on her bedside table, basically what a normal teenage , fashion obsessed, manipulative girl's room would look like. I'm sure Sae-chan would notice if I looked all over her room. I didn't want to touch anything and change it's position no matter how closely I put it back. But I don't know where Sae-chan would hide them. I wish I were there when she hid them here. Wait that's it!

"Return, take me back to the day Sae-chan hid the tapes!" I commanded hitting the card with my staff to activate it. The room changed a little but not much. Boxes were stacked by the door telling me she must have finished unpacking. I saw Sae-chan take out a large elegant white box from her closet. I walk over to her but I'm behind her so I can see what she's doing. She had a medium size cardboard box in her arms. She opened it up and smirked at the small tapes inside.

"With these with me, Syaoran is sure to be mine. Even if he does delete the ones already saved on my computer I can always download them again with these." She closed the box and put it inside the white box. She then stacked some of her magazines on top to cover it up and closed the box. She picked up the lock next to her and put it through the lock whole before locking it safe. The she picked up the key from the floor and placed it into her pocket before picking up the white box and walking into her large closet. I closely followed and saw she hid it behind her large display of ball gowns. Hidden behind the thick fabrics no one would see it. And since there aren't many formal events it would be able to stay there hidden. Even if there were she would only need one dress and there were plenty more to cover it up.

Everything went back to the present. Luckily no one had figured Mirror-san was taking my place yet. I rushed to the closet and pushed the gowns aside. Sure enough there was the box. But how was I to get it without the key without obviously making it look like it was picked? I looked through my cards trying to figure out which one I could use. I finally found one.

"Create make me a copy of the key used to open this lock." A book came out of the card and drew itself a key in one of the blank pages. I reached inside and grabbed it once it was done and took the key out. I grabbed my handkerchief from one of my pockets and used it to open the box and carefully lift the magazines so I wouldn't ruin their position and took out the cardboard box underneath. I figured Sae-chan might look for fingerprints and if she found out they mine she might punish Syaoran-kun. I took out the box and gently placed it next to me. With one hand I took the card I needed from my pocket and activated it.

"Twin, make me a copy of this box but not what's inside!" The brown box next to me doubled and I took the copy and put it in place of the real one. I placed the magazines back to their original positions and closed the white box and put it back to it's original place. I shifted the brown box under my arms to get a better hold of it. I was about to leave when I spotted a pink laptop on the oak desk. Suddenly I remembered Sae-chan had the video's stored in her computer. Even if I did take them she'd still have the proof in there. I set the box down to use the cloth to open the laptop. I quickly found the power button and clicked it to turn on the PC. It took a few seconds before it could fully turn on. As soon as it did it asked for a password. '_Hmmm, what password would Sae-chan use? Well she really wants to marry Syaoran-kun so how about Sae Li?'_

I wrapped my handkerchief around my pointer finger to cover it and typed my guess. Miraculously it worked. I clicked on the menu and clicked on the option that said 'my videos'. I found the file labeled 'Card Mistress' and clicked the first video to make sure it was the right file. There was no mistake Tomoyo-chan's first shot of me as a CardCaptor flying across the night sky in my PJs. I went back and deleted the file. I made sure there were no other files before exiting out of everything and turning the computer off and closing it shut. I put my handkerchief away and picked up the box. I was about to leave when I realized Sae-chan would recognize it. I can't go out there with the box and it won't fit into my pockets. I dug into my pockets and took out my cards and looked trough them again. I finally found it.

"Move, please transport this box to my room!" The card surrounded the box and I saw it disappear from my hands. I was sure the task was done when the card returned to my hand. I put it back in my pocket and turned my staff back into a key and placed it around my neck. I opened the door slightly, just enough for me to slip through. I took one last look at the room to make sure everything was as when I came in and gently closed the door. I started to breathe easily as I descended down the stairs. I small grin was placed on my face as I skipped back to the party happily with my eyes closed. Once I got home I would be able to destroy the tapes and Syaoran-kun would be free!

"What are you doing here?" I snapped my eyes open to find clear but deadly cold blue eyes staring at me. I immediately stopped skipping down the stairs.

"Oh uh. . . Hi Sae-chan." I said as casually as I could.

"You do know no one is allowed upstairs right? What were you doing up there?"

"I-I was looking for the bathroom but I got lost and somehow ended up upstairs. Luckily I found a bathroom up there."

"Mmm hmm. Then why were you skipping happily down the stairs?" She said clearly unconvinced.

"W-well, I n-needed to go really badly s-so I was happy to finally relieve myself." I replied trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Hmm, well that's strange since I just saw you on my way out from the ballroom talking to Tomoyo-chan. You even acknowledged me and waved 'hi'." _'Oh crap. I forgot about Mirror. And she obviously saw me or her so I can't say that it must have been someone else. But it's worth a try.'_

"That um. . . that's strange. I was lost for a while so it couldn't have been me. Maybe you saw wrong. I mean you have really pretty clear blue eyes and they say people with light color eyes tend to have bad eyesight compared to people with darker eye colors." I say hoping she would buy it. Her expression told me she didn't. She was about to counter my comment when someone ran from behind her and twirled her around and kissed her fully on the lips. She didn't even try to fight back. Instead she was responding to him. They pulled apart after a few minutes. The guy suddenly noticed my presence.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He said smiling.

"H-hey Shinji-kun." I say shyly. recognizing him from some of my classes. But I know he wasn't in Drama and definitely not part of the show. "Um, you know this party is for cast and crew from the show only right?" I say standing uncomfortably. Sae-chan, with her arms wrapped around his neck laughed.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I invited him. He's become a good friend of mine and he called saying he was at home bored so I invited him."

"O-oh okay then. B-but what about Syaoran-kun? Aren't you two engaged?"

"Oh sweet, innocent Sakura-chan. Just cuz I'm taken doesn't mean I have to be tied down all the time. I can be taken and still be able to look right? I'm sure Syao-syao won't mind." She says with an evil glint in her eyes. I descended the rest of the stairs and was now level with her.

"So, he knows about this?"

"No. Which is why you won't tell him right?"

"Um. . . well-"

"Please don't tell. If you promise not to tell I'll forget of you little restroom break' for tonight."

"Well okay. B-but promise you won't hurt Syaoran-kun anymore. If he found out about this I'm sure he would be devastated." I said though I knew this wasn't true. Syaoran-kun probably would care less and hope the guy would take her away from him and set him free. But I can't let Sae-chan know that I know the situation between them.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. you're a true friend! And don't worry, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She chimed while dragging the guy upstairs. I quietly went back to the party. Mirror saw me as soon as I came through the door and made some excuse to leave Tomoyo-chan. I hid behind a pillar in the shadows and not long after Mirror joined me.

"No one suspected a thing Mistress. Although Li-san kept glancing at me from time to time. He must have sensed your aura in two places. But he made no move to confirm his suspicions. Oh and here's the punch. I told Daidouji-san I was thirsty and would return shortly." I she said while handing me a clear plastic cup with red punch inside which I gratefully took.

"Thank you Mirror-chan. Please transform back into a card now." She nodded and transformed into a card and flew into my hand. I put her back in my pocket and made my way back to Tomoyo-chan. I looked around to make sure nobody saw. Luckily everyone was involved with themselves. Even Syaoran-kun, who was conversing with Ryou-kun, didn't notice. I checked my watch and decided to stay for another hour. Kazune took me home and I was too exhausted from using so much magic in one day to destroy the tapes. Instead I drowsily changed into my PJs and hid the tapes under my bed. I climbed into bed and immediately sleep came.

The next day Kero woke me up and told me I was about to be late for call time for the afternoon show. I lazily glanced at my clock with read 10:40. Shoot. Call time was at 11 and the show started at 2 but we had to get there early set everything up and make sure everything is in place and ready for the show. I quickly threw some clothes on. Not particularly caring whether or not they matched. Tomoyo-chan would kill me but right now I couldn't afford to be late and run laps. I threw everything I needed into my bag and brushed my hair and teeth at the same time. I left my hair down and rinsed my teeth. I grabbed my bag and rushed downstairs.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Otou-san!" I greeted my father. "Sorry I can't stay and eat breakfast. I'm about to be late for call time." I say grabbing the nearest apple from the fruit basket and ran to the front door to quickly dumping my shoes in my bag and putting on my skates. There's no way I could make it there running.

"It's alright. I tried to wake you up but you seemed really tired after the party so I let you sleep in more. I'm sorry Sakura, I was going to wake you up a bit later but I lost track of time making your lunch." He said while opening my bag to put the bento box wrapped in cloth inside. I lightly giggled.

"It's alright Otou-san. Thanks for the food." I say grabbing my bag and flinging it over my shoulder before giving him a goodbye hug.

"You're welcome sweetie. There's enough food for you and Kazune-kun okay? Break a leg and I'll come see you in the evening show."

"Alright. See you tonight Otou-san!" I say shutting the door behind me and skated full speed towards the school. I got there in 3 minutes flat. A new record for me. Kazune was waiting for me in the entrance of the black box. He helped me walk inside since I was out of breath from skating and running full speed.

"Don't worry Sakura, you're just in time. Here's some water, I'll go sign you in." I gratefully took the bottle and chugged it down. Kazune returned and I gave him back is bottle. He laughed lightly noticing that it was empty.

"I'll go refill it in the fountain. Go on ahead to the auditorium for the meeting. I'll meet you there okay?."

"Alright." I say as I make my way to the auditorium. I take a seat in the front empty row. Not before long the rest of the cast and crew took their own seats and conversed excitedly with one another before the meeting. Syaoran-kun took sat on the empty seat to my left and Kazune caught up with me and sat on my right handing me the water bottle full once again. I thanked him and drank a bit more. The meeting started. Sensei told us to enjoy our last two shows and have fun; that she's proud of everyone and a few more announcements about the schedule for the shows that day. After the afternoon show we would have two hours to ourselves before call time for the evening show. After the meeting Tomoyo-chan caught me before I could even stand up and dragged me to the girl's dressing room to get me into my first costume for Suessical. The show went on with out a hitch. I wish Onii-chan could have stayed a bit longer for the rest of the shows but he got called down to his work. He's already missed a lot of days from his visit during Christmas and New Years. I'm glad he got to see it nonetheless.

After the many pictures with the audience we went to change. I finished putting up that last of my costume and grabbed my bag from the counter. I figured I could eat lunch with Kazune now. As if reading my thoughts I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and found myself face to face with Kazune.

"Hey, ready to eat now?"

"Yup. How about we invite Tomoyo-chan and the others."

"Sure." We easily found Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Meiling-chan, Ryou-kun, Syaoran-kun and Sae-chan. We all decided to eat on the park and settled by the cherry blossom trees. The tress started budding so I knew it wouldn't be long until they would start blooming. We all ate and shared whatever food we brought with whoever wanted to try and had our little conversations with one another. Although most of the group tried as much as possible to avoid Sae-chan, except for Syaoran-kun of course. I tried to let her in some of our conversations and let her in some of our inside jokes. I tried to be careful not to reveal anything that I'm not supposed to know. We finished eating in half an hour so we decided to split up and go around town with our partner.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how about we give our guys time to bond while we go out and have some girl time?" Sae-chan said after Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Meiling-chan, and Ryou all left to go on their dates.

"Oh uh, okay. If that's okay with them that is." I say smiling at Kazune and Syaoran-kun.

"S-sure thing." Kazune says. "You two deserve a break. Have fun okay?" He says kissing my forehead.

"Okay!" I reply giggling. "We'll meet you back at the school in half an hour." Syaoran-kun also says his goodbye to Sae-chan in the meantime and walks over to Kazune.

"Be careful around Sae." Syaoran-kun whispers as he passes by me to join up with Kazune. I stare after them as they walk away from us trying to make sense of his warning.

"Lets go Sakura-chan!" She says taking my hand a little to hard and starts dragging me in the opposite direction of where the boys went. Sae-chan stops and hands me a red bandana.

"What's this?" I ask taking the bandana and stare at it with much curiosity.

"It's to cover your eyes silly. I'm gonna take you to one of my favorite spots in Tomoeda that I found while exploring the first time I came here. But it's location is a secret. Not even Syaoran knows where it is, but you've been such a great friend to me so I want to share my special place with you."

"Oh okay. I understand." I say happily and tie the bandana behind me but covering my eyes. Sae-chan once again took hold of my hand and started leading me to where ever her special place was. I tried not to complain. After what I think was 15 minutes she let go of my hand.

"We're here so you can take it off now." I obeyed and let my eyes adjust to the new found light. Once I was able to clearly see I let out a small gasp. I don't know where I was but I was standing in front of a small lake. The clear water reflecting the sun above us hidden by the trees. But light was still able to cast through. I could see small fishes swimming around to nowhere in particular. The evergreen grass surrounding the lake created a soft carpet for us to lay down on. In the trees I could see little white doves sitting on their nests, sleeping peacefully under the warm sun.

"Beautiful isn't it." Sae-chan said behind me.

"It sure is. How did you find this place?"

"I just found it. I got lost from Syao-syao once and while I was trying to find him, I stumbled upon this place. I come here to get away you know? Clear my mind, think. But Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" I say still marveling the scenery.

"There's a reason why I wanted you alone. I had something important to ask you. But I couldn't do it in front of everyone else."

"Hoe? What is it? You can tell me anything." I say sincerely now turned to face her to show her my attention is on her.

"I wanted to know. . ." Suddenly I saw her aura emanate from her. It was black with a deep blood red around the edges. The force of her aura completely surrounded her and the sudden release threw me off my feet. I landed an inch from the lake into the soft grass. I stared back to here Sae-chan was. Her short black hair whipping around her covering her eyes and her aura behind her giving her an eerie look

"Who told you about the tapes!" She yelled. I stared stunned at her. Not being able to find my voice. Should I lie or tell the truth. If I tell her the truth then Syaoran-kun will be in trouble.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I say in a timid voice.

"Liar! That's what you were doing yesterday upstairs during the cast party weren't you? Tell me who told you!"

"N-n-no one told me. I figured it out for myself!" I say trying to sound determined.

"So you **do **know about them! Do you honestly expect me to believe you figured it out by yourself? It was Syaoran who told you wasn't it!"

"N-no! It wasn't Syaoran-kun!" Her aura exploded out further around her bringing darkness to the once light place. She raised her hand and the water behind my rose up along with the movement of her hand. She moved her hand to make a circle in mid air and the water came and surrounded me and lifted me off the ground. I saw her lips form an 'o' and she blew air in my direction. The water instantly got colder around me and froze. Only my head was out from the frozen prison she created. She moved her hands around her again and the water surrounded her allowing her to stand on it and lifted her self up so she could be face to face with me.

"If it wasn't him then who was it?" She said with a deadly voice. Her cold blue eyes piercing into mine.

"I told you I found out on my own! I didn't want to believe that he stopped loving me so I decided to find out if he left me because he didn't love me or not. I used the Return Card yesterday to go back in time to the first day you guys moved in and I saw you with the tapes in your closet. I found out you copied the tapes from my card capturing days and used that to blackmail Syaoran-kun to go out with you. I didn't want him to suffer to I stole the tapes back and deleted the ones in your laptop." I said confessing half of the truth. Better something than nothing right?

"Humph. You're so stupid. I can tell you're lying. Syaoran-kun told you didn't he? He knew I would be with him all the time so he sent you to steal them right?"

"No he didn't! I went on my own accord. Since you were the reason he dumped me I knew the secret to why he did was in your room!" I said trying to fight back.

"Whatever. But just so you know, if you plan on doing something, do it all the way. Or else it'll come back to haunt you." She said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should have destroyed the tapes the same time you deleted the videos from my laptop." She said laughing while reaching into her large bag. She took out a familiar medium cardboard box.

"Where did you get that!"

"From under your bed dear Sakura-chan. Your hiding places are as obvious as you. I took them back this morning while you were sleeping. I knew you were a heavy sleeper which made my task all the easier. Now if you'll excuse me I have to re-upload these precious memories into my laptop. In a few moment, your life will never be the same again." She laughed and descended back to the ground taking out her laptop in the process.. _'No. If she uploads them to her computer again then my secret will be revealed! Why couldn't I just destroy them that night? I'm so sorry Syaoran-kun. I let you down. You tried so hard to protect me but I let you down.' _A single tear escaped my eye. _'No. I can't give up! Syaoran-kun suffered so much on my sake. I can't let him down. I won't allow it!'_ My own pink aura radiated from me. Melting the frozen prison at a rapid pace. Sae-chan must have sensed my aura because she whipped her head back to look at me. Before she could raise her hand to imprison me again I was free and landed on perfectly on my feet. I grabbed the key around my neck.

"RELEASE!" I called out my key grew into my staff. Sae-chan had already summoned a large amount of water and I knew she was going to strike at me again. I reached into my pocket at took out the card I needed.

"JUMP!" I called out activating the card. I jumped away just in time before the water consumed me. _'So water is her main element huh? I have to stop her from using her arms.'_ "WOOD!" I called out and activated the card in midair. Branched extended from the card and charged at Sae-chan. Immediately it surrounded her and constructed around her so she was unable to move anything but her head. I landed in front of her.

"I don't want to hurt you Sae-chan." I said sincerely. "And you can't do anything now without your main element being water. Please just leave Syaoran-kun and I alone."

"Like I'm going to do that. All my life my family only expected the best for me. That included the best suitor to marry me. And who else better the Syaoran Li? He's always been cold and distant. But when he came back you could see the warmth and happiness in his eyes. I knew he found someone else and I couldn't have that now could I? I had to have him to make my family happy and give them a portion of the corporation they long wanted to destroy. That way they could destroy it from the inside and I would be richer than before. But you ruined my plans. I tried to get him to forget you and love me instead. But that didn't work so I did what I do when I can't get someone. I used their deepest fears and secrets against them. Touching isn't it? How you're his greatest weakness. How much Syaoran loves for you. It's too bad that you can't return his feelings though. Don't you know how much that has been hurting him? Yet he doesn't show it because he doesn't want to 'worry' you." I stared shocked at her. I know what I did was wrong but I can't stop myself from loving Kazune. I love Syaoran-kun too but there's no way I can love them both. I know I have to hurt one or the other in the end. But even after he told me he never once let me see he was still suffering. I could see it but just barely.

"Oh and your wrong about something. Just because water is my main element doesn't mean I can't use the rest." She blew against my face and a sudden strong gust came and pushed me back. I landed on my feet again but just at the same time I saw Sae blow away the branches around her and she escaped to a few feet in front of me.

"My family has been able to control the four elements back to before Clow Reed's time! And I'll give you a taste of our hidden ability to use the fifth element. . ." she raised her hands above her. I looked up to see grey storm clouds forming above me. "Lightning!" I was tried jumping away but I felt something pull down on me. I looked down to see that it was water in the shape of a hand was keeping me from escaping. I tried to reach for a card but it was too late. The electric blue lightning shot straight at me full force. I fell to my knees unable to keep myself up.

"You know what they say Sakura-chan. Water conducts electricity!" She laughed evilly while keeping the lightning striking me from disappearing.

"NO SAKURA!"

* * *

Finally chapter 19 is up! Thanks for the reviews! One more to go after this!

**Annonymous Reviews from Chapter 16**

**Suikahime** Thanks! Here's the next chapter for ya!

**kaiceo915** Yes it is. I'm glad you liked it. I didn't expect anyone to cry in this chapter. But nonetheless I'm greatful. Thanks for your review.

**HappyBlossom** Thanks so much! I love the SxS moment too. Well the next chapter will be the very last one so I'm sorry I can't reveal who she'll end up with. Maybe this chapter will hold some hints. ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks again! Like I said there is only one chapter to go. So the next one will conclude this story. Sorry if you're all disappointed but it has to end sometime. And since Sakura and Sae are finally having their confrontation you can pretty much guess it's almost over. Like I said last chapter, my goal is to get 200 reviews before _Syaoran Why?_ comes to a close. So I would greatly appreciate it if you all could review and make that happen. I thank all who reviewed last time. With only two chapters left I hope to full fill my dream. Every review counts! Thanks **Ametyist213** for betaing. Oh and just cause _Syaoran Why?_ is coming to a close doesn't mean I won't stop writing. In fact I have the next idea for the fan fic I will write after this called _Crazy Mixed Up Love Square_. Here's the summary so you know what to expect.

Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has to promise not to tell any one. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea?

There ya go! Also just a few things. I've been writing a collab fanfic with **Suikahime** and she wrote chapter two! It's called _I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Fiancée_ so please check it out! And my good friend **MusicAngel92 **and I have started a C2 Community so check it out! It's called Wolf and Cherry Blossom: Wings of Love It's new so we don't have all that many stories. Thanks again every one. Love you all! And review!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


	20. Together At Last

Hey Sakura-chan Master of the Clow here. Thanks for helping me reach my goal! 200+ REVIEWS! Thanks so much for supporting me and staying until the end. I dedicate this last chapter to you! *hugs* I love you all! Now on with the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura all original characters belong to CLAMP. I only own the OC characters. And the story plot. Thank you!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Oh and your wrong about something. Just because water is my main element doesn't mean I can't use the rest." She blew against my face and a sudden strong gust came and pushed me back. I landed on my feet again but just at the same time I saw Sae blow away the branches around her and she escaped to a few feet in front of me._

_"My family has been able to control the four elements back to before Clow Reed's time! And I'll give you a taste of our hidden ability to use the fifth element. . ." she raised her hands above her. I looked up to see grey storm clouds forming above me. "Lightning!" I was tried jumping away but I felt something pull down on me. I looked down to see that it was water in the shape of a hand was keeping me from escaping. I tried to reach for a card but it was too late. The electric blue lightning shot straight at me full force. I fell to my knees unable to keep myself up._

_"You know what they say Sakura-chan. Water conducts electricity!" She laughed evilly while keeping the lightning striking me from disappearing._

_"NO SAKURA!"_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura POV**

I could barely hold my head up to see who called out to me. The shock of the lightning sent to me made me weak. My head was feeling really dizzy and my vision hazy. Suddenly I could no longer feel the lightning. I slowly looked up to see Syaoran redirecting the lightning somewhere else with his sword.

"S-Syaoran-kun." I tried reaching for him but my arm was wobbliy and seemed to weigh a ton. The lightning stopped as soon as Sae-chan took in what was happening before her. Syaoran glared at her before turning to me and kneeling  
down to my level. He put a gentle hand on my back.

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Of course she's not okay. She just got struck by magical lightning." Kazune said while running to join us. He also bent down and took one of my hands and stared at me with deep concern.

"N-no I'm fine. But what are you two doing here?" I said a little breathy. I tried to get up but I collapsed back down.

"You weren't back when you said you would so we got worried. It's thanks to Li that we found you." Kazune explained while catching me.

"Don't push yourself. You got hit pretty badly." Syaoran said with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me." I said. While trying to stand up again, this time succeeding.

"Hey! Don't ignore me like I'm not here!" Sae-chan screamed from across the field.

"Oh sorry Sae. Then would you like to explain why you struck Sakura with lightning!" Syaoran-kun screamed back. Obviously enraged. You could see the fire in his amber orbs.

"Why else? I was punishing her for stealing the tapes!" Syaoran's eyes widened in surprised. He turned back to me.

"You stole the copies?" I meekly nodded. "Wha-. How? When?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know! You sent her to get them anyway!" Sae-chan said.

"I told you he had nothing to do with it! I used Mirror so she would take my place at the cast party while I snuck upstairs to find out what you did to him! I used Return to the day you first moved and found out about the tapes and how you blackmailed him to go out with you to keep my secret safe. It was all me Syaoran-kun didn't tell me anything and he had nothing to do with it!" I said with a hoarse voice. From my peripheral I saw Syaoran-kun and Kazune's jaw drop at my confession. Sure they knew Syaoran-kun told me the truth but Sae-chan didn't need to know that.

"Sakura, please don't try to protect me." Syaoran-kun said in a soft voice. His eyes shown with determination as he turned back to face Sae-chan.

"I told Sakura about the copies. So leave her alone. It's me you want, she has nothing to do with this."

"I have EVERYTHING to do with this! It's much my problem as yours Syaoran-kun."

"So you DID tell her?"

"No he didn-"

"Yes. It's my fault. If I hadn't told her she wouldn't have had the idea to take the tapes."

"Your smart to tell the truth dear Syao-syao. But you knew better than to tell her!" Sae-chan waved her hands again and lightning came down again. This time hitting Syaoran-kun.

"No Syaoran-kun!" I said while running towards him. I felt something jerk me back.

"Sakura, if you go you'll get hit!" Kazune said.

"This has nothing to do with you! Stay out of it!" Sae-chan said and made a lightning bolt strike him as well. Kazune yelled in agony and dropped to the ground.

"NO! STOP THIS SAE-CHAN!" I said, watching my two loves in pain.

"Don't call me that like we were ever friends!" I couldn't bear see them in pain. I had to protect them.

"SHEILD!" I yelled activating the card. Immediately Syaoran-kun and Kazune were encircled in a clear sphere and the lightning above them stopped. Sae-chan tried to hit them again but Shield blocked it and prevented her attacks from penetrating it. "You two stay there! You'll be safe!" I said while taking out another card and activating it. "Sword!" My staff transformed into sword with wings above the handle and I sprinted towards were Sae-chan was.

"No! Sakura! Come back!" I heard Syaoran-kun yell but I ignored it. Luckily, Jump hadn't faded so I jumped and pointed Sword towards my target, the box with the copies. Unfortunately Sae saw my target and blew a gush of wind to move the box away from my reach. It was stopped by the trunk of a tree nearby. Sword instead dug into the grass. I saw Sae-chan freeze water into the shape of a sword. I quickly pulled out Sword from the ground and turned around to block her attack as she slashed her own sword at me.

"There's no way you're getting your hand on those copies dear Sakura."

"Who says I need to be around it?" I say while holding up a card to my face. "Mist! Destroy the box with the tapes!" A greenish mist flew out of the card and surrounded the box. I saw it quickly eating away the box. I knew it wouldn't be long before it got to the tapes. I smiled in satisfaction.

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" I heard Syaoran-kun yell. I looked back to see Sae strike at me with her frozen sword. I jumped out of the way but she managed to scrape my arm. I hold it with my free arm to try to stop the blood from flowing. Before I land, Sae-chan conjures up a gust of wind and blows Mist away from the box.

"You're not gonna destroy those tapes as long as I'm here." _'Darn. I can't destroy them as long as she's able to used her magic. If only she would forget about all this.'_

"Sakura watch out!" Kazune yells. I turn my attention to Sae who's ready to strike me with another lightning bolt. I know I don't have enough time to get away as she brings down her hands. I clutch my wand to my chest and close my eyes to wait for the impact to hit me. But it doesn't. I open my eyes and find Syaoran-kun blocking me from the attack.

"Syaoran-kun! Get away from here!"

"N-no. I promised I would protect you from her."

"But-"

"Sakura, go and destroy the tapes. I'll distract her. Don't worry, Kyuuketsuki is safe inside Shield."

"But Syaoran-kun I-"

"Go Sakura. I can handle her." I nod hesitantly and make a run for it as soon as Syaoran-kun breaks Sae-chan's attack. I see him pull out his own card and call the god of lightning. I manage to get to the box. I pull out the card I need.

"Firey! Destroy these tapes once and for all!" Firey emerges from the card and lands on the box. Instantly burning them. I turn around to tell Syaoran-kun the good news but instead turn to see Sae-chan slash at him with a fire sword. I see him fall into the ground._ 'No. Not Syaoran -kun. If he's gone I-' _

"You can't get rid of me so easily." Sae-chan says as she makes her way to me. She breaks into a run towards me with water close behind her. I realize she's going to put out the fire. I quickly take out a card.

"Sand, trap Sae-chan in the ground!" Sand spill out from the card and surrounds her. The water behind her drops as soon as she's trapped inside the ground with only her head sticking out.

"You got me." Sae-chan says with an evil smile. "Go on. Do your worst. You know you want to get rid of me." I kneel down to her level.

"I won't use an attack card on you. I don't want to hurt you Sae-chan. And I don't want you to hurt Syaoran-kun anymore."

"You're a fool Kinomoto. If you really want Syaoran to be safe you would attack."

"I'm not that kind of person. You know that we could've been great friends. But I don't plan to destroy you Sae-chan."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"Make you forget." I say smiling and stand up. "Just like you made Syaoran-kun forget about his love for me." I take out the card I need.

"Erase! Take away Sae-chan's memories of ever knowing Syaoran-kun!" A tall women dressed as a joker emerged from the card and placed her blanket on Sae-chan's head. I returned Sand and Sae-chan laid on the floor. Once Erase was done I returned her back to a card.

"Sleep! Put Sae-chan into a deep slumber!" The pixie flew above her and sprinkles her pixie dust on Sae-chan who instantly fell asleep. Once she was asleep I returned all my cards and sit her down so she's leaning against a nearby tree. After I quickly run towards where Syaoran-kun was and kneel down to where he was crouched down holding his chest.

"Are you alright Sakura?"

"I should be asking you that silly." I say with a sad smile. "Let me look at your wound." I say reaching to take his hand away.

"No! No. I'm fine. It's nothing too bad." Syaoran grabs my extending hand with his free one. I huff at him.

"If it were nothing then you wouldn't try to hide it from me. Now please let me see." I say and take his hand away, unbutton his shirt and open it slightly to see what damage Sae-chan did. Syaoran-kun had a large deep cut across his chest with burn marks around it.

"Ouch. That looks bad." Kazune says behind us now joining us.

"He's right." I say and take out another card. "Create!" A book emerges from the card and lands on my lap along with a feather pen. I open the book and start writing.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran-kun asked.

"You'll see." I respond not taking my eyes off of my writing. Once I finish a pink glow surrounded me and instantly went away. "Hold still." I put both my hands on his chest and over the wound. I close my eyes and concentrate on imagining his cut away. I feel Syaoran-kun wince a bit at my touch but remains still. Once I open my eyes the cut is gone.

"How did you do that?" Kazune asks.

"I gave myself healing abilities with Create. They'll go away once it returned into a card but I had to do something about it." I say with a smile.

"Thank you, Sakura." Syaoran smiles a small warm smile. I feel the blood rush to my head and I start to feel my head get warm.

"N-no. I should be the one saying that to you. You've done so much for me. I-I want to apologize."

"For what Sakura? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did. I accused you of breaking our promise but when you look at it, I'm the one who broke it. You never stopped loving me but I-"

"Shh. It's okay Sakura. Please don't cry." Syaoran wiped the tears I didn't know I was shedding. I started crying harder and jumped onto his chest. I feel him stiffen but relax and put his arms around me. He rubs my back in a circular motion to calm me down.

"It's okay Sakura. I forgive you." He whispers. I violently shake my head against his chest.

"Y-you can't. I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to. I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose."

"B-b-but I st-still did it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Clam down okay? We have to get back to school to do the last show. We're late for call time as it is." The thought of our last show snapped me back. I couldn't let the audience see a bad show because of me. They deserved better. Just like Syaoran-kun does. I got up and dried my tears frantically with my sleeves.

"W-we should get going."

"I'll go grab Kurasaki. She's still asleep." Kazune offered.

"Oh, right. She should wake up by the time we get there." I said returning Create and my wand to their portable sizes. Once Kazune went to get Sae-chan I turned Syaoran-kun.

"Syaoran-kun, look I-"

"Sakura, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I truly do forgive you. I don't expect you to make your choice so suddenly and I just want you to be happy. But no matter what, I will always love you." Syaoran-kun put a hand behind my head and tilted it forward. I felt his lips brush lightly on the top of my head. "Come on, let's go back." I stood there dumbfounded for a minute before Kazue came up behind me.

"Let's go and have a great show Sakura."

"R-right."

I followed close behind the boys. Sae-chan woke up as soon as we reached the school. We explained that we got worried because she wasn't there at call time so we decided to look for her and found her asleep at the park and we took her back to school before the show started. She believed us and ran to the girl's dressing room to get ready. I followed after her but wished Syaoran-kun and Kazune a good show first. As soon as I stepped in the room Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan glomped me and held me into a tight squeeze. They immediately let go when I didn't respond and asked what was wrong. I told them everything that happened in the field and what Syaoran-kun said as they helped me get ready for the first act.

". . .And now I don't know what to do because I love them both and I don't know who to pick." Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan smiled at me though the mirror as they finished getting me ready.

"You just have to follow your heart Sakura-chan. It may be hard but I'm sure they would both want you to choose who makes you happiest." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. I know you're right but-"

"Don't rush it Sakura-chan. The answer will come to you . It may be when you least expect it but you'll be happy when it does."

"Okay." I agree.

"You're all done. And just in time too. It time to meet with the others to pass the pulse for the last time working on this show." We went through our last show rituals and got set up for 'Oh the things you can think!' as the house opened and we could hear people chatting outside the curtain as they took their seats. Throughout the show I put in as much energy as I could but my mind would wander to Syaoran-kun. I know he loves me very much but I've hurt him so much without meaning to. Now that Sae-chan doesn't remember she's off flirting with every guy in the show. The tapes are destroyed thanks to Firey so Syaoran-kun is free. He's done so much for me to protect me from Sae-chan even if he had to hurt me in the process. It probably pained him more than it did me. I saw that pain in the Ferris wheel two months back. He's always been there and willingly gave me up to Kazune to keep me happy. He always thought what was best for me and I know he will continue to do that. Even when I was truly dating Kazune, my feelings for Syaoran-kun never decreased. After he told me what really was going on between them, my love for him grew and I wanted to protect him like he did me. I love Syaoran-kun more than ever. I love him. I _do_ love him. I have to tell him. Somehow I have to.

"Sakura, you're done. Now hurry. Sorry I took little long!" I snap out of my thoughts and thanked Tomoyo-chan for the quick change before going on stage and I started to sing.

_Christine (Sakura):_

_Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?  
__Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?_

_Phantom (Syaoran):_

_That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood  
has also denied me the joys of the flesh  
...this face - the infection which poisons our love ...  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing  
...A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ...  
Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate:  
an eternity of this before your eyes!_

_Christine:_

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now  
... It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ... _

Syaoran notices Kazune arrive behind me.

_Phantom:_

_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!  
Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
I had rather hoped that you would come.  
And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night! _

_Raoul (Kazune): _

_Free her! Do what you like only free her!  
Have you no pity? _

_Phantom:_

_Your lover makes a passionate plea! _

_Christine (spoken):_

_Please Raoul it's useless._

_Raoul:_

_I love her! Does that mean nothing?  
I love her! Show some compassion ... _

_Phantom:_

_The world showed no compassion to me! _

_Raoul:_

_Christine ... Christine ...Let me see her ..._

_Phantom: _

_Be my guest sir.  
__Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
__Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?_

Syaoran tied the rope descending from above rope a round Kazune's neck and lifted it up to somewhat choke him

_Order your fine horses now!  
Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine ...  
Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice -This is the point of no return!_

_Christine:_

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate ... _

_(A/N: For those of you who know the music, you'll know these next few lyrics overlap each other.)_

_Raoul:  
_

_Christine, forgive me please forgive me  
... I did it all for you, and all for nothing ...  
_

_Christine:_

_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ..._

_Christine: _

_One by one I've waited illusions shattered_

___Phantom:_

_Too late for turning back, too late for useless pity_

_Roul: _

_Say you love him, and my life is over  
Either way you choose he has to win_

Phantom:

_Past all hope of cries for help. No point in fighting-  
For either way you choose, you cannot win!_

_Phantom: _

_So do you end you days with me,  
Or do you send him to his grave_

_Raoul:_

_Why make her lie to you, to save me?_

_For pity's sake, Christrine, say no!_  
_Don't throw your life away for my sake_  
_I fought so hard to free you_

_Christine: _

_Angel of Music. . .  
Why this torment? . . .  
. . .When will you see reason? . .  
Angel of music. . . _

_Phantom:_

_Past the point of no return-  
the final threshold...  
His life is now the prize which you must earn  
You've passed the point of no return_

(A/N: Overlapping over)_  
_

_Christine: _

_... you deceived me - I gave my mind blindly ... _

_Phantom (spoken):_

_You try my patience - make your choice!_

_Christine:_

_Pitiful creature of darkness  
...What kind of life have you known ...?  
God give me courage to show you you are not alone ..._

I put my hands on his face and turned him to face me. Instead of turning myself around so we could fake kiss, I gently placed mine on his. I felt him stiffen in surprise just as the Phantom would have. I deepened our kiss and put all my love into it. Kissing him as if it were the end of the world. Hoping he would notice I chose him. I was glad he responded and deepened it more but I remembered we were on stage. I reluctantly let him go as I heard the music change. I saw Syaoran shake and make his way towards the candles. Shaking he took a candles a lifted it to the rope to break it, letting Raoul (Kazune) go. I remembered my blocking and tore my eyes away from Syaoran-kun and quickly rushed to Kazune. We heard the mob from the wings but all I could hear was Syaoran's hurt voice.

Phantom:

_Take her - forget me - forget all of this  
...Leave me alone - forget all you've seen  
...Go now - don't let them find you!  
Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait  
...Just take her and go - before it's too late  
...Go ... _

Kazune pulled me towards the wings. I reluctantly kept looking back at Syaoran's hurt eyes.

_Go now - go now and and leave me_

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice in pain. I turned back and faced the stage awaiting for my cue ignoring the shocked expressions of my cast mates. But mostly to listen to Syaoran's soft voice. Like the Phantom, whenever he sings to me, I feel my spirit begin to soar. But once he began singing I heard the pain in them tonight more than any other night. I felt tears form in my eyes.

_Masquerade ... Paper faces on parade ...  
Masquerade ... Hide your face so the world will never find you ... _

I walked over to him and he slowly turned around to face me. I slowly took out the ring and took his hand. I gently placed it in his palm and enclosed his fingers around it. He uncurled them with my hand still placed on top of his and stared at the ring. He looked back at me with anguish eyes.

_Christine, I love you ... _

I covered my mouth with my free hand and gave up keeping the tears back and let them fall. The sound of his voice telling me those words in such pain broke me and I quickly ran off stage. I tired to compose myself to sing with Kazune for the last time. Syaoran-kun onstage I noticed was crying.

"I love you. . . I love you. . ." I heard him repeat staring at me and the floor. Trying to keep himself standing up. The tears in my eyes kept on falling. Kazune put a warm hand on my shoulder signaling me it's time to sing.

_Christine:_

_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime  
... say the word and I will follow you ...  
_

_Raoul:_

_Share each day with me ...  
_

_Christine:_

_... each night... _

_Both:_

_each morning ... _

Syaoran put everything he could into his last few notes. But his voice cracked in the beginning from his crying.

_Phantom:_

_You alone can make my song take flight -  
__It's over now, the music of the night! _

The audience went wild as he trudged to the 'mirror'. He took the blanket over the 'mirror'. He stepped into it and pulled the blanket over the mirror and escaped into the darkness. Once Meg came in she pulled the sheet off only to reveal the Phantom's masks. My tears however couldn't stop.

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying?" Tomoyo-chan whispered and put a warm hand on my shoulder. Why was I crying? Maybe it's because Syaoran-kun misread my kiss and thought that like Christine, I choose Kazune instead of him.

"It's just that-. . . It's the last show that's all." I whisper back with a smile.

"Oh, Sakura-chan. Please stop. You still have to take your bow. Smile for the audience. You gave them a great performance."

"R-right." I respond and wipe my tears away. Everyone came in order of their lead's appearances (Since there were a lot of songs everyone got cast as a lead somewhere in the show). Once Kazune finished his bow I stepped out into the stage lights and crossed downstage center. As I bowed the crowd, already giving everyone a standing ovation, went wild causing me to bow longer until they died down a little. Their applause filled me with a weird sensation that I couldn't help smiling. I stood straight and stepped back to let Syaoran-kun take his bow. He got the most applause. He stepped back to stand next to me but didn't make eye contact. We all gestured to the techies on both sides of the wings and they stepped out to take their bows. We gestured to the ones in the booth and they waved to us and came running down the isles and stood onstage to take their own bows with Ryou-kun, the stage manager, in the middle. We finally gestured to the orchestra which consists for band students at our school. We then took each other's hands and took one last bow. Thanking the audience for coming to see us. Our sensei stepped onstage with a box full of flowers, and thanked the adults involved with the show. Ryou-kun stepped out when she was done with a bouquet of flowers and thanked her for all her hard work and for making this show a great success and handed her the bouquet. Each flower represented a student in the production. We each brought in one flower and Ryou-kun made a bouquet. We thanked the audience one last time and allowed them to come up and congratulate us.

After the many hugs and blessings, I was one of the last ones to go back to the dressing room and change. I stared at my costume one last time before going out onto the stage and help out with strike. After we disassembled every set piece and stored them away, put away all the props in their proper location, and cleaned up the dressing rooms, lobby, shop, booth and black box, we all took our ritual picture of everyone together on the bare stage. Then we all ran to the lobby and took whatever was left of the concessions and ate and drank to our hearts content. Since strike, Syaoran-kun has been avoiding me. Well it wasn't his fault since Sensei put us in different jobs of the theater. I stole glances at him while he was standing behind Tomoyo-chan who was talking to me. He was making small talk with one of the other male actors. We all rounded up our things and started heading out.

"Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan! Please throw the garbage out from the lobby!" We heard Sensei say.

"Hai! We all responded and went to a garbage can and took out the bag full of napkins, paper plates and empty cans. Meiling-chan chatted away but Syaoran-kun and I remained silent but listened to Meiling-chan talk. We threw the trash in the dumpster and made our way back to the auditorium. Meiling-chan bid us farewell and caught up with Ryou and glomped him while giving him a passionate kiss. I blushed and looked away from them. I went over to the nearby chair and took my bag and slipped it onto my shoulder. I hugged Sensei and our choreographer and music director one last time before heading to the doors to catch up with everyone else. We all walked together. Syaoran-kun tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Hey guys, I decided to go back to China." Sae-chan said suddenly when we entered the park.

"What! Why!" We all said in unison.

"Well, to be honest, I can't remember why I came here. Syaoran-kun's family was generous enough to take me with them but I don't know. I feel like my home is in China. I loved living in Tomoeda though and I had such a great time performing with you all. Thanks for being nice to me. Especially you Kinomoto-san. I feel like I have to apologize to you for something for some reason. But anyway I'm sorry and I hope you will forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you."

"Thank you so much!" She says hugging me. "I better go and start packing. Syaoran-kun, good luck with your company extending to Japan."

"Y-yeah. I'll see you at home." Sae-chan nodded and rushed to the direction of her house. We all stared after her and started chatting about her new behavior.

"Sakura, may I speak to you?" Syaoran-kun said. Suddenly all eyes and ears from our friends turned to us. Obviously annoyed he added, "alone." I nodded and I heard some sad sighs and groans behind me. I knew they would follow us anyways as they pretended to get into a conversation again. He led me to the swing set and we both sat down and swung in silence. I didn't dare break it.

"Sakura, tonight in the show. Y-you kissed me instead of fake kissing me and. . . I was shocked at first but happy. But after you pulled away I felt I knew your choice."

"You did! Really!" I ask with excitement.

"Yes. So I. . . I just wanted to wish you luck in your future. I know Kyuuketsuki will take care of you." He said with his head down looking at the floor. My world crashed. What I thought was going through his head at the performance was true.

"But Syaoran-kun I-"

"It's okay Sakura. I just want you to be happy. So go on with the one you love." I stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I'm already with him." I said softly with a small smile. Syaoran-kun snapped up to me and stared at me with eyes widened.

"What." He said in a whisper. Stand up and walk over so I'm in front of him and sit on my knees to be at his level but he's still taller so I have to look up at him. I take one of his hands in both of mine.

"I'm with him now. Syaoran-kun, remember when you first told me about your idea of fake kissing? Well before that I said I didn't feel comfortable about kissing until I knew who I truly loved. Syaoran-kun, I put all my love into that kiss. I love you Syaoran-kun. You're my number one."

"Sakura. . ." Is all he can say. He stares at me almost looking for some hint of lie. But I stare at him lovingly and a smile forms in his lips. "Sakura, I love you too!" He puts a hand on my waist and frees his other one from my hands to cup my face and pulls me into a kiss. I stand up slightly to sit on his lap to get more comfortable. The kiss was just perfect and simple. But I knew we both loved every second of it.

"KAWAII!" We broke away from each other and turned to the source of the yell that interrupted us. We immediately saw two girls rush towards us and pull us into a tight hug. "Sakura confessed! Sakura confessed!" Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-chan chanted happily.

"Yes I did. Now can you please let go of us. I can't breathe!"

"Aww, but Sakura-chan, I thought you would like being that close to Syaoran-kun." Eriol said with a sly smile making his way towards us with Kazune behind him. I blushed at his comment and looked passed him to Kazune. To my surprise he had a smile on his lips. Finally the girls let us go once the boys arrived. Tomoyo-chan shifted her camera on us again. Kazune came and stood in front of us. Syaoran-kun had his arm on my waist.

"I knew she would pick you. Take of her and don't hurt her this time." He said taking out his hand.

"I wouldn't dare." Syaoran-kun responded taking his hand and shaking it. I smile at them both.

"You know, you two could become great friends." I say with a smile. They look at each other and smiled.

"You're right. We both have something important to us." Syaoran-kun said staring at me lovingly. We hear a few more squeals from the girls.

"I have to go. But I'll see you two tomorrow at school." He said. Syaoran-kun nodded. He started to make his way towards his home.

"Wait, Kazune!" I say. He turns around and I break free from Syaoran-kun's embrace. I run to Kazune and pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you Kazune-kun. For everything you've done for me. I hope you will find someone to make you happier than I could." Kazune-kun hugs me back.

"Thank you Sakura." I smile at him and he smiles back. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Goodnight." He releases me.

"Goodnight." I walk back to Syaoran-kun and lean on his chest and held his hand as we watch him walk towards the direction of his house.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you regret your decision?"

"Of course I don't, Syao-syao." I hear him chuckle.

"You know, when you call me that, I don't mind at all."

"I love you Syaoran." I say going on my tippy-toes to kiss him.

"I love you too. Now and forever." Closing the gap. Right then I knew I would never question why his love for me ever again.

* * *

Th-th-th-th-th that's all folks! Thank you all for going on this journey with me and for supporting me with your wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if the ending is crappy. But yay their together! Your dream came true! Lol. Thank you so much everyone. You have no idea how much I love you all.

**Annonymous Reviews from Chapter 19**

**lilamonique **No he's not. A reader of mine actually told me about the series a little bit after he was introduced so I checked it out and I loved it! I didn't know about Kamichama Karin before I stared this so Kazune is not like the one from Kamichama Karin. But once I read it he is very similar lol.

**emogurl1862** Lol. It's fine. I'm just glad you reviewed. Thanks so much. I hope you liked the ending. I had a LOT of trouble with it.

**forgottenforever13** Thanks so much! I'm soooo glad you like it. Sorry I couldn't full fill your request since I already posted the previous chapter. But I hope you liked the full extent of it and enjoyed the ending.

**amuxxikuto **Here ya have it! I hope you liked it!

**mokochan16 **Lol. Sorry. But thanks! And you were correct! *hugs* And your wish came true in the final chapter.

**kaiceo915 **To her cousin- Thanks so much! You're answer was answered! To kaiceo915- Lol it's alright. I'm glad you both like it so much! ^-^

**grissy **Thanks for finding my story. I'm glad you enjoy it and I hope you liked the ending.

Thanks again! You've helped my fulfill my dream of getting 200+ reviews! And I have more good news. For those of you who read my one-shot _Masquerade_, I entered it for a contest on Deviant Art and I won baby! Woot! Thanks for all who voted. I love you all and thank you for reading my fanfic. I wish I could name each and everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted and everything in between, but frankly I don't have the time. Anyways here's my birthday present for Syaoran since today July 13 is his birthday, From CCS not Tsubasa. HAPPY BRITHDAY SYAORAN! Ahem, okay enough of my fangirl ness. Oh and don't worry, I will most certainly keep writing so look for my next project _Crazy Mixed Up Love Square_. I'll try to make is even more amazing than this one. But since you all love it so much it's a lot to live up to. lol. Here's the summary so you know what to expect.

Syaoran and Sakura are happily together. But Tomoyo has always had a thing for Syaoran. Eriol comes back to confess to Tomoyo and asks for Sakura's help. She gladly agrees but has to promise not to tell any one. What if Syaoran gets the wrong idea?

Also just a few things before I leave you in this story. I've been writing a collab fanfic with **Suikahime** and she wrote chapter two! It's called _I'm In Love With My Best Friend's Fiancée_ so please check it out! And my good friend **MusicAngel92 **and I have started a C2 Community so check it out! It's called Wolf and Cherry Blossom: Wings of Love It's new so we don't have all that many stories. But we would appreciate it if you would subscribe. Thanks again every one and especially my amazing betas. Love you all! And review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the ending. I suck at them XD. I hope you will continue to support me, and farewell for now! Love you all!

Sakura-chan Master of the Clow


End file.
